Harry Potter and the Prodigy Mystics
by Howard 'True Blue' Chu
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his fifth year and must prepare to face the inevitable war between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters, while also coming to terms with his feelings for Cho Chang, despite his newest teacher.
1. A Family Torn Asunder

Chapter 1

"A Family Torn Asunder"

A cold and eerie fog began to overtake London at nightfall, almost every single night without fail. It appeared that since the month of June, nighttime in the entire United Kingdom had become intoxicated by the presence of a most unsettling atmosphere even in the summer. Almost anyone who even glimpsed upon the fog from indoors quickly felt shivers tingling up and down their spine.

The rural regions of Scotland proved to be of no exception as the fog had made a most forbidding image of its adventurous plains. All of the homes that have been built within these areas were left shrouded in a thick veil of ghostly mist.

Of the simple homes established within the plains of rural Scotland, one residence located not far from the routes leading onward to England proved to be exceedingly unique and appeared quite out of place. This beautiful house resembled a holy temple bearing elements of ancient Chinese architecture. While the fog had wasted no time in surrounding this elegant structure, its chilling aura did not seem to affect the estate's peaceful air.

Inside, the theme of classical Chinese design was intermingled with various attributes of modern Asian and European life in each splendid room. Oddly enough, not many of the other people living in the plains of Scotland have ever been near this marvel of a structure.

Two of the residents were standing inside one of the many rooms of the estate's main floor. Dressed in rather uniquely designed clothing that appear to be modernized variations of ancient Chinese attire, they were facing a large mirror into which they are looking intently, not at their own reflections, but of a old man with a long white bread and a mane of white hair, dressed in vibrant purple robes and a matching pointed hat and wearing half moon spectacles.

"As you can see," Professor Albus Dumbledore calmly but seriously said as the mirror displayed his image and projected his voice into the room, "Our world as we know it is indeed in a state of emergency and as we are lacking the necessary cooperation of Cornelius Fudge, which will ultimately result in possible conflict with a majority of the Ministry of Magic, we have no choice to assemble ourselves once more."

The first of the two residents, an adult wizard wearing a grey and silver Asian tunic who appears quite young, nodded in agreement. "So, Voldemort has arisen once more and we must prepare to take necessary action to deal with him and his Death Eaters."

"If Cornelius and the Ministry will not assist us at this time," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, "We will have to exercise our best efforts to counteract any movements that the Death Eaters will make. Until our kind is willing to accept the truth of Voldemort's return."

The witch to the wizard's left, dressed in a yellow robe and also quite youthful in appearance, spoke. "You can depend on us, Professor Dumbledore. If the Order of the Phoenix is to reassemble, our family will answer your call without fail."

Professor Dumbledore looked at the wizard and witch with a grateful expression. "Dewei, Mingmei, I thank you both and your family for your loyalty to our Order."

"Many have graciously stood by you, Albus," Dewei said as he put his arm around his wife, "And our family is not any different as we'll forever be in debt to you."

The Hogwarts' Headmaster's expression turned into one of grave concern. "You need not feel the obligation to owe me anything. Furthermore, I fear that your loyalty to me and to the Order may easily put you and your family at risk."

"All who stand by you in the Order understand this danger," Mingmei responded, gripping her husband's hand on her shoulder, "The Potters and the Longbottoms understood that and we know they wouldn't have any regrets."

Dumbledore nodded, but still remains in concern. "And how are the children faring?"

"Kwan is constantly tending to his sister," Dewei answered solemnly, "She simply needs time. However..."

"Neither of them will renounce their positions," Mingmei added strongly, "They are both dedicated and prepared."

"Very good, then," Professor Dumblemore responded, "I shall remain in touch. May your family remain safe."

As the husband and wife nodded their acknowledgement, Dumbledore's image faded from the mirror and Dewei and Mingmei were left to face their own reflections within the mirror.

"It's time to return to war," Dewei said gravely as they looked at each other, "And this war may prove more devastating than the last."

"I'll face anything as long as we're together," Mingmei responded to him determinedly, "But I fear for Kwan and..."

"The children have been well taught," Dewei assured her with a smile, "And I know you believe that more than anyone else. Don't let your maternal instincts doubt what they're capable of."

Mingmei finally smiled back at him. "I know. But a mother will always worry."

"As does a father," he replied, "But you and I both know..."

"That they're much stronger than even us," she finished.

Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard from the front entrance. Dewei and Mingmei are alerted and rushed to see what is the disturbance.

As they both had suspected, a group of hooded figures in black robes and wearing frightening skull masks are standing at the shattered grand doors of their home, as though in waiting.

"Death Eaters," Dewei grunted angrily.

Mingmei glared at the intruders. "You dare to enter uninvited?"

"Oh, come now, Dewei and Mingmei," the cold and sly voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke in obvious delight, "Why not think of this as a purely spontaneous visit?"

"Leave our home at once!" Dewei commanded them.

"I'm afraid that we cannot oblige," Malfoy replied, "Until you relinquish the information that the Dark Lord requires."

Mingmei glowered at him. "You might as well kill us now!"

Malfoy cannot help but to snicker. "Pity that will not happen so easily."

With that, the Death Eaters held out their wands, ready to attack.

"_Crucio!_"

Magical bursts of light were projected at Dewei and Mingmei. Dewei thrust out his hand to reveal his wand, ready to defend.

"_Protego!_"

A barrier of magical light ignited from his wand and blocked the Cruciatus Curses. The impact, however, obviously puts much strain on Dewei himself.

Mingmei acted quickly, pulling out her own wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

She pointed it towards the display of ancient Asian weaponry mounted on the wall to her left, causing each weapon displayed to fly towards the Death Eaters.

"_Reducto!_"

The Death Eaters were able to cause each of the weapons to explode and disintegrate in thin air. Dewei and Mingmei struck together at this opportunity.

"_Stupefy!_"

Dewei and Mingmei fired a fair few Stunning Spells, knocking down a few Death Eaters.

However, an explosion from behind threw the two forward onto the floor. More Death Eaters have invaded their home.

"_Crucio!_"

Malfoy took the opportunity to attack. Dewei and Mingmei start screaming in pain, unwittingly dropping their wands.

"_Mobilicorpus!_"

Another Death Eater uses a charm to levitate their bodies into the air. The two of them struggle into free themselves.

All the Death Eaters point their wands at the husband and wife mercilessly.

"_Imperio!_"

Dewei and Mingmei felt their bodies being held in powerful binds against their wills, causing them to groan in pain.

Malfoy stepped before them with a vindictive smile curling his lips. "You know what it is that the Dark Lord seeks."

The two of them were forced to look into his wickedly heartless eyes through his mask.

"The secret weapon of the Order of the Phoenix," Malfoy continued, "Reveal them to me and we may spare you from pain."

"Never!" Dewei and Mingmei both answered.

Malfoy pointed his wand at them.

"_Crucio!_"

The two of them screamed in utter pain as the curse coursed through their bodies.

"I will attempt this as many times as you make it necessary," Malfoy said with a deadly glare, "Now tell us, who are the secret agents of Dumbledore's Order? Who are Prodigy Mystics?"

Dewei and Mingmei strained painfully against the bind of the Death Eaters' spell to look at each other. They looked deep into each other's eyes lovingly, as though this is the last time they will ever be together.

"You try our patience," Malfoy sneered heartlessly, "Bellatrix tortured the Longbottoms with the Cruciatus Curse and we will not hesitate to do the same to you."

Dewei and Mingmei do not seem to hear him as they smiled at each other. Their love is mutual and pure and they both seemed to know what they must do next.

"You will tell me now!" Malfoy yelled as he raised his wand.

Suddenly, Dewei and Mingmei let out yells of pain as they hands shoot out towards one another against the Death Eaters' bind and intertwined with each other.

"_Bombarda_!" they both yelled in unison.

At that moment, their wands on the floor stood up atop their very tips and begin to glow with a blinding red light.

The Death Eaters covered their eyes as the light intensified and everything surrounding them all seemed to become imbued with the same light.

Malfoy suddenly realized what this must mean.

"Death Eaters, Disapparate now!"

From the outside, the entire house became ablaze with the same intense light that continued to grow in its glare. Suddenly, as the light reached its peak of intensity, the entire building exploded with dynamic force.

The light cleared to reveal the house in complete ruins. Everything is utterly destroyed.

Dewei and Mingmei lay amongst the rumble, their clothes torn and they bodies severely injured. They were still holding hands and looked at each other weakly, breathing heavily. The Death Eaters have Disapparated just as their Ruination Curse was fully released.

"They escaped...Mingmei..." Dewei said weakly as his eyes began to tear.

"Dewei...the children..." Mingmei responded as tears already fall from her eyes.

As their senses slowly diminished into nothingness, they faintly heard two anguished voices calling to them, one of an older boy and the other of a younger girl.

"Mother, Father!"

They barely felt the touches of their beloved children as they bodies were slightly lifted up. They did however, feel the drops of their children's tears.

Dewei looked up, barely able to make out the figures of their son and daughter.

"You two...must complete...the mission...without...our guidance..." he said, his voice growing fainter and more sorrowful.

"Yes, Father," their son softly replied, but still with much anguish.

Mingmei looked up to their children also, slowly losing sight of them.

"And...you must...take care...of...each other..." she said, her voice also fading and filling the air with much sadness.

"Yes, Mother," their son replied again, fully realizing that there was nothing left to do for his beloved parents.

Dewei and Mingmei smiled one last time at their children.

"Ma Ma, Ba Ba," their daughter finally cried desperately, "Don't leave us!"

"We love both of you," Mingmei said finally.

"We will always watch over you both," Dewei added.

Finally, the two of them closed their eyes forever. Reaching death at last, they did not hear their daughter's cry of anguish and their son's sobs as he tried to console her.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2

"Revelations"

The summer could not possibly have been anymore depressing for Harry Potter. While Harry had by now gotten use to the concept of a horrible and miserable summer with the Dursleys, this summer felt as though it was worst one since he first started school at Hogwarts.

Everyone on Privet Drive had been obvious to the strange fog that seemed to cloud each and every night, getting the chills at the sight of it at most. Only Harry was able to feel an even more ominous atmosphere every time the eerie mist settled in.

The events that ended his fourth year at Hogwarts had definitely had an impact upon Harry, what with the Triwizard Tournament being tampered with by Voldemort as a means to capture him and the Dark Lord's return to power. But despite all of this, Harry could not seem to forget the death of Cedric Diggory, still feeling guilty that only he was able to survive.

Naturally, Harry did not bother to share this with the Dursleys as they would not have shown any concern in the least. He could just imagine them making comments such as "Thank goodness, one less freak!" or "Why couldn't they all die? Why couldn't _you_ die?"

Instead, Harry simply took to avoiding the Dursleys whenever he could and would do whatever they ask of him in terms of chores without question or acknowledgement and only spoke to them when he was spoken to.

Lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, as he had been doing with most of his spare time that summer so far, Harry felt next to no motivation to try to distract himself from his mixed up feelings as the events of just a couple of weeks ago continued to replay in his memory.

Normally his snow owl, Hedwig, would catch on to this and would make a loud commotion inside her cage to try to snap him out of it. As he remained unreceptive to her diversions and became tired of Uncle Vernon's constant complaints about "that bloody pigeon", Harry started leaving the cage and his window open to allow Hedwig to come and go as she pleased and made sure to feed her every time she came back.

Harry finally got up onto one elbow and looked out the window mindlessly. The sun was only just starting to set and he could already make out faint traces of the fog moving in.

"Dinner!" called the shrill and begrudging voice of Aunt Petunia from downstairs.

Harry let out a sigh and got up to go downstairs, with very little spirit. Not that was unusual for him at number four Privet Drive.

Down in the dining room, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had already gotten started. Not to Harry's surprise, Dudley was absent.

"So, Dudley's not going to home tonight?" Uncle Vernon said, not bothering to acknowledge Harry as he took his seat.

"Oh no," Aunt Petunia replied sweetly, as Harry begin to help himself, "He's decided to spend tonight over at Piers'. And he promised to still out of that nasty fog."

"Ah," Uncle Vernon sighed proudly, "He's growing up our little Dudders!"

"Oh isn't here, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia agreed, looking as though she could cry.

Had Harry been in a better mood, he would have hiding a smirk from his aunt and uncle. He had eventually made it a habit of taking late night walks despite the fog (during which the Dursleys hoped that someone would kidnap him) and knew very well what Dudley, along with his best friend, Piers Polkiss and their little gang, would probably be up to.

Dudley had changed quite dramatically since the summer before Harry's fourth year. While he was still as big and wide as ever, he had nonetheless become sufficiently more fit through his new hobby of boxing. While this could be seen as an improvement, Dudley and his friends had also picked up some nasty habits as well, including vandalism, shoplifting and even drugs. Harry had actually spotted Dudley and his friends smoking in park just the previous week.

As Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went on and on about their "Ickle Diddykins" becoming a man, Harry remained silent and somber as he finished his meal quite quickly.

When at last his aunt and uncle had finished, they snapped their fingers in unison and pointed to the table. Without saying anything, Harry proceeded to clean up.

When at last he was done, he decided to that he need some fresh air.

"I'll going out for my walk now," he said expressionlessly as he approached Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in the lounge. The two of them gave him the look that he now read as, "Try to get kidnap tonight."

Harry stepped out of the house and walked down Privet Drive to wander aimlessly.

He had not gone too far when he caught sight of his bloated cousin who appeared to be alone for the time being.

Dudley saw him as well and just grimaced. They stopped in front of each other.

"What are you doing out?" Dudley asked stupidly.

"On a walk," Harry replies simply. He had no fear of Dudley and knew Dudley would not attempt to try to pick on him anymore since he started at Hogwarts.

"Think you'll suddenly make friends if you wander around long enough?" Dudley said with an oafish laugh.

Harry decided not to answer by telling Dudley about his best friends from Hogwarts, Ron Wealsey and Hermione Granger. "Sure, why not?"

Harry started walking off again and Dudley called after him. "Or maybe you're hoping that some girl might actually come out of nowhere and tell you that she's in love with you?"

As Dudley's laugh died into the distance, Harry could not help but realize that another thought had just entered his mind. One that had not done so until now since the summer started, which surprised him greatly.

Cho Chang, the Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team at Hogwarts had been a girl that he really liked. While he regretted the fact that Cedric had beat him to asking her out to the Yule Ball last Christmas and had ended up in a relationship with her, he still remembers vividly the tears falling from her eyes at the end of the year during the memorial for Cedric.

Harry stopped walking and let out a sigh. The concept of anything happening between him and Cho now seemed impossible to him now, and even inconsiderate on his part. He had to admit that she and Cedric did seem very happy together, but wondered what could been had he had gotten to her first.

"I wonder how Cho is doing?" he said aloud before continuing his aimless walk.

The fog had fully settled in for the night and it felt colder than it did the other nights. Harry found himself completely shrouded in mist, almost to the point of not being able to see anything.

Harry took a deep breath and continued to walk, even though he knew the sensible thing to do would have been going back to Number Four.

It seemed he was not the only person out. A few other people could be hard walking quickly thought the fog, obviously trying to get home before it got any thicker.

Harry can hear fragments of their conversations as they passed him.

"What on Earth is this fog about?"

"It's supposed to be summer!"

"Ever since June too."

"Hopefully it'll clear up one of these days."

At this, Harry's ominous feeling returned amidst his depression. He could not help but think that the fog might have something to do with Voldemort and the reassembling of his Death Eaters. Especially since the fog had become consistently present ever since the moment Voldemort was fully restored.

The news had been saying that there was no physical explanation for the fog since the forecasts have not been detecting at all, ever though everyone in the United Kingdom is able to see it perfectly every night.

Perhaps this was another way for Voldemort and the Death Eaters to signal their return to both the wizarding and the Muggle world. Or perhaps, Harry started thinking, it was maybe a warning to him.

"Why don't you just come out and get me already then?" Harry sneered bitterly to himself as he continues to walk.

Harry had no idea how long or even where he had been walking but he was sure that he would probably to be quite far off from Privet Drive. Stopping for a bit, he looks around.

"I'm such a git," he groans to himself, "Like I can anything through the fog."

However, he was able to make out a swing set of the nearby playground, not too far from Privet Drive at all.

Thinking that he had nothing better to do, Harry walked over the playground and sat on one of the swings just for the sake of it.

Again after a several moments of blank thought, with nothing else to distract him, he started thinking back the Voldemort, Cedric's death and now his feeling for Cho. Carelessly, he looked down to his right sleeve and pulled it up to look at his wrist.

Although there was no scar left behind, he was still able to perfectly picture where Peter Pettigrew had cut his arm to take some of his blood for the spell used to restore Voldemort. This instantly took him back to the moment Voldemort had touch his scar, causing him to feel the most excruciating pain possible.

Yet though it all, Harry was able to escape and bring back Cedric's body with him.

"Of course," he thought miserably, "I'm the Boy Who Lived."

Finally he stood up and decided to return to Number Four, taking the scenic route to try to prolong the time before his return completely depresses his aunt and uncle.

As Harry walked and eventually got back onto Privet Drive, he found himself passing by the house of Mrs. Figg, the old woman who Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia used to leave him with when they needed time away from him so they could do outings with only Dudley.

The visits to Mrs. Figg used to haunt Harry's memories as a child, but compared to some of his memories as of late, he could almost welcome moments with her as being precious.

Suddenly, Harry felt something brushing up his leg. He looked down and saw one of Mrs. Figg's many cat, brushing itself against him in what he almost thought to be an affectionate manner.

The cat looked up at him and seemed to purr at him. It reminded him a lot of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

Not really trying to return the affection or even sure if it was affection, Harry bent down and started patting it a little bit.

"So, how have you been doing since I've stop coming here?" he asked carelessly.

"What do you think you're doing!"

Harry almost jumps at the shrill voice as he looks up. Mrs. Figg herself was coming up the street carrying several parcels and a newspaper in her arms.

"Were you trying to hurt my Ginger!" she demanded of him.

Harry sighed. "I was just saying hello to her, Mrs. Figg."

"Ginger is a he!" she ranted.

"Sorry," Harry said, taken slightly aback by this newly presented fact, "And I just thought that..._he_...was saying hello to me too."

"Well you run on home now, boy!" she snapped, "Before I tell your uncle and aunt! Troublemakers like you ought be kept indoors and chained!"

He was immediately reminded for Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts.

"Well!" she yelled, "What are you waiting for? Shoo!"

Harry looks at her once more before walking passed her.

"Ginger, back inside. Let's go," Harry hears her call pleasantly to the cat.

He did not walk too far when he heard her let out a piercing screaming that was followed by a loud thud and a crash of boxes.

Harry turned and walked back close enough to see Mrs. Figg had fallen over and dropped her belongings. She was now rubbing her back and groaning painfully.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked with concern.

Mrs. Figg looked back at him, surprised he was still there. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

As much as he disliked her from their visits, Harry could not bring himself to just leave her. "Here, let me help you."

Harry quickly helped to her feet amidst her protests. Once she was up and standing, he bent down to pick up her parcels for her.

"No, don't!" she yelled in what seemed to be desperation.

"I'm just trying to..." Harry began to say, but stopped mid-sentence.

The newspaper that Mrs. Figg had dropped had pictures where the people were moving around like on a television set. It was today's edition of the Daily Prophet.


	3. Protection & Mistrust

Chapter 3

"Protection and Mistrust"

Harry could barely believe his eyes, but there was no doubt about it. It was indeed the Daily Prophet newspaper lying on the ground before him.

He picked it up and looked back at Mrs. Figg. She was looking at him with what appeared to be an apologetic and almost guilty expression.

"What are you doing with this?" Harry asked her after a moment's pause of speechlessness.

"Now, Harry," she replied in a very different voice than what he was used to hearing from her, "I can explain this. There's no need to be shocked..."

Without waiting for her to finish her sentence, Harry picked up one of the parcels and looked it over. His jaw dropped to discover that it was from the Magical Menagerie, the animal shop in Diagon Alley.

"Harry, please just listen to me," she spoke again in a calming tone of voice.

Harry looked at her again. "Are you a witch?"

"I'm a Squib," she answered, "And yes, I already know about you. After all, you did make You-Know-Who disappear fourteen years ago."

Harry was still unable to overcome his immense shock. "Then why didn't you...?"

"We shouldn't be talking about this out here," Mrs. Figg insisted, "If you really want to know, come inside."

With that, she picked up the rest of her parcels and the Daily Prophet and headed towards her house, with Ginger the male cat following her obediently. Harry waited unintentionally for a mere moment before following her.

Inside Mrs. Figg's house was just he remembered it. Relatively tidy with the exception of cat hair all over the place and of course, quite a large of cats running about.

Harry followed her into the lounge where she set down her parcels and the Daily Prophet on the coffee table. She took a seat on an easy chair as Harry stood before her, staring at her with one of her parcels still in his hand.

"Just put that down with others and have a seat, Harry," she said kindly, "I can make some tea if you'd like."

Harry finally put down the parcel and took a seat on the sofa. "I'm fine, thank you."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, I suppose it's not everyday that you find out that the Crazy Old Cat Lady is actually familiar with the world you come from."

"Then you've known about me all along," Harry said, "All those years when the Dursleys would send me here..."

"Yes, yes I did," she said in an apologetic and guilty tone, "And I'm sorry that I made your visits with me so miserable, Harry. But I knew if the Dursleys had ever suspected that if you were actually enjoying your time with me, they would never have kept sending you to me."

"Kept sending me to you?" Harry asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Mrs. Figg took a deep breath. "Professor Dumbledore placed me here to keep an eye on you. It was and still is one of the many measures he exercises to keep you protected in the event that...You-Know-Who...might return."

"Dumbledore?" Harry replied in surprise, "He's been...trying to protect me? All these years?"

"Yes," she nodded, "He watches over you more closely than you could ever imagine. I can't tell you everything, but he does have the best intentions in regards to your safety."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not the only person looking out for me?" he exclaimed loudly, "There are others?"

The elderly woman shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Well, yes. I can't give you names because even Dumbledore hasn't told me everything. But even if I did know, I shouldn't be telling you."

Harry shook his head. "But if he really wanted to protect me, why am I living with the Dursleys? I'm better off at an orphanage."

"Well," Mrs. Figg shrugged, "They are your only remaining family. It does make sense that Dumbledore left you with them."

Harry did not know how to respond to any of this. While the idea that Professor Dumbledore was watching over him felt quite gratifying, he was almost feeling somewhat insulted as though he was being treated as a helpless child.

"I can't believe this," he said flatly.

"I know this is much to take in, Harry," Mrs. Figg continued, "But please understand, Dumbledore and many others only wish for your safety."

He looked at her. Mrs. Figg was no longer how he remembered her. She was now looking at him with a sincere sense of kindness that seemed to chase away the awful memories he had of her.

"I guess there's a more particular reason why you like cats?" he asked lamely.

"I breed Kneazles for a living," she answered, "Similar to cats, but more intelligent with a sharper sense of intuition. They can even be bred with ordinary cats."

Harry nodded in understanding, as he looked down at the ground, unsure of what else to say. He looked carelessly at the Daily Prophet and for the first time noticed the headline.

_Hogwarts Headmaster Stripped of Posts_

"What's going on with Dumbledore?" he asked Mrs. Figg as he picked up the newspaper.

She sighed heavily. "Fudge and the Ministry of Magic are refusing to believe that You-Know-Who is back. Dumbledore's been doing his best to convince them, but..."

Harry began to read the front.

_As a result of the conflicts that the Ministry of Magic has been experiencing in its recent meetings with Albus Dumbedore, the current Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is the decision of the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge that Dumbledore be stripped of his prestigious posts, including that of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump in the International Conference of Wizards, Grand Sorcerer and Order of Merlin, First Class._

"_While I do this with much regret," Minister Fudge publicly states, "It remains unacceptable that Professor Dumbledore is constantly making unsupported allegations that You-Know-Who has returned, based only upon the obviously fabricated claims of a clearly traumatized and disturbed young boy, one named Harry Potter, and needlessly frightening our community."_

_It was only at the end of Hogwarts' previous school year last month in June that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived who had originally made You-Know-Who mysteriously disappear fourteen years ago, had made claims of the Dark Lord's return with Dumbledore's full confidence and trust. This occurred only after the disastrous outcome of the Triwizard Tournament being hosted at Hogwarts, in which Potter had been competing as one of Hogwarts' two champions, the other being graduating student, Cedric Diggory who was tragically killed during the Third Task. Potter's name was somehow entered into and expelled from the Goblet of Fire, which was somehow deceived into disregarding the fact that only three champions were to be selected for the Tournament._

_While Potter and Dumbledore openly claimed that Diggory was killed by You-Know-Who himself, the Ministry of Magic was able to deduce that his death was completely accidentally due to the dangerous nature of the Triwizard Tournament._

As Harry read these words, his cheeks began to burn with rage. "They're saying Cedric's death was an accident!"

Mrs. Figg nodded gravely. "Because there's nothing to prove that You-Know-Who is back, they're unwilling to believe it. Fudge is doing everything he can to cover it up and to discredit you and Dumbledore."

Utterly sickened by the article, Harry slammed the paper back onto the coffee table in frustration.

"I know this is really upsetting," she says calmly, "But..."

"But he is back!" Harry yelled uncontrollably, "I saw it myself! He had Wormtail kill Cedric! And he had him perform a spell to restore his body! Voldemort is back!"

Mrs. Figg flinched as the mention of Voldemort's name. Harry does not know what else to say. He looks down miserably at the floor.

"It doesn't matter what the Ministry says," Mrs. Figg continued, "Dumbledore is still doing everything he can. He doesn't care if it means losing his posts. He believes you, and so do I."

Harry looked up at her to find her smiling at him genuinely.

"So what happens now?" he asked quietly.

She took another breath. "I suppose we wait, and just do whatever we have to do. When the time comes. Dumbledore will be in contact with you soon, I'm sure."

It had finally occurred to Harry that he had not been receiving any letters from anyone yet this summer, even from Ron and Hermione. He had been so caught up in moping around and being depressed that he had not even made any attempts to write to them himself.

"I haven't been in touch with anyone this summer so far," Harry said.

"You've been having a difficult time," the kind woman replied, "It's not your fault. And I'm sure your friends have just been trying to give you some space."

Harry was not feeling angry with Ron, Hermione or anyone else. Although he was starting to feel somewhat ashamed in how he has been acting lately, letting survivor's guilt over Cedric's death get the better of him.

"If it makes you feel any better, you won't be spending your whole summer with the Dursleys."

Harry looked up at Mrs. Figg once again. "What do you mean?"

"Just trust me on this," she said, "But for now, I think you ought to be heading back. And it'd be best for you if you stayed in during the nights. This fog isn't normal, you know."

Harry looked at her hard but finally nodded before standing up.

"And Harry," she called kindly as he was taking his leave, "I hope you can forgive me for my discretion."

Harry looked back and her managed a weak smile. Nodding his goodbye, he left her house and headed back for number four Privet Drive.

He finally arrived and entered the house without acknowledging his return. He went straight up to his room and found himself looking blankly out the window and into the fog.

_So, Fudge and Ministry won't believe that Voldemort's back_, he thinks to himself, _Guess I'll be looking at another insane year at school._

Harry sighed as he sat on his bed. It was true that each year he was at Hogwarts, although he truly did consider it to be his home, had proven to be more chaotic and enduring than the last. If he had to endure a year that was going to be even more traumatic than his Fourth Year, he was not confidant that he would be able to face it.

Now with the Ministry of Magic against him and Dumbledore and Voldemort's return to power, his Fifth Year may indeed prove to be more than he can handle.

However, he remembered that he had had enough of moping around. Noticing that Hedwig was not in his room, he decided to finally write to Ron and Hermione and have her deliver the letters upon her return. At least he can take some comfort in maintaining contact with his best friends.

As he is about to head over to his desk, he noticed something approaching through the fog. As the image in the sky came closer it was clear that it was his snow owl, Hedwig returning.

She landed on the sill of the open window and Harry saw that she was carrying a few letters in her beak.

"I was just about to have you deliver some letters," he smiled at her as he took the letters from her. She nipped at his finger affectionately, clearly glad he was starting to cheer up.

Harry looked over the letters and found that not only did he get one from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, but also one from Dumbledore himself.


	4. Letters of Anticipation

Chapter 4

"Letters of Anticipation"

Never would Harry have ever expected to receive a letter from Professor Dumbledore. He quickly opened it and began to read, laying his other letters on his bed.

_Greetings Harry,_

_It is my understanding that you have just had a visit with Mrs. Arabella Figg with most unexpected results. To this I must apologize for my discretion. Indeed, Mrs. Figg has been living in your aunt and uncle's neighbourhood for the sole purpose to watching over you as requested by me, as part of the measures taken to keep you safe in the possibility Lord Voldemort should attempt to attack you there, which I feel to be highly unlikely._

_I am certain that your holiday has been quite difficult given the ordeals you were forced to endure in your previous year at Hogwarts, though I must ask for you to keep your spirits as high as possible in light of the times that lie ahead of us. I regret that I cannot elaborate too much on the matter at the present time, but I can take this opportunity to assure you that you will indeed be seeing your friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger very soon._

_To this end, I ask for your patience and hope for you to attempt to make the most of what time you have left with your relatives for this holiday._

_Please do not feel obliged to respond to this letter, as I am certain you have more important things to tend to._

_My fondest regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry quickly thought back to Mr. Weasley's comment of Dumbledore "never missing a trick". Although the letter proved to be far too vague for his liking, he quickly picked up the letter from Ron and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, but it's been mad. I'm just checking to make sure the Muggles aren't giving you a tough time._

_Anyways, Mom and Dad are saying that we'll be seeing you for sure in about another two weeks, so just hang in there for a bit longer. Looks like we'll actually be able to see you for your birthday for once._

_Sorry to make this short, but I've got to go. We're just getting things ready before we all see you._

_Cheers, mate!_

_Ron_

Another vague letter, but Harry was able to take in the idea of seeing the Weasleys and spending half of his summer holiday and possibly his birthday with them. This made him smile genuinely for the first time all summer as he gently stroked Hedwig, who seemed to approve of his now more positive mood.

Harry opened Hermione's letter next.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope everything is all right and that you're feeling better since everything that has happened during fourth year._

_I'm sorry that I haven't been in better contact but I've been busy with so many things, especially with trying to keep my parents calm about everything that's happening in the wizarding world. They don't understand it too much, but they are still getting concerned. However, you needn't worry about that, as it's something for me to see to._

_Ron wrote to me and said that he and his family will be seeing you in a matter of two weeks, so hopefully you'll be feeling better by then and maybe you'll be able to celebrate your birthday in a proper fashion. I'll be sure to there as well, although my parents are getting particularly clingy these days. Sometimes I wish I wasn't an only child._

_So please, just try to feel better and hopefully we'll be able to see each other before the beginning of term._

_Take care._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Again, Harry was able to find much comfort in the prospect of seeing his two best friends. Finally, he took up Hagrid's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope all's well. That pack of prunes you have to call your relatives better not be giving you any grief if they know what's best for them._

_Anyways, I hear you'll be seeing Ron and Hermione and everyone else pretty soon, so I'm sure your summer will be picking up pretty quickly. Just wanted to make sure you were hanging in there and hoping that you'll be able to keep it up._

_I can't say too much now, but there's been lots to do these passed weeks and you'll be filled in soon._

_See you soon._

_Hagrid_

As cheered up as he was, Harry cannot help but to notice the vagueness of these letters. If he did not know any better, it would appear that everyone seemed to know something that he was not aware of.

While he was sure that he would have been angry in a normal mood, he let out another sigh and looked over to Hedwig.

"I guess I can't complain, can I, Hedwig?" he asked her, "I haven't exactly been keeping touch these last two weeks. Guess I've been pretty stupid lately."

The snowy white owl seemed to be nodding in agreement. Harry simply smiled at her and stroked her beak.

Taking the letters in stride, he sat at his desk and began to write his replies to Ron, Hermione and Hagrid.

He would have written to Professor Dumbledore as well, but he felt unsure of what to write in a reply to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

* * *

The following two weeks felt to be passing much more quickly for Harry than the last two. Although he still did not bother to pay much attention to the Dursleys expect when they wanted him to do some chores, he was able to finally start feeling somewhat better enough to do some of his summer homework. 

He was, however, getting anxious that he had not heard from anyone since the last set of letters, even though he had replied to them right away. Nonetheless, he did his best to keep in mind that he would be seeing them soon and instead looked to Hedwig for company, as she was keener to say in his room with him now that he was not so depressed.

One night on the fourth week of the summer, he could help but notice the Dursleys bustling around the house in a most anxious manner.

They proved snappier than ever and if they were not yelling at him to finish up some chores, they were telling him to get out their way.

He is quickly reminded of the summer after his first year when they had guests over for a business meeting for Uncle Vernon's drill business, Drunnings and was hoping for no house-elf to appear to get him expelled from school again. That was also the summer he had gotten his first warning from the Ministry of Magic in regards to the Magical Decree of Underage Wizardry.

However, Aunt Petunia was not seen making any dinner whatsoever, even as it approached six o'clock. Instead he was called downstairs to see the three of them in their best evening dress and looking as though they were preparing to leave the house for the night.

"We'll be going out for dinner tonight," Uncle Vernon said as Harry down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mrs. Figg is unavailable, so..." Aunt Petunia explained, pausing with a heavy effort, "You'll be in the house alone…for tonight."

This is quite a surprise for Harry. Never had the Dursleys ever dared to leave him at home alone, due to the fear of him somehow blowing the house up.

"So, I'm to watch the house," Harry asked as casually as possible.

"Given the last time I had a chance to make the biggest deal of my career," Uncle Vernon glared, "We decided to was best to meet these people in a nice restaurant."

"You are to remain in your room for as much as possible," Aunt Petunia ordered sharply, "I won't have my house be..."

"I'll be in my bedroom," Harry said quickly, remembering that same summer, "Making no noise and pretending that I'm not there."

Dudley made a stupid goofy face at Harry. Harry could just imagine Dudley making a fool of himself at the restaurant when the food arrived or even during the wait for the food.

"Your dinner is in the oven," Aunt Petunia said quickly.

Looking less than satisfied, the Dursleys quickly left, not taking their eyes off of Harry until the door slammed shut behind them.

Harry wait until he heard the car pull out of the driveway before making his way into the kitchen to get his dinner.

It was just reheated leftovers he found and he began eating at the kitchen counter without much thought. As he ate, he found himself looking blankly out the window and it would seem that the unnatural fog as died down as of late. Perhaps the Death Eaters decided to finally keep a lower profile on account of the Muggles noticing the lack of physical cause for the strange weather.

Finishing his dinner and quickly washing the dishes that he used, Harry decided to return to his room and continue with his homework or even try writing a second time to Ron and Hermione, as the first half of the summer is almost at its end and his birthday was only three days away.

He started to make his way up the stairs when he heard strange sounds coming from the lounge. They were mixtures of pops and whooshes of air. These are quickly accompanied by the faint sounds of footsteps.

Harry braced himself as a single set of footsteps seemed to be approaching the staircase. He felt as though he was rooted to the step.

From the direction of the kitchen came Remus Lupin, who stopped at the foot of the stairs.


	5. A Sudden Escort

Chapter 5

"A Sudden Escort"

"Hello, Harry," Lupin said as he looked up at Harry with a kind smile on his otherwise worn out face, "It's been much too long, hasn't it?"

"Professor Lupin?" Harry gasped as he finally descended the stairs. As he came face to face with his former teacher, he felt himself smiling genuinely, "What are you doing here?"

Lupin chuckled. "I hardly think that it's necessary for you to keep addressing me as your teacher. However, your fifteenth birthday is fast approaching and we need to be getting you ready to leave as planned."

"We?" Harry asked as more footsteps were heard coming from kitchen, accompanied by a small but audible crash.

"Can you be anymore clumsy, Tonks?" a gruff male voice growled.

"Sorry," a light and energetic female voice replied.

Harry and Lupin quickly entered the kitchen to find three other people standing there, dressed in typical wizard attire, surrounding a broken plate on the floor.

The tallest was a young black man with a broad face and a sturdy muscular built. Harry thought that he looked almost like a bodyguard.

Then there was a young woman with short hair that was of a bright bubblegum pink colour. She had a very friendly expression and quickly gave Harry a smile.

Lastly, the oldest of the three was an old man sporting a wooden leg and a glass eye whose face was practically mangled in scars with hardly any traces of a nose. Harry was able to recognize him immediately.

"Professor Moody?" he asked in surprise.

"'Mad-Eye' will be fine, lad," replied Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the famous Auror, "After all, didn't get to be your teacher to start with."

This was true. Although Mad-Eye Moody was supposed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts during the previous year, he had been captured and impersonated by Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Jr.

"Harry," Lupin said, "Allow me to introduce our colleagues. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt..."

The younger wizard smiled at Harry as he extended his hand, shaking Harry's. "Good to finally meet you, Harry."

"And this," Lupin continued, "Is Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be addressed by her last name."

"So would you, if you had a fool of a mother who named you, 'Nymphadora'," the young witch replied before shaking Harry's hand, "How are you doing, Harry?"

"Good, thank you," Harry replied, "So, you're all here to take me to the Burrow?"

Lupin nodded. "To escort you from here, yes. But not to the Burrow."

Harry looked confused by this.

"We'll explain later," Moody said, "But we need to hurry."

"Everyone is waiting for you," Lupin added, "You should go get your trunk ready."

"I'll help," Tonks replied as she quickly got Harry to exit the kitchen.

"_Reparo_," they heard Lupin's voice call out as they went up the stairs. Obviously, he was repairing the plate that Tonks had accidentally broken.

"I've always been pretty clumsy," she explained carelessly, "Never was good around the house growing up. Always bugged my Mom."

As they neared Harry's room, he turned to look at her. "Not to be rude or anything, but I was kind of expecting..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Tonks quickly turned away as she let out a muffled sneeze. At that very moment, her bubblegum pink hair had turned into a shocking shade of lime green. Harry stared in disbelief.

"Sorry, I've got a bit of a cold," Tonks said, as thought she did not notice her hair changing colour, "What was that, Harry?"

Harry's initial question briefly left his mind as he pointed to her head. "Your hair. It just...changed when you sneezed."

Tonks looked surprised as she pulled a few strands of hair over her forehead to look. At this she laughed.

"Yeah, I see your point," she said casually, "Green's not my colour. Back to pink?"

She quickly flicked her hair back in place as it reverted to its former colour. Harry was still quite shocked at this.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she explained carelessly, as though it was not a big deal, "I can change form at will, without spells and potions. You mostly have to be born with it though, and it's pretty rare."

Harry nodded at this and remembered his question as the two of them entered his room. "Well, as I was saying, I kind of thought that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be coming to get me."

Tonks nodded as she and Harry began to pack his belongings into his trunk. "They wanted to, but we figured it be safer to give you a more secured escort."

Harry looked at her curiously. "So, you and Kingsley are Aurors too?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Kingsley's a bit older than me though, and I just passed my final test a little while ago. And..."

"Everything alright up there?" Lupin's voice called from downstairs.

"We haven't got all day!" Moody snapped.

Tonks sighs exasperatedly. "Let's talk later. Mad-Eye can be pretty edgy these days. Just keep your broomstick out."

With that, Harry and Tonks quickly finished and carried his trunk downstairs as Harry carried his Firebolt broomstick and had Hedwig sitting on his shoulder, as her cage had been packed into the trunk. In the kitchen, Lupin was waiting in front of the opened French doors leading to the backyard where Kingsley and Moody were standing beside four assembled broomsticks.

"So Harry," Lupin smiled, "You got everything?"

Harry nodded.

Lupin continued. "I'll be leaving a note for your aunt and uncle..."

"They're not going to care," Harry replied.

"Telling them not to worry about you..."

"They won't."

"And that you're perfectly safe..."

"They'll just be disappointed."

"And that you'll be back to stay with them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Lupin and Tonks laughed good-naturedly at this as Harry just groaned. With that, they joined Kingsley and Moody out in the backyard as Lupin magically closed and locked the French doors and Tonks and Kingsley carried Harry's trunk between themselves and their broomsticks.

Mounting their brooms, Moody looks at Harry seriously. "Stay close and keep an eye out."

Harry nodded as sky began to darken. He sent Hedwig into the sky first as the five of them rose up into the air and flew off with the snowy owl following them.

It was getting darker by the minute as they flew and about twenty minutes had passed before it occurred to Harry to ask where they were going.

"If we're not going to the Burrow, then where we going, Professor?" he asked Lupin.

Lupin looked at Harry kindly. "Our new meeting place for future use. And we're almost there, Harry."

Following the four older wizards, Harry and Hedwig found themselves flying towards London. As they all got closer to the city, they began to descend and flew towards what appeared to be an old but otherwise traditional large house.

"Welcome, Harry," Lupin said, "To number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

The five of them landed in the backyard of the house, Hedwig onto Harry's shoulder once more, and quickly entered through the backdoor.

Inside, the house looked as though it had not been landed in for years. It was not exactly tidy, but not at all messy either. Harry found himself walking through a kitchen and then into a hallway as Tonks and Kingsley helped him with his trunk.

Suddenly, a rush of footsteps was heard from above as they began descending down the nearby flight of stairs. Immediately, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger appeared from the staircase to greet Harry.

"Hey Harry," Ron smiled.

"Harry, it's so good to see you," Hermione exclaimed happily as she rush forwarded and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Hey," he smiled, "Sorry I haven't been in touch."

"How you doing, mate?" Ron asked casually.

Harry nodded. "I'm doing better. A bit."

"We've been so worried about you," Hermione admitted, "We wanted to write, but we thought that maybe you needed time alone, but..."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay now."

Suddenly, more footsteps were heard as Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George and their younger sister, Ginny came down the stairs.

"Hey Harry," Fred smiled.

"Good to see you, mate," George added.

"Good to have you here," Ginny agreed.

Lupin smiled as he stepped forward. "Where is everyone else?"

Hermione looked at him with a nod. "In a meeting. They're waiting for you."

With that, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody quickly left for another room close by.

"Weird seeing Lupin again, huh?" Ron said, "Though I wish he were still at Hogwarts."

"Even though he's a werewolf?" Ginny said to her brother with a teasing grin.

Ron's ears turned red. "I was only scared for a minute."

Harry was getting more confused. "What's going on here? Exactly whose here?"

"Everyone plus Dumbledore," Fred answered, "Doing a lot of work, the lot of them."

"What with the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who up and about," George added.

"Dumbledore?" Harry replied in surprise. "He's here too?"

Hermione was quick to answer him. "Harry, it's not like we tried to leave you out. We don't know too much either. But basically, since the Ministry isn't believing that You-Know-Who is back, Dumbledore and others have been taking matter into their own hands."

Harry began to feel quite ignorant. "Seems like I'm the last to know everything."

"C'mon, Harry," Ron assured, "We don't know that much either. Everything was mad to get everyone here. And they're just trying to look out for you."

"And went as far as making one of my aunt's neighbours a secret lookout," Harry added, "But what exactly is going on here? Why use a place like this as a meeting place."

"It was Dumbledore's idea," Ginny explained, "And it wasn't being used and no one really knows about it."

"Except the people I have to call my family," a hoarse voice called out.

It was a voice that Harry did not get too much opportunity to hear. He turned around in anticipation to see Sirius Black standing behind him.

"Sirius," Harry smiled, "You're back."

Harry's godfather smiled at him, looking much more healthier and handsomer than Harry could remember.

"It's good to see you Harry," Sirius smiled as he put his hands onto Harry's shoulders affectionately, "I'm glad you got here safe."

"I'm glad you're here too," Harry added before looking around, "And this is...your house?"

Sirius looks at the walls begrudgingly. "Not by choice, only by blood. I hope I'd never have to come back here. But Dumbledore needed a place to use and this proved vacant."

"What are you all using this place for?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at Harry seriously. "Dumbledore's taking whatever action he needs, especially now with Voldemort back."

The Weasley siblings cringed at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, as most witches and wizards do.

"Harry," Sirius said, "Now that you're here, it's time you familiarize yourself with the Order of the Phoenix."


	6. The Little Details

Chapter 6

"The Little Details"

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked in puzzlement, "What's that?"

Sirius led Harry and the others into the nearby lounge as he spoke. "A society that was first established by Dumbledore years ago since Voldemort's first rise to power. A secret resistance."

In the rather unspectacular setting of Grimmauld Place's lounge, they all took seats as numerous questions began to form in Harry's mind.

"So, the Order's main purpose is to one day stopped Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"In the event that the Ministry of Magic's efforts to do so prove inefficient," Sirius nodded.

"And according to Dad," Ron added grimly, "They've got themselves a pretty good head start. Setting themselves up for being cursed out of existence."

"Because they don't believe Voldemort is back," Harry realized, "I've seen the Daily Prophet."

Hermione looked at him. "Don't let the Ministry's actions get to you, Harry. Dumbledore believes you. And so do we. After everything that happened back at Hogwarts in June, it's..."

Harry let out a heavier sigh than he would have intended, stopping Hermione abruptly. She and the Weasley siblings looked at him with concern.

Sirius put his hands onto Harry's shoulders. "What happened to Cedric Diggory wasn't your fault, Harry. You shouldn't blame yourself for it."

Harry looked up as bravely as he could. "It's just hard to deal with. But I am trying to..."

Harry did not know what exactly to say. To say, "move on," or "get past it," did not feel appropriate. While he and Cedric were not exactly friends, they were more than just schoolmates and acquaintances.

Sirius nodded with a proud smile. "Good man. Just like your father."

After a pause, Harry returned to the original subject. "If you're part of the Order of the Phoenix, does that mean...?"

"Everyone here in this house right now is considered a member, Harry," Sirius explained, "Even you. As long as you are truly loyal to Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix proudly accepts you as one of its own."

"Although," Fred remarked in disappointment, "We're not considered official members yet."

George nodded in mutual agreement. "We're still sitting at the children's table."

"We're still in school and not of age yet," Ginny shrugged casually, "What did you expect?"

Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermione all smiled genuinely at these comments.

"But all you need to know for now," Sirius continued, "Is that we're doing everything we can to deal with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. We're all on your side and hopefully, everyone else will see that you're right...before it's too late."

Harry nodded in understanding as another thought entered his mind. "Were my parents ever a part of the Order?"

Sirius grew strangely quiet at this question but nodded as he softly answered. "Until their very last day. Before Pettigrew betrayed them. When he betrayed all of us."

Harry expression turned cold and vengeful. Peter Pettigrew, the man who used to call himself a friend to his parents, James and Lily Potter, was obvious a former member of the Order himself, before he turned spy for the Death Eaters and sold them out to Voldemort.

"Let's try not to drag up anymore unhappy memories for now," Lupin's voice called out.

They all looked up to see Lupin along with Ron's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing in the entrance of the lounge.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley beamed happily as she rushed over to him in her usual maternal affection, "It's so good to see you, dear!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled as he stood up to welcome her hug, "Good to see you too."

"I think it's about time that you get a proper birthday celebration," Mrs. Weasley said kindly, "Only three more days to prepare, so make sure to tell what you like to eat best."

"Harry Potter," Mr. Weasley smiled as he extended he hand, which Harry shook promptly, "Good that you're finally here with us."

"Mr. Weasley," Harry responded happily. The Weasleys were indeed his favourite family.

"I trust everything will be fine here for the next month or so?" a familiar voice called out.

They all turn to see Professor Albus Dumbledore himself standing behind Lupin along with Tonks, Kingsley and Moody.

He smiled kindly at Harry. "Hello Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry acknowledged.

"I certainly hope that you will find yourself in good company during your stay here," Dumbledore nodded, "And I daresay that your 15th birthday will be quite the affair. I regret that I will have to miss it."

Lupin nodded. "The five of us should be leaving. We'll be in touch."

Harry wanted to ask them where they were going, but thought better of it.

"Sirius, Arthur, Molly," Dumbledore said, "I'll leave everything here at Grimmauld Place up to you three, with my utmost confidence."

The three of them nodded to this.

"We'll see you soon," Tonks remarked, "I love birthdays, after all."

Moody grunted at this in exasperation. "Young people."

"Shall we then, Headmaster?" Kingsley asked Dumbledore respectfully.

"Remus," Sirius called out warningly, "You better be back for Harry's birthday."

Lupin smiled at this and with that the five of them Disapparated into thin air.

"Well, I think we need to get some stuff done before dinner. Right George?" Fred said.

"Right Fred. Let's hop to it then, shall we?" George agreed.

With that, the Weasley twins Disapparated from the room. Harry almost jumped in surprise while Ginny merely yawned, unaffected by the sudden disappearances of two of her brothers.

Ron shrugged. "They just passed their Apparation test."

Hermione exasperatedly shook her head. "And it makes them so much more mature."

Ginny giggled as she went seat near Hermione. "No kidding."

Mrs. Weasley looked at all of them. "Well, dinner should be ready soon. Why don't all of you go wash up a bit?"

"Molly," Sirius said almost sheepishly, "You really don't have to do the chores here..."

"Sirius," she said to him sharply, "I've already told you that I don't mind. After all, this place can use a woman's touch."

Mr. Weasley shook his head warningly at Sirius. "Don't argue with her, Sirius."

Harry looked around and made another realization. "Where's Percy? Isn't he here too?"

Harry immediately knew that he had said the wrong thing when the room became deadly silent. While Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Ginny gained expressions of worry and dread, Mr. Weasley's face became unnaturally blank.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to allow Harry's words to sink in. He looked at her and got a brief glimpse of the tears in her eyes before she fled the room.

"Ron can tell you, Harry," Mr. Weasley said pensively before going after his wife.

Sirius sighed deeply. "I'll just move your things upstairs for you, Harry."

He leaves the four of them alone in the lounge, as Harry turned to Ron in completely bewilderment. "What did I do?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Percy's pretty much left home. He's siding with Fudge and the Ministry on this whole thing. He and Dad got into a fight and then he took off. We haven't heard from him in a while."

"Dad says Fudge's been using him," Ginny went on in a much more aggravated tone than Ron, "Bribing him to go against Dumbledore and you by promoting him to be his personal assistant and the like. Mom's still a bit touchy about it."

A loud mournful sob that was unmistakably Mrs. Weasley is heard from the kitchen. To Harry, it sounded a lot like Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who haunted the second floor girl's toilet at Hogwarts.

"Just try not to mention Percy to her," Hermione said to Harry gently.

* * *

In only the next couple of days, life at Grimmauld Place proved to be quite an experience for Harry. While he was able to enjoy the company of his friends and godfather, he quickly came to understand Sirius' hatred for the house as he got to familiarize himself with Sirius' past. 

"I was considered a blood traitor," Sirius explained, "Didn't have the proper 'pureblood' pride. When I finally ran away, James and his family took me in and my parents couldn't have cared less."

Harry also got to see the Black family tree that was kept in the drawing room. It was evident that Sirius's picture was burnt away from rest. Harry was also able to learn that Tonks and Sirius were actually related, as her mother, Andromeda was his cousin.

"Andromeda was disowned by her parents after she married Ted Tonks, a Muggle-born," Sirius explained as Harry examined the family tree, "Her sisters were also quite disgusted by her."

Andromeda also had two sisters, one of whom, Narcissa actually went on to marry, much to Harry's shock, Lucius Malfoy. They were obviously the parents of Harry's archrival and enemy at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

"I won't even bother to tell you about that," Sirius grunted in disgust, noticing Harry's observation of this.

The house was also laden various portraits of past members of the Black family that were constantly belittling and ranting at Sirius as he passed. He was only too quick to start ranting back at them.

In no time at all, Harry found himself awakening on the day of his birthday. After getting dressed, he head downstairs to be greeted by a most marvelous surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Grimmauld Place was completely transformed with beautiful birthday decorations. Looking at the hopeful expressions of the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius and the recently returned Lupin and Tonks, Harry felt himself being the happiest he had been the entire summer.

After a large birthday breakfast, Sirius led them all out of the house through the backyard, where Harry noticed for the first time was actually a small forested area.

Emerging from the other side of the trees, they found themselves in a massive grassy field. In the clearing of the field, several goal posts resembling Quidditch goal posts were set up with various broomsticks assembled on the ground, including Harry's Firebolt.

"Quidditch, anyone?" Sirius asked coyly.

A long but excitingly fun game of Quidditch ensued. Harry, being the Seeker for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team at Hogwarts, was able to notice Ginny and Ron's impressive skills throughout. This was followed by a large picnic lunch.

After the picnic, they all returned to Grimmauld Place and the adults broke off to allow Harry and his friends some privacy, in which they played several games of wizard's chess and Gobstones.

They then switched over to experimenting with several of Fred and George's latest inventions for their aspiring Weasley's Wizard Wheezes business, trying not to attract Mrs. Weasley's attention. Tonks even began to entertain them with her various Metamorphmagus transformations, altering her various physical features until she finally assumed Harry's untidy hair and lightning bolt scar.

They would have went on for hours if Harry had not noticed a strange creature roaming about the backyard, looking at him with what appeared to be an expression of affectionate familiarity.

"Buckbeak!" Harry exclaimed, remembering Hagrid's Hippogriff who they had allowed to escape from execution along with Sirius.

"Just to be safe," Sirius explained, "Call him Witherwings. He knows."

After spending much time with Buckbeak and teasingly taunting Hermione with the prospect of tying her up against her will and sending her into the skies on the Hippogriff's back, Mrs. Weasley called them in for a most lavish dinner.

This was finally followed by giving Harry his presents, a wonderful birthday cake and the traditional singing of "Happy Birthday". Much to everyone's amusement and the annoyance of their mother, the Weasley twins sang in horrendous operatic falsettos.

Finally, the party was over and Harry was forbidden by Mrs. Weasley and Sirius to help clean up. So instead he when outside to keep Buckbeak company and was joined by Ron and Hermione.

"So," Ron said smugly, "How was this for your first party ever?"

"And be painfully honest, Harry," Hermione added with a similar expression.

Harry looked at them with the biggest smile he ever had on his face. "This was the best birthday I ever had!"


	7. Caution Through the Alley

Chapter 7

"Caution Through the Alley"

The weeks at Grimmauld Place proved to have gone by far too quickly for Harry's liking. Just as he was feeling as though he had finally come to terms with Cedric's death and was on the path to being himself again, an owl arrived one morning after breakfast with letters from Hogwarts, two weeks before the start of term.

"Ooh," Hermione breathed in anticipation, "I wonder what my booklist will include this year. The readings just keep getting more interesting. Last year's readings for Arithmancy were just..."

"Enough to kill Professor Binns a second time round?" Ron asked in exasperation as Mrs. Weasley began to hand out the letters accordingly.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "In that case, we may as well go to Diagon Alley today and get your school supplies in order."

Sirius let out a soft sigh at the mention of everyone going to Diagon Alley. Harry looked at him as he took his letter from Mrs. Weasley. It was obvious that Sirius would not be able to come along.

"You don't have to feel bad about not being able to come with me, Sirius," Harry assured him, "I'll be fine with everyone else."

"Well, it's not just that, Harry," Sirius smiled at him, "I just miss actually going there. Your father and I had fun together at Diagon Alley."

Before Harry could respond, Hermione's sudden scream filled the entire household. Even some of the portraits were heard yelling in shock.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked with concern.

Hermione tried to speak but was clearly speechless and only able to let out gasps and mumbles of very little clarity. Finally, she quickly held up a small red and gold badge with the word, "Prefect" neatly etched into it.

"You made Prefect," Harry smiled proudly.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Ginny cried as she pulled her into a hug.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were quick to express their pride for Hermione as well. Hermione looked as though she was on the verge of joyful tears.

"Well done, Hermione," Mr. Weasley grinned.

"You're the prefect choice," Sirius nodded with a kind smile.

Hermione finally whispered two simple words. "Thank you."

"You'd best let your parents know," Mrs. Weasley beamed, "Believe me, it makes any parent's day to found out something like this."

"Too bad we didn't achieve that honour for Mom, huh?" Fred said under his breath.

"But at least Hermione can cover our tracks from now on," George added with a snicker.

Ron let out a loud snort of laughter at this comment. "You couldn't bribe her with enough textbooks to ever do that."

Ron opened his letter and pulled out his letter and booklist. At this moment, something else fell out of the envelope and onto the floor with a faint but audible chink.

Ron looked down and his eyes widen to twice their size. The twins were quick to notice this and looked at the little object on the floor.

"What is that!" Fred and George yelled in unison.

Everyone else looked from Ron to floor to see a badge identical to Hermione's. Shocked silence filled the air.

Ron finally whispered a faint response to this. "I've made Prefect too..."

Mrs. Weasley let out a scream of joy as she grabbed a hold of her son with a tremendous and forceful hug accompanied by loud kisses.

"Oh, Ron!" she cried happily, completely beside herself, "My little Ronnikins a Prefect! Now that's almost everyone in the family! Only Ginny left to go!"

"And who are we?" Fred snapped, completely insulted by his mother.

"The next-door neighbours?" George demanded in complete agreement.

Mr. Weasley ignored the twins' rants as he goes to pat his son on the shoulder proudly. "Well done, Son. That's our boy."

Ron did not at all know what to say to this.

"What is it you want for this, Ron?" his mother asked, "Anything you want. Just tell us."

"What?" Rona asked in confusion.

"Well, you are getting a reward for this, of course," his father insisted.

Ron looked between his parents unsure whether or not he should take them seriously. Finally he gave a light shrug and a quiet answer.

"I don't know...a new broomstick maybe."

His parents were just barely taken aback by this.

"Not an expensive one," he quietly added, "Just...new."

His parents considered this request for a mere second.

"Absolutely!" Mrs. Weasley cried happily, pinching his cheeks.

"Nothing second-handed," Mr. Weasley agreed with a smile.

Ron gave a slight smile as he slowly picked up the badge. Hermione looked at him with a strangely blank expression as she approached him.

"Congratulations, Ron," she said quietly, as she awkwardly smiled at him.

"You too, Hermione," he added.

Ginny smiled at her brother with genuine pride as she hugged him. "Way to go, Ron."

Harry approached Ron with an identical expression and an extended hand.

"I'm happy for you, mate," he said genuinely.

Ron's smile finally became full and secure. "Thanks."

* * *

Moments later, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione materialized out of one of the many Floo Powder Network entryways in Diagon Alley. As expected, thousands of witches and wizards were already there to get their start-of-term shopping in order. 

"According to our letters," Hermione said, referring to her and Ron's Hogwarts letters, "Ron and I need to check into Flourish and Blotts right away for a quick Prefects' orientation."

"They do it again on the Hogwarts Express too," Ron replied, "Bill and...I mean, Bill told me."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Your mother and I will go Gringotts first. The rest of us meet with you at the store afterwards."

"Harry, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley asked, "Do either of you two need money checked out?"

"Actually, could you please exchange my money for me, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked politely, handing Mrs. Weasley her British pounds.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry assured, "I still have some and, um, _he_ already give me some too."

With that, the group separated. As Fred and George decided to go find their friend, Lee Jordan, Harry and Ginny were left to wonder up and down Diagon Alley alone.

"So now that no one else is here," Ginny asked slyly, "How do you feel about it?"

Harry was confused by her question. "About what?"

"Ron making Prefect instead of you?" she asked again, grinning every so slightly, "I mean, Neville, Dean and Seamus aren't exactly qualified and you would probably be better suited."

Harry laughed as this in slight disbelief. "I'm not jealous of Ron, Ginny. Not like the twins. I'm happy for him. And Hermione too."

"But are you really?" she asked, almost teasingly.

Harry sighed, not at all offended. "Look, Ron is more adapted to the wizarding world than I am. He'd probably do a lot better than I ever could."

"But Hermione's Muggle-born," Ginny pointed out.

"And she's still the best in my class," Harry added, "Besides, I actually feel good that Ron is getting the attention for a change."

Ginny is somewhat surprised by this response. "What do you mean?"

"Look," Harry explained, "Last term, Ron and I didn't speak to each other for a month because of my name popping out of the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. And Hermione made me realize that with me being...well, _me_...Ron ends up being a sideman all the time."

Ginny listened to him intently.

"I see Ron as my best friend," Harry smiled, "Nothing less. And I don't want to make him a sideman if I can help it."

Ginny smiled back him at this point.

"So, did I pass your test?" he asked.

"Perfectly," she nodded, "And don't take Fred and George too seriously. I know they're happy for him too. Only on the inside, of course."

"Of course," Harry agreed.

At this point, he began to look around in the stores of Diagon Alley. Despite the heavy crowd, he and Ginny did not seem to have a problem getting through.

As it appeared, everyone in their path seemed to be making way for them, murmuring amongst themselves as they passed. As Harry passed.

Harry looked worried as he whispered to Ginny. "Ginny, is everyone staring at me?"

Ginny nodded as she whispered back. "It's just because of the Ministry and Daily Prophet."

"Getting use to your celebrity status, Potter?" a drawling voice called from ahead.

Harry and Ginny stopped to see Draco Malfoy approaching them. At this point, the crowd finally decided to mind its own business.

Needless to say, Harry was never happy to see his archrival from school at any given time. He simply glared at Malfoy with narrowed eyes.

"Shopping Malfoy?" Harry asked carelessly.

"New term does start in two weeks," the greasy-slicked haired Slytherin replied, "And I need to make sure that I'm well prepared for Fifth Year."

At this point, Harry and Ginny noticed that Malfoy was practically puffing out his chest. The answer became obvious when they saw a green and silver Prefect badge pinned on his shirt.

"You've made Prefect," Harry acknowledged without displaying any congratulatory gestures.

"Naturally," Malfoy smirked arrogantly, "So I better not catch you making trouble. But then again, you'd love to pull a fast one on me if you ever get the chance too, wouldn't you?"

"Guess we'll never know," Harry said simply, "I didn't make Prefect. Ron did."

Malfoy let out a cruel and insulting laugh. "Weasley made Prefect over Famous Harry Potter!"

Ginny glared at Malfoy, anger clearly escalating in her eyes.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder to try to calm her, noticing her expression. "He'll be a lot better at the job than I'll ever be. Better than you too, come to think of it."

"What does that say about you, though?" Malfoy continued, disregarding Ginny's presence, "To finally be bested by Poor Little Weasel-Bee."

Ginny stepped forward to looked Malfoy menacingly in the eye. "You speak of my brother or anyone in my family like that again, and you'll live to regret it!"

Harry pulled Ginny back slightly. "He's not worth it, Ginny."

Letting Harry's words sink in, Ginny stepped back from Malfoy.

"We should go and meet the others soon," Harry said to her.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Guess you're right."

Malfoy snickered at this. "Well, at least you can still boss around your girlfriend, Potter."

"We're just friends!" Ginny snapped.

"And at least Ginny doesn't look like a pug," Harry remarked, "How is Pansy Parkinson doing, by the way?"

Malfoy glared at him at this remark. Obviously, he had no further comment to make.

"See you at school," he sneered as he took off into the crowd.

Finally Ginny let out a giggle. "Nice one."

"Thanks," Harry smiled, "Though I feel kind of bad for Pansy."

"Don't," Ginny simply stated, "Anyways, let's get back."

They turned around and began making their way through the crowd. As they were passing through, Harry was able to spot a pretty Asian girl with long black hair walking the opposite direction.

Cho Chang was able to see Harry as well and kindly smiled at him, though her expression was clearly tainted with sadness. Harry did not get a chance to stop and talk to her as the crowd quickly separated the two of them from each other's view.


	8. Chance Within Compartments

Chapter 8

"Chance Within Compartments"

The remaining two weeks went by incredibly quickly and before Harry knew it, he was waking up to the morning of September 1, the day for them to return to Hogwarts.

As they were enjoying breakfast, while Mrs. Weasley went on fussing over whether or not all of their trunks were packed, Harry could not help but to notice the sad expression on Sirius' face. Very similar to the expression he had the day they all had to go to Diagon Alley without him.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I want to come with you," Sirius responded determinedly, "Just for today. I just want to be able to see you off."

Mr. Weasley ears went pink. "Sirius, Dumbledore was clear that you mustn't leave Grimmauld Place under any circumstances. It's for your own protection. Kingsley has been giving the Ministry false information as to your whereabouts..."

"The Ministry's made Kingsley Shacklebolt's in charge of searching for Sirius," Ron explained to Harry, "He's tricked them into thinking that he's hiding in Tibet."

"What if I was in Animagus form?" Sirius quickly thought aloud, "No one would suspect. Simply put a collar on me with the nametag, Snuffles."

Harry smiled at this idea. "That's perfect."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Hermione, were not at all sure.

"It'd be too risky," Hermione replied, "In his animal form, he draws a lot of attention..."

"Only if he's alone and looking like a ghastly Grim," Ginny pointed out.

"But with all of us around him..." Fred added.

"He'll be like a big family dog," George finished.

Ron nodded in agreement. "It wouldn't hurt, Mom, Dad. He's done it before in Hogsmeade. And he's an unregistered Animagus. No one would know."

Mrs. Weasley looked at the anxious expression on Harry face and the determined Sirius. Finally, she let out a sigh. "I suppose fresh air far from this house would be good for you."

Just at that moment, an owl appeared at the window. Ginny went to let it in and it dropped a letter into Mr. Weasley's hand.

"It's from Bill," he said as he opened and read the letter, "He's being stationed at Gringotts in Diagon Alley and he's coming home."

Mrs. Weasley let out a cry of content. "Oh Bill's coming home! If only Charlie could too!"

"Bill and Charlie are both doing work for the Order in Egypt and Romania," Ron explained to Harry again.

"So why is Bill coming home?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"They supposedly asked him to train a foreign intern at the bank and he's been given Dumbledore's approval," Mr. Weasley read on, "He was even requested by the intern herself. A Fleur Delacour from France."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked blank. "A girl?"

"Fleur?" Hermione asked in surprise, "The Beauxbatons Champion?"

"She did say that she wanted to come back to England for a job," Harry said.

While Mr. Weasley grew uncomfortable by his wife and daughter's blank reaction to this turn of events, the twins smiled at Harry.

"That's is great," Fred is said, "Bill can take care of a few things for us space wise in Diagon Alley."

"For Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," George added, "Thanks to you, we're already off to a good start."

* * *

By quarter to eleven, everyone was on Platform 9¼ and loading their trunks onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Sirius was in his black dog form wearing a collar that read the name, "Snuffles". While he still attracted a bit of attention, no one seemed to think anything suspicious of him. 

"All of you, have a good term," Mr. Weasley said, patting the boys' and Hermione's shoulders affectionately and kissing Ginny.

"Be good and take care of one another," Mrs. Weasley said, kissing and hugging all of them.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Harry bent down towards Sirius.

"I'll see you soon, Snuffles," Harry smiled, "Take care."

Sirius' eyes in dog form still seemed human as he gently rubbed his nose on Harry's cheek. Without further ado, he and other students boarded the train and they were soon on their way.

The twins once again went to find their friend, Lee Jordan, while Ginny found some of her friends in her year. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry uncomfortably.

Harry smiled. "I'll be okay. Go to your orientation. And good luck."

Ron and Hermione smiled graciously and walked off towards the front of the train.

Harry began to look for a compartment, possibly with his other roommates, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Unfortunately, he found them in relatively full compartments with other students, including Ginny.

Harry found himself drawing closer to the back of the train, still unable to find a seat. Just as he was reaching the very end, he heard a drawling voice through an open compartment door that could only be Malfoy.

"So now Father's been doing a lot of extra work," Malfoy said in a bragging tone, "Anything to prove himself to _Him_, which shouldn't be too hard."

Harry stopped and stood by the compartment door, careful not to be seen.

"Ooh," a female voice that Harry thought to be Pansy Parkinson, "What is it exactly, Draco?"

"I'm not sure," Malfoy went on, "Trying to find out about some sort of secret weapon or secret agents that Dumbledore's been hiding."

"Dumbledore?" a male voice sounding like Vincent Crabbe, "With a secret weapon?"

"Or secret agents?" another male voice sounding like Gregory Goyle, "What for?"

"Don't know," Malfoy replied before snickering, "Probably so secret that old grit can't remember whether it's a weapon or an agent."

Harry allowed this conversation to sink in, although it didn't make much sense to him.

As he pondered over this, he found himself looking across the aisle into a compartment that only has one passenger who looked quite lonely.

Cho Chang was sitting alone looking out the window.

This was very strange for Harry. Usually she would be surrounded by a group of giggling girls, as she was very popular at Hogwarts.

Harry remembered not being able to stop and talk to her at Diagon Alley and how much it seemed to eat away at him afterwards. Though it does not stop him from being nervous around her.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Harry said, taking a deep breath.

Harry stepped towards the compartment and slowly opened the door.

"Hi Cho," he softly greeted her.

Cho turned her head to look at him.

"Hi Harry," she responded with her soft Scottish accent, bearing the same sad smile that she gave him that day at Diagon Alley.

Harry started to feel flustered. "Do you mind if I sit with you? Or do you want to be...?"

Cho shook her head kindly. "Oh no. Please, be my guest."

Harry smiled nervously as he sat across from her. While being alone with her made him feel anxious, he prayed that no one else would come and interrupt them.

"I guess we saw each other at Diagon Alley," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't stop to talk then," he explained himself.

"It was busy day," she nodded.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed, "So, how was your summer?"

It seemed to take her a long time to answer that question. "It could have been better. But life goes on and a new terms starts."

"Oh," Harry replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"You just asked me a question," Cho shook her head reassuringly, "And I answered. Nothing wrong with that."

Harry nodded, relieved that he had not offended her.

"How about your summer?" Cho asked.

He gave a light smile. "Rough at first, but it got better. I turned fifteen at the end of July."

"Happy Belated Birthday," she smiled.

"Thanks," he replied, "Spent it with Ron Weasley, his family and Hermione Granger."

"Your friends," she nodded, "They both made Prefect, didn't they?"

Harry was surprised by her knowledge of this. "How did you know?"

By way of answer, Cho modestly pulled out a blue and bronze Prefect badge.

"Wow," he exclaimed, "I didn't know you were a Prefect and a Seeker for Ravenclaw."

She blushed slightly. "I try not to brag."

"But then," he wondered aloud, "Shouldn't you be at the orientation with the others?"

"It's mostly the Head Boy and Head Girl's responsibility to help out the new Prefects," she explained, "I was only made one just last year. And I didn't really feel well. They already know."

Harry looked at Cho who looked back at him with her dark eyes that were rippling with both genuine kindness and sadness.

Deciding to take a chance, he gently asked, "How are you doing? Since..."

"Cedric?" she asked in a neutrally somber expression.

Harry immediately started to fear that he had asked the wrong question. "I'm sorry, Cho. If you don't want to talk about it..."

"It's okay, Harry," Cho assured him, "I'm okay. I'm getting better."

"Really?" he asked with concern, not sure if she was being honest.

She nodded. "I do miss him. And I know it must have been hard for you to see him..."

Harry swallowed, now fully convinced that she was not lying.

"But at least now he's in better place," she smiled bravely and resolutely, "After all, 'Even death is not to be feared by those who lived wisely.'"

He looked at her in awe, immediately sensing her obviously high intellect. "That makes sense. Although, I'm not very good with quotes."

She giggled slightly, but not to mock him. "Buddha. My family was from China originally."

He nodded in understanding.

"But how are you doing?" Cho asked him.

Harry took a deep breath. "It was hard for a while. Feeling that he really should have lived. It took a while for me to...I guess, get back to normal."

She shook her head sympathetically. "I wasn't your fault."

"I know," he said softly, "And now, I think I finally start to believe that. Although I kind of regret not getting to know him better."

"I think I might be able to trump you on that," she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

She sighed somewhat guiltily. "I ended it with Cedric...not long before the Third Task."

He did not know how to respond to this. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, "He was wonderful to me, but I was the real issue. Something about the two of us wasn't working with me."

He nodded again as he quickly remembered Cho crying at Cedric's memorial.

At that, she let out another sigh and smiled guiltily at him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I really shouldn't have bothered you with that.'

"Oh no, don't be," he assured her, "When you need to talk to someone, you just have talk to someone. And Cho, I promise I'm someone you can trust."

"Thanks," Cho smiled at him.

"No problem," Harry smiled back.

A strange but calming silence filled the air as the two of them continued to look at each other.

"Harry," Cho said apologetically, "That time when you asked me to go to the Yule Ball with you..."

"Yes?" Harry asked her, urging her to continue after a momentary pause.

"I really was sorry," she confessed, "I still am."

Somehow, this felt like something he really wanted to hear from her.

"Don't be," he replied earnestly.


	9. A Subtly Grand Entrance

Chapter 9

"A Subtly Grand Entrance"

It was possibly the most fun that Harry had ever had riding the Hogwarts Express, even though Ron and Hermione were not there with him.

He and Cho had spent the entire trip talking about almost anything and everything that came to mind. No one even interrupted them, with the exception of the kind witch who pushed the food trolley. He was even able to spontaneously display the courtesy to buy treats for Cho and himself.

"Remember our first match against each other?" Cho asked him giddily as she politely nibbled her pumpkin pastry, "When Oliver Wood told you not to be a gentleman..."

"And knock you off your broomstick if I had to," Harry laughed as he took a bite of his own pastry, "Wood can be a bit mental about Quidditch. He went on to play for Puddlemere United."

"That's wonderful for him," she remarked intrigued, "Whose your favourite team?"

He shrugged in embarrassment. "I don't have one. With the Dursleys, I don't know much."

She shrugged back carelessly. "Don't worry about it. You'll pick one soon enough."

"Whose your favourite team?" Harry asked.

"The Tutshill Tornados," Cho answered, "They've won five times in a row early this century. I've been a fan since I was six and hopefully this will be a good year for them again."

Before their conversation could proceed any further, Cho looked out the window and noted that they were approaching Hogsmeade Station.

"Looks like we're here," she exclaimed, somewhat disappointed.

"New term begins," Harry nodded, although the train ride was ending too soon for him.

She smiled at him, as if she was thinking the same thought that he was. "For what it's worth, Harry, you made this ride a lot more fun than it would have been for me."

This response had clearly made him happy. "I had a lot fun too, Cho."

Another pause of silence surrounded them, as they cannot help but just smiling at each other.

"Maybe we can..." Harry stammered ever so slightly, "Hang out a bit more this year?"

"Of course," Cho nodded as she blushed, "That would be great."

Again the two of them just smiled at each other, as though nothing else needed to be said between them and yet they both wanted to say so much more.

The Hogwarts Express has fully pulled into the station where the Hogwarts' gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid was waiting on the platform for the first-year students.

"Come along!" Hagrid's voice bellowed, "Firs' years! Don' be shy!"

Having changed into their school uniforms, the students emerged from their compartments.

"I need to go help the other Prefects," Cho explained, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Harry nodded as the two of them stepped out their compartment, "Bye."

"Bye," Cho replied as she walked off towards the front of the train.

"A new girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy jeered as he emerged from his compartment with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, who was holding his arm affectionately.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Cho Chang is certainly moving fast, isn't she?" Malfoy pressed on daringly, "I beat Cedric Diggory is rolling over in his grave."

"Shut up!" Harry snapped.

"She isn't even that pretty," Pansy exclaimed, "I don't see the interest, personally."

Even though hearing these insults towards Cho and Cedric were more than he could stand, Harry quickly rushed off as the all students began exiting the train.

Harry followed the upper-year students onto the platform where Hagrid was able to spot him.

"Harry!" he waved happily, "Good teh see ya!"

Harry smiled and waved back without hesitation as he and he and the upper years proceeded though the station and towards the carriages that were awaiting them.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice called as she waved towards the carriage she was stepping into. Harry quickly walked towards her and the two of them got inside. Sitting with them were Neville Longbottom and a girl that Harry had never seen before.

She looked to be in Ginny's year and had dirty blond hair and large silvery grey eyes. She was wearing a necklace made of Butterbeer bottle corks and her wand was balanced on her ear like a pencil. Judging by the crest of her uniform, she was a Ravenclaw. Harry was hardly able to see her face as her nose was struck in a magazine entitled _The Quibbler_.

"Hey Harry," Neville smiled, "How are you?"

"Good, Neville," Harry replied, still looking at the girl, "How about you?"

"This is Luna Lovegood," Ginny explained, "She's in my year and in Ravenclaw."

Luna Lovegood finally looked up from her magazine and looked at Harry with a rather odd expression. It looked to be mixed of curiosity, intrigue and even dullness.

"Harry Potter," Luna replied in a friendly yet strangely neutral voice, "Heard all about you. Funny we didn't get to meet sooner. You seem more modest than I expected."

"Um," Harry said, not sure how to reply to this, "Nice to meet you too, Luna."

Ginny nodded with an odd smile. "Luna's father is the editor for The Quibbler."

"Where he prints important stories that the public needs to know," Luna nodded proudly, "I can get you a discounted subscription if you like."

"That's okay," Harry said politely, "I don't read magazines really."

"Suit yourself," Luna shrugged nonchalantly as she return to her magazine.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked, "We were wondering where you went on the train."

"Well," he explained with a smile, "So I ended up sitting with Cho Chang."

"Really?" Neville asked, "Cedric's girlfriend?"

Harry and Ginny looked blankly at Neville at this remark.

"Sorry," Neville said, "It's just that I remember them dating before..."

Luna nodded slowly. "Hopefully she's feeling better, but life goes on."

Ginny smiled and looked at Harry, not wanting to push the subject any further.

As the carriages are pulled into Hogwarts Castle, the boats carrying Hagrid and the first-years were fast approaching the castle's bay.

* * *

The Sorting Ceremony was just finishing and soon everyone was seated at their tables. Ron and Hermione were now sitting with Harry, Ginny and their fellow Gryffindors. 

"So you got to spend the ride with Cho?" Hermione asked slyly, "I didn't even know that she was a prefect until now."

"Way to go mate," Ron smiled, "You always wanted to go out with her."

"Relax, you two," Harry said, "She's getting better over Cedric, but I don't want to push her."

"Very gentlemanly," Ginny commented, clearly impressed.

"That's probably the best idea," Hermione agreed, "No need to rush and as long as she's alright with it."

"You have to tell me _everything_," Ron demanded.

Harry laughs lightly at this as he looks over to the Ravenclaw table to see Cho. She promptly waved at him with her pretty smile and he was quick to reciprocate the gesture.

"Not thinking of courting her, are you mate?" Fred mockingly threatened Harry.

"After all, that's fraternizing with the enemy," George remarked, adding to the joke.

Although Ron began to laugh, Hermione could help but to glare at him at these familiar words.

At long last, Professor Dumbledore stepped towards his podium.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he announced, "Now while I am certain that we shall enjoy another fulfilling year in the light of past hardships, I most say a few words of a serious nature.

"Now I am certain that all of you by now have been made aware of the most recent campaigns of our Ministry of Magic. But let me assure you that whatever conflicts are occurring between Minister Fudge and myself, it will not upset the delicate balance of our school."

Seamus Finnigan who was sitting beside Ron and Harry lean in towards them. "Me mam almost didn't want me coming back because of that this. I had to bloody fight with her over it."

"And in deep regards to the memory of our dearly but tragically departed Cedric Diggory," the headmaster went on, "I ask you to honour his memory in the best way that you can, despite the Ministry's actions not to."

Harry looked over to Cho to see her bending down her head slightly with her eyes closed, as if she was in prayer. He nodded at this in respect.

"Now on a lighter note," Dumbledore said as his pleasant tone subtly returned, "You will have noticed that we once again are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"That job is so jinxed," Parvati Patil remarked.

"No kidding," Lavender Brown added.

Dean Thomas nodded. "Wonder if anyone was brave enough to take it this year."

Dumbledore continued. "Now while I am glad to report that we have indeed found a more than suitable replacement, it would appear that he is running slightly behind schedule."

Harry looked up towards the teachers at the front tables to see Severus Snape, the Potions teacher and he most hated professor. It was common knowledge that the embittered Snape deeply wanted the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts for himself.

"Now I must notify all of you," Dumbledore announced in a tone that was both serious and amused, "That the newest addition of our staff will prove very singular in his character. However, he will no doubt be a breath of fresh air for us all and I am confident that he will rise to his newly appointed task most magnificently."

Before the headmaster could continue, the massive doors of the Great Hall begin to slowly and steadily creak. Immediately, everyone's attention was drawn to the very back of the hall as the doors completely opened on their own accord.

There standing in the threshold was an incredibly handsome young man of Asian decent who did not look much older than Fred and George or even any of the seventh-year students for that matter. He had short, stylish black hair and dark bold brown eyes and was wearing a vibrant green tunic jacket with billowing sleeves atop white dress pants and white shoes.

He confidently but modestly walked up the middle aisle of the Great Hall towards Dumbledore. As he walked pass, all of the girls, even in Slytherin, allowed their eyes to follow his strong but graceful strides. Even Hermione and Ginny could not help but to stare at him almost dreamily.

"Who is that?" Ron asked in bewilderment, looking at the girls' expressions.

Harry thought he might have had the answer but thought it far too unlikely, given the young man's appearance. In his opinion, he did not look older than 20 at the very most.

As the young man stepped before Dumbledore, he bowed down on one knee in a most respectful manner.

"Forgive my tardiness, Headmaster Dumbledore," he spoke in a light Scottish accent that somehow resonated throughout the Great Hall without him raising his voice, making the girls breathless, "I had another important matter to attend to before arriving. But this won't happen again, I assure you."

Dumbledore simply smiled at the young man. "Tardiness will and always will be a youth's innate prerogative, Professor Chang."

"Professor!" the twins gasped as all the other boys' jaws drop in unified shock.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed breathlessly as all the other girls gasp in complete ecstasy at this most remarkable turn of turn of events.

At this Dumbledore motioned the young man to face the students.

"Please allow me to introduce to you," the headmaster announced graciously, "Professor Kwan Chang, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

At this point, Kwan Chang give a handsomely gracious and modest smile as he bowed to his students, not onto one knee but still in a uniquely respectful manner.

Before the boys could overcome their shock to begin clapping, the girls leaped up in their seats and began to cheer uncontrollably. Even Hermione had difficulty restraining herself, much to Ron's obvious fury.

Harry looked over to Cho and noticed that she was also standing and clapping, but her expression was very different from the rest of the girls. Her happy smile seemed to display great pride and even some kind of familiarity to Kwan Chang.

At that moment, a thought struck Harry. Cho and their new professor shared the same surname and both even spoke in a Scottish accent. He looked between the two and began to notice a faint but clear similarity between them.

Harry started to panic somewhat. "Please don't tell me..."


	10. Family Ties & Setbacks

Chapter 10

"Family Ties and Setbacks"

Although the Start-of-Term feast proved to be as splendid as it has always been, Harry found himself having difficulty truly enjoying it.

He could not help but constantly look from Cho at the Ravenclaw table to Kwan Chang who was sitting in between Professor McGonagall, his Transfiguration teacher and Professor Flitwick, his Charms teacher. Desperately, he continued to hope that that the two of them were in no way related to each other. Or at least not directly, as though they were siblings.

Harry was not the only person to keep an eye on the youthfully new staff member. Every single girl in the Great Hall could hardly take her eyes away from Kwan, as he was engaged in friendly conversation with his significantly older colleagues.

"I can't believe he's our new teacher," Ron randomly exclaimed loudly, "He's way too young for the job."

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione fussed, once again looking at Kwan, "Dumbledore would never have assigned him the post if he wasn't qualified."

Ron glared at her. "I suppose this means that you've gotten over Lockhart? And what about Viktor Krum?"

"Give it a rest, Ron," Ginny snapped, also looking at Kwan, "You could at least wait until having a lesson with him before you judge."

Ron looked over to Harry. "Come on, Harry. You agree with me, right?"

Harry was hardly paying at attention to Ron. "If you say so."

In what felt like an eternity for Harry, the feast was over and the students were being ushered out of the Great Hall.

"Ron," Hermione called, "We have to show the first years to way to Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh right," Ron replied awkwardly as he looked towards the new students, "Oy! Maggots!"

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny yelled in shock as Fred and George burst into laughter.

"I'll see you later," Harry quickly said to them as he went off to find Cho.

He found her seeing her other Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall with her fellow prefects.

"Cho?" Harry called as he approached her, "Could I have a word?"

"Oh, Harry. Just give me a minute," she said kindly as she turned to another Ravenclaw prefect, "Padma, just follow the others' lead, okay?"

"Okay, Cho. We'll be fine," replied the newly appointed prefect who Harry immediately recognized as Padma Patil, Parvati's identical twin sister who was sorted to Ravenclaw.

"Hi Harry," Padma smiled as she walked off with the other Ravenclaws.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Cho asked Harry kindly, her smile not wavering.

Harry nodded awkwardly as he tried to smile at her without being nervous. "Kind of, yeah. Professor Chang, um...He seems really cool, doesn't he?"

Harry felt like kicking himself for sounding like an idiot, but he did not what to ask his major question so quickly.

Cho nodded in what look to be admiration. "He is. I'm sure he'll be a great teacher."

"Yeah, right," Harry nodded again, "Well, I was wondering...I mean, about...this is going to be a dumb question."

"Oh no," Cho assured, "Don't feel that way. Whatever it is, you can ask me."

"Okay," Harry said as he took a slight breath, "I just couldn't help but wonder...Are you and Professor Chang...related...in anyway?"

At this, Cho gave a slight giggle. Harry become hopefully, thinking that maybe she would tell him that he was being ridiculous or silly.

"Actually," she said with a comfortably warm smile, "We are."

Harry's heart sunk, although he tried to hide it. "You are?"

"Obviously, that'd make me her older brother," a voice exclaimed.

Harry and Cho turned to see Kwan himself approaching them.

Harry fought the sudden desire to run away as quickly as he could.

"Harry," Cho began, "This is my older brother, Kwan."

Kwan smiled appreciatively at Harry. "The great Harry Potter. I was wondering if I'd ever get to meet you. Pleasure, I'm sure."

Harry nodded awkwardly as he and Kwan shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you too...Professor Chang."

At this, Kwan laughed. "I'm going to have to get use to this. Especially from you, Sister Dearest."

Cho laughed as well. "It comes with the job, Professor."

Harry laughed nervously, although he would have given anything to disappear right at this moment.

"So what gave us away, Harry?" Cho asked, "Just out of curiosity."

"Well," Harry slowly replied, "Your surname, your Scottish accent. Plus I can see the family resemblance."

"Most people can't," Kwan remarked, "Especially with Asian people."

"Well," Harry shrugged in what he hoped looked to be a nonchalant manner, "I was just wondering. Anyways, I should get going to my dorm to unpack."

"See you later, Harry," Cho smiled.

"See you in class," Kwan reminded him.

Harry walked away, smiling insincerely as the complexity of the situation sunk into him ever so slowly. He suddenly felt more certain than ever that this year at Hogwarts would indeed prove far more enduring for him than his previous years.

* * *

"You've got to be bloody joking!" Ron gasped loudly. 

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins, having just reported to them his latest discovery.

"Shouldn't there be a rule about that?" Fred wondered aloud.

"Family ties between the staff and students?" George added in agreement.

Hermione sat beside Harry and rubbed his shoulder. "Harry, I think you're blowing this completely out of proportion. It really shouldn't be as bad as you're thinking."

"'Out of proportion?'" Harry repeated, looking at her incredulously, "Hermione, our new teacher is Cho's older brother! How can I possibly hope for anything to happen between her and I now?"

"Honestly, what does that matter?" Ginny insisted, "You really like her, don't you? And it seems as though she really likes you too."

"Besides," Hermione added, agreeing with Ginny's perspective, "It could be a lot worse."

Fred nodded. "It could have been her _father_."

George nodded also. "Now _that_ would have been suicide."

"It's still suicide!" Ron remarked loudly. "Harry, you have got to forgot about Cho Chang and start...looking elsewhere in the market."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped in outrage, "How could you say something like that?"

"It's the rule!" Ron insisted, "An older brother never allows other boys within ten feet of his younger sister without beating them to a bloody pulp afterwards. And with her brother as a teacher, he might be worse than even Snape."

"Oh please!" Ginny exclaimed in exasperation, "The 'Big Brother' Rule. Only complete gits would actually follow that."

"It's the truth," Ron insisted.

"Only for some," Fred said.

"Not every brother," George remarked.

Ginny glared at her brothers with a deadly stare. "Are you saying that you three, Percy, Charlie and Bill would try to stop me from dating boys?"

"No," the twins replied truthfully with unified shrugs.

"Why?" Ron demanded of her suspiciously, "Are you going out with someone?"

"Like you have the right to tell me not too?" Ginny snapped back at him loudly.

Immediately, Ron and Ginny began to bicker with their older brothers mediating them to keep them relatively civil.

Hermione continued her efforts to sooth Harry's doubts. "Harry, as you as long don't try to do anything to hurt Cho, it shouldn't anger her brother. Besides, Professor Chang doesn't cross me as being the overly protective older brother. He's seems too genuine to be that way..."

"And he's simply gorgeous," Ginny added suddenly, quickly diverting herself from her argument with Ron.

"That too," Hermione agreed without hesitation.

"What!" Ron yelled in outrage. Fred and George once again burst out laughing.

Harry sighed miserably as he dragged himself out of his seat. "I'm going to bed."

_

* * *

Harry looked ahead as he transcended the oddly empty space surrounding him. Although he was in one of the many outdoor corridors of Hogwarts Castle, it felt as though no one else was nearby._

_Finally, he spotted her. Cho was sitting by herself on a bench in one of Hogwarts' courtyards._

_He slowly approached her, full of intention and determination. He was feeling more confident than he ever has before._

_Cho saw him approaching and smiled at him._

"_Hi Harry," she said._

"_Hi Cho," he replied with a smile, taken once again by her subtle but evident beauty._

_A peaceful silence surrounded them as they look into one another's eyes._

"_I wanted to ask you something," Harry said bravely, "Something I've wanted to ask you for a long time."_

"_What is it?" Cho asked curiously._

"_First," he continued, "I have to tell you something."_

"_What? Tell me," Cho insisted._

_Harry takes a deep breath. "I really like you, Cho. Ever since the day I first saw you, I knew that you were someone special. I can't describe it, but I do feel that way."_

_Cho was clearly taken by surprise. "Harry, I..."_

"_It was really hard for me to see you with Cedric at the Ball, just because I was too afraid to ask you first," Harry continued, "And I don't want to disgrace his memory, but I do know that I still want someone like you in my life."_

_Cho became speechless._

"_So, what I wanted to asked you," Harry declared promptly, "Cho, will you go out with me? On a date?"_

_Before she could respond, she became panicked. He looked confused by her reaction._

"_Harry, run!" she warned._

"_What?" he asked, not understanding her urgency._

"_Hurry and run!" she cried out, "Before he gets you!"_

"_Before who..." he began to say, but was not given the chance to finish._

_Harry felt himself being forcibly pulled from behind and thrust onto to the ground. Cho and the once peaceful surroundings seemed to vanish in an instant into a completely black void._

_A wand glowing with blue light was pointed at Harry and he felt himself being magically bounded to the ground. As he panicked and began struggling to free himself, he looked up as the holder of the wand slowly appeared with a most furiously expression in his eyes._

_Fear finally overcame Harry as Kwan Chang gripped his wand tightly, not saying a single word as the blue light turned green and intensified in brightness._

_Harry let out a horrified yell as Kwan unleashed his deadly curse._

* * *

At that moment, Harry abruptly awoke in his bed, breathing rapidly. Judging by their snores, Ron and his other roommates were still asleep. 

Harry sighed heavily. "What a nightmare..."


	11. Thinking Before Doing

Chapter 11

"Thinking Before Doing"

As the new term commenced the next morning, the students of Hogwarts all seemed to be thinking the same thing. What would Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Chang be like?

Harry was not too preoccupied with his own personal conflicts to take notice of some of the remarks being made of Hogwarts' newest teacher.

The boys all seemed quite skeptical of the idea of Professor Chang being an efficient teacher.

"He looks like he's twenty at the most. Blimey, he could pass for being a student."

"Shouldn't they have a rule about teachers at Hogwarts being a certain age to teach?"

"Or at least make sure they look like they're adults?"

"He can't possibly lead a class. No one's going to take him seriously."

The girls on the other hand were more than willing to accept their new teacher.

"The way he talks...he sounds like the perfect teacher."

"It's about time the staff had a fresh face among them."

"Isn't he absolutely gorgeous? Why can't any of the boys look like him?"

"Why couldn't he have been a new student!"

Ron could not help but to react to the gossip. "Bloody hell, you think that Chang was a member of the Weird Sisters or something. Even Lockhart didn't get this much attention."

Harry shrugged. "He's definitely made himself a new celebrity."

Hermione looked at Harry worriedly. "Harry, maybe you should just wait until we actually have a class with him. Then you can have a better time assessing the situation."

"Or forget Cho all together," Ron insisted.

"He doesn't have to do that," Hermione hissed at Ron, "At least not yet."

"Aha!" Ron exclaimed, almost in triumph, "So you _do_ think that I have a point!"

"I'll admit that I think you _might_ have one," Hermione snapped, "But you shouldn't judge someone that quickly..."

"Oh please," Ron sighed, cutting her off, "You're defending Chang as much as you did Lockhart. Poor Viktor's going to be crushed."

"What does Viktor have to do with this?" Hermione demanded.

"Thank you for the comforting words," Harry said unenthusiastically as the two of them continued bickering until their arrival to Transfiguration class.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was quick to address the class as they sat down. Obviously, she had a rather important point to make.

"Before we begin," she announced sharply, "I'd like to say that I will not be tolerating any of the gossip that you made be engaging yourselves in with regards to Professor Chang."

Everyone was taken aback by this random comment that was unrelated to her subject.

"I have had enough students for one day giggling and jeering at idea of our new teacher being as..." McGonagall paused as she tried to think of an appropriate word, "As youthful as Professor Chang, as I can assure you he is well above the age of seventeen and he is fully capable and qualified for his post."

The boys still looked skeptical while the girls could not help but stifle their giggles.

"So, as fifth-year students who be preparing this year for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels examinations," McGonagall insisted, "I expect you to welcome him with proper respect and etiquette as you would any other new teacher."

Harry had just realized that he did not even think about the OWL exams before now.

"And this will be the end of this discussion in my class and any attempt to continue it needlessly will result in losing house points," she continued, catching a glimpse of Ron's incredulous expression, "Yes, Mr. Weasley. Even from my _own_ house."

Without further ado, they all settled into the lesson. Nobody dared to even think of Professor Chang, as McGonagall was always a woman of her word.

After an hour of copying McGonagall's ever-complicated notes and a discussion of the curriculum for the year, including a brief introductory lesson in transfiguring sundials into ticking clocks, class was dismissed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to their next lesson when they ran into the twins.

"Just had class with Chang," Fred announced casually.

"Oh, how is he?" Hermione asked almost breathlessly.

The boys looked at her with odd expressions.

"As a teacher, I meant," she said in her defense.

"Bloody weird, he is," George responded in what sounded like awe.

Ron was not sure what to make of his brothers' assessment. "So, he was bad?"

Fred shook his head. "Anything but bad. He's pretty brilliant and really out there."

George nodded. "Really eccentric, he is. Make the complicated sound so simple."

"How is he...personally," Harry asked in curiosity.

"Like the teacher you'd want to be friends with, I'd say," Fred smiled earnestly.

"I wonder if he might have anything to add to the joke shop," George wondered aloud.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, surprised and somewhat perplexed.

* * *

At long last, the time for the fifth-year Gryffindors' first class with Professor Chang had arrived. After badgering him into eating a few bites of lunch, Ron and Hermione half-ushered and half-dragged Harry to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, Harry," Hermione insisted.

"Might as well get it over with, mate," Ron added.

"Can't I just skip, just this once?" Harry groaned in agony.

Naturally, Hermione was not going to have any of this. "You're not skipping the first class of the year."

Ron nodded. "Just go already or _she_ may get you expelled."

As they arrived and met with their fellow Gryffindors, a faint but highly rhythmical sound could be heard from inside the room.

"Is that...dance music?" Dean asked in surprised.

Harry and Hermione nodded, recognizing an upbeat genre of seemingly Muggle music while the other Gryffindors appeared quite bewildered.

Finally, they all entered the classroom to find Kwan Chang sitting behind his desk and relaxing with his feet up as he read a magazine entitled _Magical Meeting Muggle_. His head was gently bobbing back and forth in time with the music playing on a device that to Harry resembled a Muggle compact disc player and a magical record player.

Professor Chang let out a light laugh as he read his magazine, finally causing him to look up and see the class arriving for his lesson.

"Good day, lads and lasses," he smiled welcomingly, putting down the magazine. With that, he launched himself over the desk and sat right on the edge of it.

None of the students were quite able to move from the door towards their seats.

"What? Don't the like the music?" he asked causally as he clapped his hands and the music immediately stopped.

Still the student did not moved.

"You know, I don't bite," he added with a good-naturedly smile, "And unfortunately, Hogwarts' not going to give us all day for our lesson."

Finally, they all took their seats as their teacher remained sitting on his desk.

"Well, I'm sure I don't need to introduce myself," he began, "We all know what the latest gossip in the corridors these days."

The Gryffindors looked at each other nervously.

"But I'm not vain and I'd still like to work with you as your teacher," he insisted pleasantly, "That's what I'm here for, after all."

At this point, Chang finally got off his desk and began pacing. "I know what you're all thinking. How can someone like me end up being your teacher?"

He continued pacing, but proved confidant yet humble with each stride.

"But I'm not going to answer that question for you," he spoke again, "Instead, I'm going to do the job I've been hired to do and let you figure out your own answers. Fair?"

Here he gave a modest smile that seemed to calm the air in the room. Harry could not help but feel a strangely different atmosphere that seemed to subtly relax him.

"Now first," Professor Chang continued, "Let's take a look at the curriculum."

He snapped his fingers and caused the blackboard to reveal a layout of neatly written words.

"Now you don't need to copy this down," he insisted, "As I'm sure you'll remember it. Even you, Hermione."

Hermione immediately stopped in the middle of writing on her parchment and began to blush bright red, much to Ron's chagrin.

Indeed, the curriculum was quickly blatantly summed up.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Curriculum_

_Lesson Objectives:_

_1. To analyze the possible motives and uses of magical offense_

_2. To devise possible stratagems and tactics in magical defense_

_3. To study the theories of both offensive curses and defensive charms_

_Students will be evaluated upon the practicality of both their submitted work and their input in classroom discussions._

_Examination Objectives:_

_1. To apply the knowledge obtained from lessons in staging of magical offensive situations_

_2. To assess the outcomes of said staging and thus the level of magical defensive demonstrations_

_3. To practice and prepare for the Ordinary Wizarding Levels Examinations starting on June 1st_

_Students will be marked upon the ability to practically exercise their class work to their examinations._

_My tips to all of you: Use you common sense, have some wits about and most importantly...think before you do._

The Gryffindors were quite amazed by this simple layout of their curriculum.

"That seems easy enough, right?" Professor Chang nodded, casually leaning upon his desk, "And yes, I think my tips should be of a bit of help. Get those covered and you'll be fine. If not...you'll figure it out, I'm sure. Any questions?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up.

"Hermione," Professor Chang kindly acknowledged.

"Professor Chang," Hermione exclaimed, "I couldn't help but noticed that your curriculum doesn't include practicing spell under your lessons objectives."

As Hermione mentioned it, Harry and everyone quickly realized the same thing.

Professor Chang smiled and nodded. "You caught me but this is exactly how I plan to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. The spell casting will be reserved for your exams with me."

Ron looked at the young teacher suspiciously and spoke outright. "So you expect us to just...read and write and talk about spells...and be able to actually do them for exam?"

Once again, he smiled and nodded causally. "Yes. In my classroom, anyways."

The Gryffindors looked at each other incredulously.

"And for the record," their teacher added, "I always like a student who speaks his mind, Ron."

At long last, Harry regained his ability to speak and raised his hand.

"Harry, a question?" Professor Chang encouraged.

"Professor," Harry spoke, "There's no way to be able to learn spells without practice, is there? I mean, Professor Lupin always gave us time to practice in class and that really helped."

By now, the other students were nodding in agreement.

Professor Chang remained undeterred and did not appeared insulted by any means. "That is true, Harry. Practice makes perfect. And I did go over Professor Lupin's records of your progress, as well as those of who you all assumed to be Professor Moody at the time. I'm please to note that you all had more sufficient experience with their hands-on methods."

Here, he stand up once more and raised a finger as he gave a coy and rather mischievous grin. "But, remember my most important tip for you. Think before you do."

Everyone looked at him, completely baffled.

"Let me give an example," he suggested, "Neville, will you join me up here, please?"

Neville was surprised to hear his name called. As such, he slowly got up and walked towards the smiling Professor Chang at the front of the class.

"Not, don't worry, Neville," Professor Chang insisted, "I'm not going to put you on the spot, because everyone else will be doing the same as you, although I'll need you to help me a bit."

"Umm...ahh...yes, Professor Chang," Neville mumbled nervously.

"Now," he announces, "Everyone, close your eyes and open your ears."

Everyone was confused by these strange in instructions, but decided to follow them. Harry had to admit that he felt rather silly and as though he was a little child.

"Now, imagine a deserted alley. Dead of night, almost pitch black and you can hardly see a thing," came Professor Chang's voice. It sounded strangely different as though a gentle wind was altering it. As he spoke, Harry began to vividly envision the described scene.

"No one else is there," Professor Chang continued, "You're completely and utterly alone. On your own with no one to help you if might need it."

The scene in Harry's mind grew darker as Chang spoke and he began to feel a strong sense of dread and hopelessness.

"Suddenly," he intoned cautiously. "Movement."

Harry felt alerted as his mind felt sharp movement within the dark scene.

"More movement. You can't seem to trace them."

Harry felt the movements repeating and quickening. He felt panic.

"Stay calm. Keep your hand on your wand, Neville. Don't draw it yet."

Although he was addressing Neville, Harry envisioned himself handing his wand in his pocket.

"The movements stop."

Harry's dark scene remains deathly still.

"Start alert. Think about what you might or should do it anything does wrong, Neville."

Harry does so himself.

"Nothing seems to be there anymore."

The dark scene is still.

"Is it gone?"

Harry looks to make sure. Everything is still and nothing is moving.

"Death Eater!" Professor Chang warns.

Harry sees a forbidding Death Eater with his wand at the ready with red light blazing at it tip.

"The Cruciatus Curse! Neville, wake up and stop him!"

Everyone in class opens their eyes and sees a Death Eater standing before Neville.

Neville looked as though he might scream but his body seemed to be thinking starting else. He whipped out his wand.

The Death Eater prepared to strike. "_Cruci_..."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Neville struck first and the Death Eater vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Everyone was I shocked but also in awe of Neville's unusually quick reflexes. Even Neville was staring at his own hand and wand as though they were not his own.

Professor Chang stood behind his desk with an impressed smile. He waved his hand at the remaining smoke and caused it to vanished.

"Think like that for your lessons and do that for your exams," he causally remarked, "And I'll give you an 'Exceeds Expectations' or even an 'Outstanding'."


	12. Halloween High Jinx

Chapter 12

"Halloween High Jinx"

Studying Defense Against the Dark Arts had never been so unusual at Hogwarts. Although everyone was indeed getting to really like Professor Chang as a teacher, it did not stop some people, including Harry, from finding his teaching method very peculiar and somewhat insufficient.

For one class, he would teach an extensive lesson on simplified theories in combating the Dark Arts before having everyone give their own opinions to whatever he had to say.

Afterwards, he would assign a list of worst-case scenarios, albeit very serious and realistic examples, and instruct everyone to write out with complete and detailed explanations for their strategies to deal with each one for homework.

For the next class, he would then have everyone discuss their answers in a debate of sorts before collecting homework to mark at the end of class.

He also continued with his strange exercises where he would have everyone envision a dangerous scenario, which felt so incredibly real due to the atmosphere of the classroom, especially when they would open their eyes to come face to face with the exact same example and combat it on a surprisingly effective impulse.

As far as his marking scheme, Professor Chang would never seem to give anyone a grade below, "Acceptable".

However, Harry still felt that the class could do with some hands-on exercises and would have made this opinion loud and clear had he not kept in mind that this teacher was the older brother of the object of his affections.

As far as Cho was concerned, she and Harry would often run into each other in the corridors and engage in pleasant conversations, although both of them were still busy re-adjusting to school, homework and Quidditch practice.

Angelina Johnson had taken over as the Captain for the Gryffindor team and Ron had surprised everyone by trying out and making Keeper. Ginny had also tried out for Chaser but lost out to returning Chasers, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Of course, no one was able to replace the twins as Beaters.

It was only one week away from Halloween and Professor Chang decided to make an important announcement.

"I've decided that since it's already been two months since the beginning of term," he spoke, "Your first examination with me will be next class."

Ron dropped his books in horror. "But that's Halloween! You're going to give us an exam on Halloween!"

Almost everyone, except an excited Hermione, was similarly appalled.

Professor Chang raised his hands to calm them down. Harry found it strange how immediately he was able to do so with a simple gesture as the air in the room seemed to mimic his intentions.

"You lads and lasses can all relax," he assured with a good-natured smile, "It won't keep you away from the Halloween Feast. I'm not that cruel. Besides, I'm sure that you'll enjoy this exam. Remember that you'll be applying everything that we've covered up to this point in a completely hands-on practical exercise for your whole class."

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"You'll come to class and everything will be made clear to you," Professor Chang assured with an almost cautious look in his eyes, "Just be sure that you come..._prepared for anything_."

Everyone could not help but to notice his expression, which was a mix of slight warning and playful mischief.

At that point, the door of the classroom opened and in stepped Professor Snape.

The Gryffindors were surprised to see him there. During Potions class, which for Harry was more miserable and enduring than ever, Snape's dark and moody demeanour seemed to have had worsened. Obviously he was even more infuriated this year at being denied the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and everyone had guessed that he did not like Professor Chang in the slightest.

His expression confirmed these suspicions as looked at Chang with the utmost loathing.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office once you are finished your lesson..._Professor_ Chang," he muttered, barely able to finish the sentence.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Chang replied courteously, "I'll be on my way then. I just announced my first exam for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"_First_ exam?" Snape exclaimed with a faint sneer, "Already two months into term and you are only just assigning your first examination. Very poor judgment of you, young man."

Everyone looks at Chang to see how he would respond to this. Chang casually shrugged his shoulders in a most laidback manner.

"Maybe so," the young teacher replied calmly, "But this will be a most extensive exam and I'm confident that _all_ of the students will perform very well."

"You obviously haven't heard of the blunders of Neville Longbottom," Snape smirked wickedly, "The boy is a walking natural disaster..."

"If you want to bully the students in your own classroom, that's just your poor sense of judgment," Chang suddenly exclaimed, cutting him off, "But you will not be doing so in mine's."

The Gryffindors were surprised at Chang's immediate defense for Neville. Neville looked at him in complete speechlessness.

"And for your information," Chang continued earnestly, putting a firm but gentle hand on Neville's shoulder, "Neville has been doing quite well in my class."

Chang looked down and smile at Neville, who weakly but graciously smiled back.

Without much further ado, Chang dismissed class and walked out almost defiantly pass Snape.

"I almost can't believe that Professor Chang defended Neville like that," Hermione exclaimed as they head towards their next class, "Looking at his expression, I was almost scared but he looked as brave and confident."

"He may be a pretty good teacher in many respects," Harry commented, "But I still don't think that we're really for a practical exam. All we've been doing so far is theory."

"Yes, but the way that he explains it and has us to work with it," Hermione continued in a mystified tone of voice, "It really feels as though we're in the moment. As though it's really happening to us. Don't you think so, Harry?"

"Well, yes," Harry shrugged, "That's true. I mean, it's really odd but when he teaches the theory it feels like we're actually practicing it. For real."

"Ron?" Hermione looked over to him, "You've been quiet. Don't you have anything to say?"

Ron looked at them incredulously. "An exam on Halloween. That's just cruel."

Harry and Hermione sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Halloween had finally arrived. Harry ended up lagging behind the other Gryffindors who were making their way towards Professor Chang's classroom for their exam. Not wanting to be late, Harry hastily ran down the corridor. Reaching the end, he quickly turned the corner and... 

Two screams echoed throughout the corridor and Harry fall painfully onto the floor. He got up onto one elbow and noticed that he ran into a female Ravenclaw Prefect.

"Cho!" Harry gasped in shock as he quickly got up to his knees, "Are you okay?"

Cho groaned slightly as she held her head gingerly. "I think so. Nothing's broken, I hope."

Harry scrambled to his feet, completely horrified by what he had just done. "I'm so sorry. I was in a rush and I didn't watch where I was going..."

"It's okay, Harry," she assured as he helped her to her feet, "I'm fine. I know you're probably just running late for my brother's exam."

"Yeah, I am," he replied as he quickly picked up her things and stacked them as neatly as he could before giving them to her.

She smiled at him. "You'll do fine. I know it. Just be ready for anything that he might throw at you. He's full of surprises."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he felt his chest warm up instantly.

"I won't wish you luck," she said kindly, "Only because you don't need it."

He felt his cheeks blush as he smiled back at her. "Thanks, Cho."

With that, Harry continued on to class as Cho saw him off. He would have given anything to stay with her longer.

He met with Ron and Hermione and the other Gryffindors outside the classroom. On the door, they found a strange message from Professor Chang.

_Wands at the ready and think before you do._

Everyone was quite mystified by these instructions but promptly draw their wands as they cautiously filed into the room.

To their utter amazement, the classroom did not look like a classroom anymore. It was more like an empty void of space with nothing in it.

"What's going on here?" Seamus asked.

"I don't like this," Parvati exclaimed.

"You and me both," Lavender agreed.

Suddenly the opened door slammed shut and a strong wind filled the room. A strange light shone and suddenly the Gryffindors found themselves in a dark and horribly familiar forest.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried out.

"We're in the Forbidden Forest!" Dean realized.

"That's not possible!" Hermione responded, "You can't Apparate or Disapparate at Hogwarts!"

Harry finally realized what was happening. "It's just an illusion."

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. Only Hermione, Ron and Neville seemed to have heard Harry. Everyone else was still somewhat panicked.

"This is just part of the test!" Harry called out, "Just stick together and stay on your guard!"

Everyone quickly huddled with their backs to each other and kept alert. Immediately, a troll emerged from the forest in a raging manner.

"One large opponent!" Neville yelled out suddenly, remembering a lesson from class, "Spread out!"

Everyone did so and the troll was clearly unable to attack them at the same time.

"Stun it!" Hermione called out from a strangely glittering rock.

"Everyone!" Harry ordered from an oddly shaped tree, "_Stupefy_!"

Their stunning spells hit the troll and it vanished from sight. Immediately, the forest vanished as the wind whirled around them again. The strange light returned and brought them into a most dilapidated building.

"The Shrieking Shack," Ron announced approaching Hermione where the rock was replaced by a large discarded doorknob.

Harry looked to see that the tree was replaced by a mirror giving off distorting reflections.

Suddenly, loud moaning and roaring was heard as they all regrouped once more. Something else was coming for them.

Immediately, hideous and angry spirits emerged from the walls and flew in to surround them. The Gryffindors almost screamed.

"They're not real!" Ron realized, "Even if they were, ghosts can't hurt us!"

Indeed, the ghosts could do nothing to them and instantly vanished. Again their surroundings changed in a burst of wind and light to present another danger for them to overcome. Each time, another one of them is able to think of a strategy, but the illusions kept changing.

"How do we stop this!" Hermione asked.

"You're the genius!" Ron snapped.

Harry was not listening. He was noticing the two objects that seemed very consistent in each set of illusions. Although they keep changing with the surroundings, they were far too still for his liking.

"Hermione, Ron," Harry whispered, pointing to the smaller of the two objects, "During the next change, destroy that thing. Everyone else, stay calm."

Everyone else acknowledged Harry's orders as the scene changed again in the same fashion.

"Now!" Harry called.

"_Reducto_!"

Hermione and Ron blasted the smaller object that turned out to be the source of the light, causing it to transform into the remains of a shattered crystal ball.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry fired at the larger object that turned out to be the source of the wind, causing to transform into a newly disarmed Professor Chang who had fallen onto the ground.

Immediately the classroom reverted to its normal state. The Gryffindors looked from the crystal ball to laughing Professor Chang as he stood up.

"Well done!" he applauded ecstatically, "Exactly what I wanted. For each of you to solve a scenario before finding the source of the major problem."

At this moment, the crystal ball magically reconstructed itself from its shattered pieces with no signs of damage before floating toward Professor Chang.

"It's a Miragesphere," he explained, "Pretty useful to trick others who can't seem to see through it's tricks."

The Gryffindors looked at their teacher in awe of the most unique exam they ever had.

Professor Chang smiled at them. "Sorry if this was a bit sneaky for you all but you all did really well. Although I'll be saving your grades until next class."

Finally everyone break into excited conversation about the exam. Harry was still lost of words and in utter amazement of Professor Chang's methods.

Professor Chang smiled at Harry. "Good work, Harry."

Harry looked blankly at his teacher before finally smiling. "Thanks, Professor."

* * *

"That was brilliant," Ron gasped as everyone filed into the Great Hall for the annual Halloween Feast, "Just when you think that you can't learn anything from him, he really takes you off guard." 

"It was an interesting exam," Hermione added earnestly, "Although a written component would have given him more to mark us on."

Ron looked at her soothingly. "Hermione, it's alright to admit that you have a problem..."

"Oh, don't you start!" Hermione snorted at him annoyed.

Harry could not help but laugh. It was the first real laugh he had since the beginning of term.

He then felt a hand tap his shoulder and he turned around to find himself facing Cho.

"Hi Harry," she smiled kindly.

"Hi Cho," he responded.

Ron and Hermione quickly greeted her, although Ron had an unsure expression.

"Well, we need to meet the others," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm, "Harry, we'll see you at the table?"

Harry nodded his thanks as Hermione ushered Ron away.

At this point, Cho spoke again. "How did your exam go?"

"Good," he answered, "Your brother really is full of surprises."

"I knew you'd do well," she nodded, "Kwan has a way of making things really interesting."

"Maybe if we were all still children."

Harry groaned as he and Cho turned to see Malfoy along with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"The way Chang runs his class is pathetic," Malfoy insisted, "My father's already making his complaints. To have someone who isn't even that much older than us to teach. It's insulting."

"My brother is twenty-four, I'll have you know," Cho retorted casually but clearly upset, "He's more than qualified and he's an excellent teacher."

"Only you would say that," Pansy sneered, "Like brother, like sister."

Harry glared at Malfoy. "Professor Chang has his own ways of doing things. Just because you're obviously failing his class doesn't mean there's something wrong with him, Malfoy."

"Is there a problem?"

They all turned to see Professor Chang approaching the Great Hall.

"You know, the Halloween Feast smells even better than I remember it," he exclaimed lightly, giving the Slytherins a look, "I'd hate to think that any of you would want to miss it."

Malfoy looked at him defiantly. "Of course not, _Professor_."

Malfoy and his friends entered the Great Hall as Harry and Cho smiled at Kwan.

He smiled back at them. "And what are you two waiting for? The food's getting cold."


	13. The Snake Strikes down the Eagle

Chapter 13

"The Snake Strikes down the Eagle"

From Halloween onwards, Defense Against the Dark Arts once again became a favourite subject for many students at Hogwarts, considering the results of Professor Chang's first examination.

Almost everyone passed with excellent scores, including an amazed Neville. The only people who seemed to have not done as well as the majority seemed to be a selected few from Slytherin, including Malfoy and his entourage. However, it was a known fact that nobody had failed.

It was a week before the first Quidditch game of the season and practices had been increasing greatly in magnitude at the behest of Angelina. After one unbelievably strenuous session on a Saturday morning, Harry and Ginny were helping a rather battered but not seriously injured Ron back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Bloody hell, Harry," he groaned in agony, "How did you do this every weekend! Was Oliver Wood ever that crazy?"

"Hard to say," Harry replied, slightly bruised himself, "But Angelina's definitely giving him a run for his money."

"Fred and George said that they were going to try and found out if Wood died while playing for Puddlemere United," Ginny remarked, "They think Angelina's channelling his spirit."

Harry snickered while Ron only groaned again. Although Ginny did not quite make the cut for the Gryffindor team, Angelina felt she was good enough to be a reserve Chaser.

Approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, the three of them heard soft clattering approaching them. Clearly coming from the direction of the library was Hermione walking side-by-side with Cho, much to Harry's surprise.

"You don't say," Hermione gasped, "My goodness, the OWL exams sound so enjoyable. I don't understand why so many people complain about them."

"I really didn't think they were that bad," Cho responded, "But I think people tend to blow things out of proportion."

"Sounds a lot like Ro...oh, Ron!"

Hermione was caught out guard by Ron, Harry and Ginny standing in front of the portrait.

Ron glared at Hermione. "I do not blow things out of proportion."

"Hi Harry," Cho smiled.

"Hi Cho," Harry responded but was still surprised at the interaction between her and Hermione.

"I saw all of you practicing on my way to the library," Cho remarked, impressed, "You're all doing really well."

"How much did you see?" Ron asked suspiciously before Ginny jabbed him in the ribs to painfully silence him.

"Thanks," Harry replied, "So, you were both at the library?"

"Cho and I ran into each other and she saw that I was looking up information on the OWL exams," Hermione smiled, "She was able to give me a lot of great tips. Thank you so much, by the way, Cho."

"No problem, Hermione" Cho smiled back, "I'll leave you to fill the others in, though."

Harry gave a light smile at the friendly interaction between Hermione and Cho.

"Giving away little hints about schoolwork, Chang?"

Malfoy's drawling voice echoed throughout the corridor as he approached with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy following him.

"That will explain a lot," he sneered bitterly, "Like how everyone but us Slytherins breezed through your brother's joke of an exam."

Cho faced Malfoy defiantly as he stepped before her. "My brother doesn't tell me anything about his work."

"You would like everyone to believe that, wouldn't you?" he continued, "That having your brother as a teacher doesn't give you a lot of advantages."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry demanded as he stepped forward.

However, Cho raised her hand gently in front of Harry to stop him. Clearly, she did not need any help to defend herself. At least not yet.

"Believe what you want, Draco," she replied coolly, "But you're really being quite the hypocrite, considering the extra help you always seem to get from your father at your every beck and call."

Malfoy sneered at her. "With this place going to the dogs, only when I really have to."

"Like when you made Seeker for Slytherin?" Cho asked coyly.

Malfoy greeted his teeth ever so slightly. Clearly Cho had touched a nerve, much to the shock of Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy and the amusement of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm Seeker because I'm the best," Malfoy proclaimed.

"It's all about skills, not the broomstick," she added, "Either way, Harry outdoes you on both."

Harry blushed at the compliment Cho had just expressed for him.

For a while, they all remained silent, unsure of what should be said next.

Finally Malfoy spoke. "One day, when Ravenclaw has to play Slytherin, you're going to pay for what you just said."

"A shame that may not happen," Cho added, "Slytherin hasn't been able to beat Gryffindor during the first game of a season since Harry came along."

Malfoy glared at her vindictively. "Just you wait, Chang."

With that, he stormed off with his friends following him.

Cho turned to face Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who looked back at her with expressions of complete awe and satisfaction.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, finally overly coming his exhaustion.

"Spoken like a truly wise Ravenclaw," Hermione agreed.

Cho blushed and giggled ever so slightly. "I hope you didn't think me too rude."

"Too cool is more like it," Ginny laughed.

Harry looked at Cho with a content smile. He was utterly lost for words.

Cho smiled at him. "I was only trying to tell the truth."

Finally his voice returned. "You were great."

She looked down slightly but still smiling. "And I really do mean...everything I said. Everything."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked from Cho to Harry, awaiting his response.

"Thanks," he answered, unable to describe the incredible feeling he was experiencing at that moment.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione ended up spending most of the day with Cho, while Ginny went off to hang out with Luna. Cho proved to be wonderful company for all three of them and was even enjoyable to be with during her debate with Ron over their favourite Quidditch teams in the Great Hall after dinner. 

"The Chudley Cannons are way better than the Tutshill Tornadoes," he argued, "So what if Tutshill had six wins this century? Not like they were consecutive."

"Well, Chudley hasn't won since 1892," Cho added coyly.

"That's not the point!" Ron snapped at the ever cool Cho, much to the amusement of Harry and Hermione.

Finally Cho laughed herself. "I didn't mean they were bad, Ron. I'm just trying to joke around with you. All teams have their strengths."

"Well, for your information, I remember a game when the Cannons destroyed the Tornadoes," Ron added smugly.

"Right before they were able to tie up the game, as I recall," she replied with smirk, much to Ron's irritation.

However, it was all still in good humour, as it was clear that Ron and Hermione were really beginning to like Cho as a friend.

At that point, Ginny and Luna approached them with Neville trailing behind them.

"Cho," Luna said in her unusual tone of voice, "Roger was looking for you. Something about Quidditch, I think. It was hard to hear him with his new girlfriend's head muffling his voice."

Roger Davies was the Captain for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Thanks Luna. I'll go see him," Cho nodded as she got up from the Gryffindor table.

"See you later Cho," Hermione replied.

"Absolutely," she smiled at both her and Ron before turning to Harry.

"Bye Harry," she added kindly.

"Bye Cho," Harry nodded with a smile as Cho and Luna left the Great Hall.

"She really needs to pick a better Quidditch team," Ron stated, "But other than that, she's still pretty cool."

"Cho is really nice," Neville added, "She's helps me out in the library from time to time."

"According to Luna, she's really popular in Ravenclaw," Ginny added.

Harry was not quite listening as she looked at Hermione somewhat nervously yet hopefully.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, when you and Cho were in the library today," Harry asked slowly, "Did...she mention...anything about me?"

At this, Hermione smiled coyly. "You know, she asked me the exact same question for you."

The four of them stared at her intently.

"And?" Ron asked loudly.

She shrugged and casually got up, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Wait a minute!" Ron called, chasing after her, "Harry deserves to know!"

Ginny and Neville smugly looked at Harry who was wearing the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

It was starting to look like any other school week at Hogwarts, aside from the great anticipation towards the first Quidditch game of the season. However, little did Harry realize that a nasty surprise was awaiting him at an emergency meeting that Angelina called for the Gryffindor team in the Gryffindor common room. 

"That's been a change in plans," Angelina announced with severe disappointment, "We're not playing Slytherin this game coming up."

The team was utterly shocked by this news.

"Why! What rubbish excuse did Malfoy come up with this time?" Fred demanded.

"Whatever it is, he's not going to get away with it that easily!" George added.

Angelina shook her head. "That's another thing. We're not playing until the next game."

"What!" Alicia Spinnet cried out, "What is going on here, Angelina?"

"The Slytherins, with help from Snape and Malfoy's father convinced Dumbledore to change the gaming schedule this season," Angelina continued, "We're playing Hufflepuff in Game Two. Slytherin is playing Ravenclaw in Game One."

The entire began to shout their complaints as Harry drifted into a dreaded silence with a realization sinking into his mind.

This was part of Malfoy's revenge against Cho and was clearly only the beginning.

* * *

The day of the first Quidditch game of the season finally arrived. Although everyone was shocked by the new arrangements, most were still eager to enjoy a good game. Obviously, most of the support was being shown to Ravenclaw. 

Hagrid, whom Harry had rarely been seeing outside of Care of Magical Creatures due to having little free time had joined him and the other Gryffindors for the game.

"Cheer up Harry, eh?" Hagrid encouraged, "Still gon' be a great game. Though it ought' be you out there teachin' Pureblood Malfoy a thing 'er two."

As they were making their way into the stands, they brushed pass Kwan Chang.

"Well, hullo there Professor Chang," Hagrid smiled.

"Hagrid," Professor Chang smiled, "I still owe you a drink in Hogsmeade, don't I?"

As Hagrid and Professor Chang started to chat, Harry caught sight of Cho in her blue and bronze Quidditch uniform with her Comet Two Sixty broomstick in hand walking with her teammates.

He quickly pushed through the crowd towards her. "Cho!"

She stopped as her teammates walked on to give her some privacy.

"Hey Harry," she smiled, "Looks like Malfoy really has it in for me, doesn't it?"

Harry felt he could not afford to joke around. He looked at her seriously.

"Cho, I want to wish you good luck today," he began.

"Thanks so much," she exclaimed, "That means a lot to me."

"But also," he added, "Be careful...of Malfoy."

Cho gave him a sweet and brave smile and patted him on the shoulder. "I will."

With that she walked away as Hagrid and Professor Chang approached Harry.

"C'mon Harry," Hagrid encouraged, "You don' think a girl that strong's gon' be a scared of Malfoy, do ya?"

Professor Chang put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "She'll be okay, Harry."

Harry looked at Cho's brother anxiously. "I hope you're right."

Kwan smiled at him. "Cho's much strong than you think."

Without much further ado, Professor Chang went to join the other teachers while Harry and Hagrid joined the other Gryffindors.

"Cho will be fine, Harry," Hermione assured seeing Harry's expression as he and Hagrid joined them, "She's almost as good as you."

"She'll knock Malfoy out of the air," Ron added.

Harry did not say anything as the two Quidditch teams flew out of their stands and onto the Quidditch Patch.

Of course, Lee was doing his usual style of commentaries. "Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game: Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, although those dirty snakes know that they should be getting mauled by Gryffindor..."

"Enough, Jordan!" McGonagall snapped in aggravation, although it was clear that she too was angered by this sudden change. McGonagall was a die-hard Quidditch fan.

In what felt like forever for Harry, as he watch a glaring Malfoy eyeing a determined Cho, Madam Hooch stepped onto the field to begin the game.

Within seconds, Harry's fears became realized as it was clear that this was possibly the most vicious game of Quidditch he had ever seen without being in it himself.

The Slytherins were using every dirty tactic they could think of, despite Madam Hooch's calls for penalties. However, the Ravenclaws were still holding their ground.

With every ill-received goal that the Slytherins earned themselves, the Ravenclaws retaliated with clean plays and well-deserved goals. The game remained consistently tied.

Malfoy and Cho remained on the lookout for the Golden Snitch, which had been hiding all game. Several times, Malfoy would fly around in an attempt to mislead Cho but to no avail.

Harry spent most of the game watching Cho, hoping that nothing would happen to her.

Suddenly, Malfoy zoomed straight towards her, as if to crash into her. She quickly flew out of the way to dodge him but ended up putting herself into the path of two oncoming Bludgers.

"Cho, look out!" Harry yelled.

Luckily, Cho's reflexes were quick and she was able to evade the two Bludgers just barely.

"The Slytherin Beaters did that on propose!" Fred called out.

"Fowl! They tried to kill her! Call it, Lee!" George protested.

Cho and Malfoy came face to face, but suddenly a golden sparkle came between them.

"The Snitch!" Harry called.

Immediately, the Golden Snitch flew off with both Seekers in hot pursuit. Everyone cheered wildly, the majority spurring on Cho.

"Cho's beating Malfoy!" Ron called out.

"She's going to win!" Hermione agreed.

Indeed, Cho was much faster than Malfoy. However, Harry eyes caught onto something as Malfoy reached into his pocket.

"_Reducto_!" Malfoy had pulled out his wand and fired a spell.

"Cho!" Harry yelled but it was too late.

Cho's broomstick exploded, launching her into air as she screamed in shock.


	14. Heart to Heart

Chapter 14

"Heart to Heart"

At the sight of an exploding broomstick and the Ravenclaw Seeker plummeting towards the ground from fifty feet in midair, everyone let out a storm of gasps and screams.

Cho was falling fast towards the Quidditch Patch as her scream seemed to drown out all other noise in Harry's ears.

"Someone save her!" Harry yelled out suddenly as Cho was falling passed the viewing box reserved for Dumbledore and some of the teachers.

"Look!" Ginny called out as she pointed. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her finger.

Before Cho's teammates could respond, Kwan was seen quickly pushing his way through the other teachers. Without hesitation, he leaped off the edge of the viewing box after his younger sister.

"He's barking mad!" Ron yelled out.

"No, he ain'," Hagrid chuckled.

"What!" Hermione gasped.

Harry did not look away for a second as he saw Kwan quickly grab Cho by the shoulders and pull her close to him. Suddenly the air surrounding them seemed to swirl around them to form a barely visible vortex that was gradually slowing their fall. The two siblings were then able to safely land on their feet on the firm ground.

Everyone was in complete awe at this heroic feat.

Harry saw Kwan speaking to Cho, most likely checking to see if she was alright. She did not respond as she looked expressionlessly into her right fist, in which a golden object was fluttering.

"Cho Chang, who has just been rescued by her brother, Professor Chang, has caught the Snitch!" Lee announced, "Ravenclaw wins!"

Almost everyone began to cheer for Ravenclaw's triumphant victory despite the Slytherin's underhanded tactics. A relieved Harry quickly raced down onto the Patch to see Cho who was being surrounded by her ecstatic teammates. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Hagrid followed.

"Cho, are you okay?" Harry asked loudly but urgently.

"Great catch!" Ron commended.

"I'm sure he means that we're glad you're alright," Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks to your brother," Ginny smiled.

"Ain' that th' truth," Hagrid nodded.

Cho still did not respond to anyone as she abruptly released the Golden Snitch from her grasp. Harry and Kwan both took note of this and realized that something was deeply distressing her.

Suddenly Cho pushed through the crowd of people around her towards the viewing box as the other teachers were coming down. Harry watched her intently as she stopped before a scattered mass of trigs and wood.

Harry suddenly realized what was wrong. Cho was in shock over her destroyed broomstick.

Kwan slowly caught up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. However, it clearly had no effect as Cho looked to her side to see Malfoy being ranted at by Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Isn't it obviously," Hermione replied.

Harry and the others watch as Cho suddenly began marching towards Malfoy, her expression changing to seething anger.

"Oh no," Harry whispered, shocked at the rage on Cho's face.

"Cho, don't!" Kwan called out, going after his sister.

"Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin for your disgusting misconduct, Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall chastised as Cho stepped before the Slytherin Seeker with her brother, Harry and the others following her.

"And I dare say you owe Ms. Chang an apology," Madam Hooch added.

Harry saw Malfoy glaring at Cho, not at all feeling sorry for what he did.

Kwan put his hands on Cho's shoulders and tried to pull her away. "Cho, just let it go."

Harry felt certain that Cho was going to the slap Malfoy in the face with all her might, as did everyone else present.

However, she shocked everyone by punching him in the face with all her might.

Everyone gasped as Malfoy fell to the ground as his nose began to bleed.

Kwan quickly began restraining Cho who was struggling against him uncontrollably.

"That broomstick was a gift from my family!" she screamed, completely beside herself, "My mother gave it to my father when he played Quidditch and Kwan had it before me. And now you ruined it!"

"Cho, stop!" Kwan yelled, trying to calm her down, "Let it go!"

"He doesn't even feel sorry!" she hysterically protested to her brother, still looking at Malfoy, "He doesn't even care!"

"Hold yourself together!" Kwan yelled, forcing her to face him, "You're better than this!"

Harry and everyone else remained silent as they could not help but watch.

"Mother and Father always knew that," he said ruefully, "So I do. Don't be like this."

Cho remained silent, not knowing what to say. Finally, tears began to fall from her eyes as she suddenly ran off the Patch.

Harry watched her go sympathetically. He had a good idea how she must be feeling.

Kwan faced McGonagall respectfully. "I apologize for my sister, Professor McGonagall. She's very emotional and it's been a very difficult time for her since our parents' passing this summer."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at him in shock.

Harry looked back in the direction that Cho had run off. All this time, he thought that the only person she was in mourning for was Cedric.

Suddenly, he thought that he probably had no idea how Cho was feeling right now.

* * *

It had never occurred to Harry that Cho might have suffered another tragedy in her life. She did tell him that it had been a difficult summer for her but she still hid a great deal of her emotions.

"Poor Cho," Hermione exclaimed sympathetically as the three of them sat in the Gryffindor common room later that day, "To lose her parents over the summer. It's just so horrible."

"How do you think people deal with losses like that?" Ron asked thoughtfully, not at all sounding like his usual self, "First she lost Cedric and than her parents."

"I suppose she had he brother to help her through it," Hermione answered, "And I suppose that makes him her legal guardian now."

"Only the two of them together as a family?" Ron added, "Must get awfully lonely, and not to mention bloody depressing."

Harry finally got up from the couch and held towards the portrait hole.

"Where you going, Harry?" Ron asked.

"To see Cho," Harry answered simply.

"Harry," Hermione called, stopping him, "It might not be a good time."

Harry looked at her almost defensively. "I'm just going to talk to her. Let her unload if she wants."

Without another word, he step through the portrait hole as it opened for him.

Knowing that the Ravenclaw dormitories were somewhere at the west side of the castle, Harry began to walk in that direction.

Eventually he finds himself crossing paths with Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Harry," Ginny called, "Where you going?"

"I'm just going to see Cho," he answered, "I want to make sure she's okay."

"Don't bother going to Ravenclaw Tower," Luna exclaimed rather carelessly, "She's not there. They're still celebrating their win over Slytherin and she went to see her brother."

"Okay, thanks," Harry nodded.

"Harry," Neville said before he could leave, "She's probably a bit sensitive right now. When you lose people you love..."

Harry paused as Neville found himself slightly lost for words.

"...It can be tough," he finally finished, shifting awkwardly as though he felt that he was saying something rather stupid.

Harry did not think Neville's words were pointless at all, considering that he knew the tragic secret of Neville's parents. "Thanks, Neville."

"She'll be okay," Luna added, "Ravenclaw did beat Slytherin after all. That tends to happen for them a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," Ginny nodded, "We'll see you later, Harry."

With that, Harry went towards Kwan's classroom. Upon arriving, he gently knocked at the door, as though he really did not want to disturb the two siblings.

"Come in," Kwan's voice called out.

Harry entered to see Kwan and Cho sitting across from each other on two desks. Although they both smiled at him, Cho's eyes looked especially sombre and unhappy.

"Hi Harry," she said softly.

"Harry," Kwan exclaimed, "You needed to see me?"

"Actually, Professor," Harry said sheepishly, "I was looking for Cho and I was told that I would find her with you."

Kwan nodded casually. "And so you did. No worries at all."

He stood up and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "We'll talk a little later, alright?"

She nodded gently. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry about before."

"Don't be," he shook his head, "Just try to be your better self."

With that, Kwan kissed Cho on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered, kissing him on his cheek.

With that, she stood up and walk towards Harry. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Harry nodded but saw Kwan heading towards his private office.

"Professor Chang, Cho," he said, addressing at the both of them.

Kwan turned around to face Harry and Cho once again.

"I'm really sorry about your parents," Harry said as kindly as he could.

Kwan smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Harry."

So did Cho. "Thanks."

With that, Harry and Cho left the classroom with Kwan watching them walk off together.

Walking side by side, neither Harry nor Cho really had any place they wanted to be in mind. It seemed as though each other's was all they both needed.

"I'm also sorry about your broomstick," Harry said, "I think I know how you might feel. I was pretty sad when my Nimbus Two Thousand was smashed up by the Whomping Willow."

"Thanks," Cho replied, "I heard about your first broomstick too. And then you had the Firebolt for our first match."

The both of them giggled at this.

"But I suppose your Comet Two Sixty had a lot more sentimental value that either of my broomsticks ever did, didn't it?" he asked sympathetically.

"I think if my parents were still alive, I wouldn't have reacted like that and punch Malfoy," she added somewhat shamefully.

"Personally, I think I would have done the same thing," Harry said, trying to reassure her, "After all, Malfoy had it coming."

"I'm usually not like that," Cho said, "I hope it didn't make you think any less of me."

He shook his head as he gently held her arm, causing them both to stop walking. "People like Malfoy just bring out the worse in others, Cho. I think you're a wonderful person."

She looked back at him intently. "Thank you, Harry. That really means a lot to me."

Slowly, they both looked down upon his hand on her arm.

Harry smile nervously and gently pulled it away, as though afraid that she may disapprove.

Cho only smiled as she looked down slightly, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

A brief but calming silence befell them as their eyes slowly met.

"I really wish you had told me about your parents," he spoke again, "Because I really am sorry for your loss. For you and your brother."

"I sorry I didn't," she apologized, "I guess I wasn't ready for the sympathy. First there was Cedric and now..."

"Your parents must have really loved you, Cho," Harry commended, "Just like your brother. Your family is so proud of you."

"Just like your parents would have been for you, Harry," Cho added, "I can tell just by knowing you."

Neither of them was sure as to what else to say, since it hardly felt necessary for them. They began walking side by side again, only this time, Harry shocked himself by feeling the unbelievable courage to want to hold her hand.

Although his doubts were urging him to resist and he certainly did not want to take advantage of Cho at her most vulnerable, he slowly allowed his arm to reach out.

Slowly but surely, Cho's hand met his halfway and their fingers gently intertwined.

* * *

Harry and Cho eventually end up sitting by the lake enjoying the beautiful weather.

Whether they were talking about whatever came to mind or were just sitting together in strangely blissful silence, Harry could not imagine himself being any happier. Even the water of the lake seemed to trickle and ripple as though in tune with the atmosphere around them.

"So even though it can be miserable living with the Dursleys," he said to her, telling her about his life with the Dursleys, "I guess it helps me to appreciate where I really come from."

She smiled kindly at him, having already expressed her sympathy for his living with his less than loving relatives. "You've come such a long way, Harry. I'm so happy for you."

Harry smiled again as he looked down at their hands still intertwined.

"I really like you, Cho," he exclaimed sincerely.

She looked down at their hands and back at him. "I really like you too, Harry."

Suddenly, he also began to feel sheepish. "I really hope it doesn't seem like I'm trying to advantage of you when you're feeling..."

She shook her head. "Don't be. Sometimes things just happen but when they do, it's always for a reason."

Harry looked intently at her. "Do you really think so?"

Cho nodded. "Even if I'm feeling vulnerable, being with you can't be a bad thing."

The two of them once again smiled genuinely at each other.

However, they are interrupted when a hand gently taps on Cho's shoulder. They turned to see Professor Filius Flitwick, the diminutive Charms teacher and the Head of Ravenclaw House.

"Excuse, Ms. Chang," he said pleasantly in his squeaky voice, "I don't mean to disturb you but I believe you are wanted at a celebration in Ravenclaw Tower. If you feel up to it, that is."

"Of course, Professor," Cho replied as she and Harry got up, gently letting the other's hand go.

"Very well done at the match today, dear," Flitwick smiled, "And I wish you the best of luck at the next game, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry acknowledged as their Charms teacher walked off.

"Can I walk you back?" Harry asked.

"I'd love that," Cho nodded as she gently took hold off his arm.

As they walked, another rather bold thought entered Harry's head.

"Next week is the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year," he said, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me."

"Just the of two of us in Hogsmeade next weekend?" she asked, blushing slightly, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Harry began to stumble slightly over his own words. "Well, we don't have to do it like that if you don't want? We could invite...um..."

Cho giggled and looked at him earnestly. "I'd love to go out with you, Harry."

He felt even happier than before. "You would?"

She nodded. "I would."

They both smiled ecstatically at each other, coming to a silently blissful agreement.

"Your brother's not going to kill me, is he?" Harry asked jokingly but also cautiously.

"Kwan can be a bit protective, but I think you'll live," Cho assured him they walked.

Happy as he was, Harry's concerns towards Kwan were not quite dispelled. However, he did respect him as a teacher and as Cho's older brother and became firm as to what he should do next.


	15. Respect & Courtship

Chapter 15

"Respect and Courtship"

"You're mad as a hatter!" Ron insisted frantically.

"Personally, I think you're behaving like a gentleman," Hermione added approvingly.

Harry let a deep breath as the three of them walk towards Professor Chang's classroom.

"You already got Cho to admit that she likes you and to go to Hogsmeade with you," Ron continued, "You should be asking Cho to keep it a secret..."

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione replied in exasperation, "Matters like this always become gossip in a school. Almost everyone goes to Hogsmeade on the assigned weekends."

Harry sighed nervously but determinedly. "I've made up my mind. I just want to ask Kwan...I mean, Professor Chang for permission to take Cho to Hogsmeade."

Hermione gained an awkward expression at this. "Although I think you shouldn't be acting as though you're asking for his permission. He's her brother, not her father."

"He's still her legal guardian and her only family," Harry added, "I know it's really old-fashioned to do something like this..."

Ron widened his eyes. "As well as complete suicide..."

"Give it a rest, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"But Professor Chang is our teacher, and a teacher I respect. I think I have to do this."

Finally, they arrived to the classroom with the other Gryffindors and allowed themselves in.

They were surprised to see Professor Chang facing Snape at the front. Harry could actually feel the tension in the air as he saw the two teachers glaring at each other.

Finally, Professor Chang looked away from Snape to acknowledge the arrival of the Gryffindors with a sudden change into his usual smile and manner as the air seemed to slightly calm itself.

"Afternoon, lads and lasses," he addressed, "I trust you're all ready for our discussion today."

None of the Gryffindors said anything as they awkwardly took their seats. Harry could not help but realize the expression of loathing that Snape was focussing on Professor Chang.

"Well, Professor Snape," Professor Chang said as he turned to Snape, his smile fading ever so slightly, "If you'll excuse me, I need to get my lesson started for today."

Snape began to walk towards the door not paying any attention to the students.

"I daresay this discussion ought to be a most lively one," he exclaimed as he approached the door, "Lively enough to compensate for the lack of practical experience you offer in your class."

"That's really up to my discretion, thank you," Professor Chang replied, waving his hand as the door slammed shut quite forcefully behind Snape just as he had barely exited the room. The hems of his black robes were briefly caught up under the door until he was finally gone.

The Gryffindors observed this speechlessly, although Seamus could not help but to slowly whistle to himself.

Almost immediately, Professor Chang's expression restored itself to its usual cheerfulness. "Shall we begin? Who will start us off?"

The discussion had proven to be a most lively and interesting one indeed, despite the seemingly simple topic they were focussing on.

"As you can tell for yourselves," Professor Chang said as their lesson was nearing its end, "Facing the opposition with exact opposites is not as simple as it seems. Although you will be able to immediately exploit your opponent's most obvious weakness, there are still ways that the entailing strategies can easily be used against you. Now why would that be?"

Hermione's hand shot upwards immediately, as usual.

"We all know you know, Hermione," the handsome young teacher smiled kindly at her, "But lets give your fellow Gryffindors a chance. All your points go to the same house, after all."

As Hermione put down her hand in a slight sulk, Neville, who had become much more confidant in Defense Against the Dark Arts, put up his hand albeit timidly.

"Neville?" his teacher encouraged.

"Because your opponents would be aware of their own weaknesses," Neville answered slowly and carefully, "So they would learn to adapt and find ways to bend them to their advantage."

"Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Chang smiled as everyone else, including a genuinely proud Hermione, silently expressed their congratulations to a relieved yet happy Neville.

"Now," Professor Chang continued, "This discussion proves most useful when dealing with a witch or wizard who focuses their magic through a specific form. Such witches and wizards tend to be incredibly skilled with their specialized powers at best while can also be inflexible in adapting different types of magic and are thus highly predictable. However, it will always be crucial to have a balance sense of thought and knowledge in order to face these individuals."

"Professor," Parvati asked, "What do you mean by focusing magic through a specific form?"

"A witch or wizard who practices a specialized form of magic develops an affinity with a specific aspect, or theme if you will, that ultimately governs the powers that they are most skilled with," Professor Chang continued, "While they can still use basic magic like everything you're taught here at Hogwarts, they go on to gain abilities that reflect a quality of themselves."

"So, their own special type of magic becomes something of a trademark," Dean exclaimed.

"Exactly," the teacher nodded, "Some examples are quite common, but others can be far rarer to the point of being only obtainable naturally from birth for no specific reasons."

"Like a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked, thinking of Tonks.

Professor Chang gave a brief pause before nodding. "Good example, Harry. A witch or wizard who can change form at will without spells and potions."

Hermione raised her hand and Professor Chang quickly acknowledged it.

"Professor," she began, "I've only began to read into this, but what about an Elementist?"

He gave another brief pause and spoke again. "Indeed. A witch or wizard who can naturally wield magic in tuned with a specific element of nature. Although the art of Elementism, the practice of wielding element-based magic, can be learned to certain degree, only those who are born with it truly have the potential to become incredibly powerful and skilled with it."

The end of class then came and Professor dismissed the Gryffindors.

"Harry, it's not too late to turn back," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Good luck," Hermione insisted as she quickly ushered Ron out of the class. Soon it was only Harry and Professor Chang left as the Hermione closed the classroom door behind her.

Professor Chang acknowledged Harry's presence with a smile. "I'm guessing you needed to talk to me alone, Harry?"

Harry nodded as he tried to push away his nervousness and to remain as calm and as focused as possible. Uncomfortable silence ensued as Harry faced his youthful and cheerful teacher.

"I was hoping to speak with you about something important, Professor Chang," he finally addressed, "Actually, about someone important."

Professor Chang's smile does not fade, although he began to nod his head in understanding. "If it's about Cho, I think I saw this coming."

Harry felt panicked as his thoughts of Cho flooded his mind.

"She didn't say anything, by the way," Professor Chang assured Harry, "I could tell just from the both of you. I'm not that old, as I think you know."

At this, Harry would have wanted to laugh but decided against it. "With your permission, I'd like to...escort her to Hogsmeade this upcoming weekend."

Professor Chang sat on his desk with a thoughtful expression. "Why would you ask for my permission? Did you not already ask her?"

Harry knew he had to answer this carefully. "I did and she said yes. I just thought that, since you are my teacher and you are also her last remaining family, it was my responsibility to show you some courtesy."

Professor Chang reminded silent as he looked at Harry thoughtfully.

Harry continued talking. "Professor, your sister is a very special person to me. She's been through a lot and she deserves to be happy. And I just want you to know that I would never do anything to disrespect or hurt Cho. She's better than that and I want to be apart of her life."

At this, Professor Chang's smile softens as he gives a casually snicker.

"Harry, my sister means everything to me," he replied, "And I do want the best for her. I appreciate your respect and I'm thankful that you wanted to first seek my consent."

Harry looked hopeful at these words.

Finally Professor Chang chuckles. "But in the end, it's all up to her. If she's willing to take a chance on you, that's enough for me."

Harry felt the most grateful smile stretch across his face as he began to breath normally again. "I understand, Professor Chang. Thank you."

Here, Professor Chang leaned in close. "All I ask is that you don't break her heart."

Harry shook his head, knowing he was perfectly serious. "I won't."

* * *

"You asked Kwan for permission?" Cho asked with a giggle.

Harry sighed in embarrassment. "I felt like I had to. He's our teacher and your guardian and we see him almost everyday..."

"Honestly," Cho replied earnestly as they walked down the path to Hogsmeade the following Saturday afternoon, hand-in-hand, "I think that was really sweet of you. My parents would have definitely approved of you."

Harry laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

The entire walk was beyond pleasant as Harry somehow knew that whether they were talking or just silently being close to each other, Cho was being completely honest with how she was feeling and this only made him even happier.

Finally they arrived in Hogsmeade, which somehow looked even more inviting than it ever did for Harry before.

Without even waiting to ask each other what they wanted to do first, Harry and Cho began to scour the village, going into every store they passed by.

First stopping at the Post Office, Harry observe the massive flock of colour-coded delivery owls as Cho dropped off some mail she was having sent to some friends in China. This brought up a conversation of the magical community of China, on which Cho was able to easily elaborate as Harry listen with great interest.

"So the magical laws in China are a lot stricter than here," Harry asked.

"That's why my parents decided to move to Scotland," Cho answered.

"Lucky for me," Harry shrugged good-naturedly as Cho laughed.

Honeydukes was the next stop. Cho was quick to pick out her favourite sweets and help Harry to pick out ones that suited his still developing magical tastes.

As soon as they both had a fairly packed bag of sweets, Harry began to count out his money as they started for the front counter.

"You don't need to pay for me just because we're on a date," Cho insisted, noticing the amount he was counting out.

"Come on," Harry teased, "Let me try to be perfect for our first."

Cho giggled. "Harry, that's so sweet of you. But you don't have to worry because I'm not that kind of girl..."

"Because you're even better," Harry added with a smile, but then noticed a candy he had not seen before and pick up a pink flower shaped gumdrop.

"I've never tried this before," Harry exclaimed casually.

"No, don't!" Cho yelled in warning but it was too late as Harry popped the gumdrop into his mouth. After he swallowed it, he let out a loud and brief laugh as he felt his ears being tickled. It was only as Cho began to laugh uncontrollably that Harry looked into a glass display to see that he had pink flowers poking out of his ears. However, he too began to laugh.

After paying for their sweets and pruning the flowers out of Harry ears, he and Cho continued to Zonko's Joke Shop where their innocent browsing of the shop's items turned into a mischievous pulling of harmless but wild pranks on each other.

"Years of hanging out with the Weasley twins' taught me a lot," Harry laughed as Cho had just walked into the fifth prank he set for her while she only got him with three.

However, their fun was somewhat cut short as they had clearly set of a chain reaction where everyone in the shop began pulling pranks on everyone else. Harry and Cho nonchalantly slipped out of the shop before the owners could trace all the mayhem back to them.

As they approached Gladrags Wizardwear, Cho began to pretend that she did not see it. Harry knew immediately that she wanted to do clothes shopping and was afraid of boring him.

"Come on," he insisted, "You can show me what's fashionable in the wizarding world."

Cho smiled as she led Harry into the shop. Immediately, she collected a massive pile of outfits and headed straight to the fitting rooms, which magically changed her into the outfit that she wished to try on while neatly hanging up her own clothes.

As strange as some of the clothes appeared to be at first glance, Harry had to admit that Cho somehow looked great in all of them.

After displaying a massive montage for Harry, Cho quickly asked him if he saw anything he liked. Although he was still unsure, he did try on some outfits. However, he felt that he probably did not look nearly as well in his selections as Cho did in hers, despite her assurance that he did.

After long browses through Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and Dervish and Banges, they found themselves standing outside of Madam Puddifoot's teashop.

"I first came here with Cedric," Cho said somewhat awkwardly, "It's really nice and the tea is wonderful. But you want..."

"Let's have some tea," Harry nodded, "I haven't been here before."

"Are you sure?" Cho asked, "Because I'd be just as happy with a Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks."

"We'll pick some up on our way back," Harry insisted, "Or we can save it for next time."

The two of them smiled at each other as they went inside.

Madam Puddifoot's teashop was a quaint little café and almost each table was seated with a couple as a soft music filled the air. Harry felt strangely at ease inside, even though it was not exactly his taste. He looked at his smiling date and quickly realized the reason.

Eventually they were seated at a table near the back and almost as quickly served a honey lemon tea and butter pecan crumpets recommended by Cho.

"This really is a nice place," Harry commended, "Peaceful and quiet. Sometimes The Three Broomsticks can be loud, probably because it's a pub."

"And the fact that every boy at Hogwarts fancies Madam Rosmerta?" Cho asked him coyly.

Harry laughed at this, almost coughing out his crumpet. "I don't."

Cho sipped her tea with a teasing smirk. "Of course you don't."

Although his smile did not fade, Harry's voice grew slightly serious. "I don't fancy anyone. I only care about you."

Taking in his words, Cho smiled at him with an almost dreamy look in her eyes.

At this point, they heard the music growing slightly louder as the other couples began to dance slowly on a dance floor that they did not noticed before.

Cho looked back at Harry almost pleadingly yet with certainty. "Dance with me."

Harry felt himself unable to acknowledge his fear of dancing from the previous school term. Letting his actions speak for themselves, he took Cho by the hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Laying her arms around his shoulders and neck and gently placing his hands on her hips, they slowly swayed to the music and held each other close, as Harry gradually stopped paying any attention to the rest of the world around them.

Time seemed to freeze for them for just an instant. For Harry, this moment with Cho felt like it was going to last forever.

Words at this point felt useless to even say. Looking into her eyes, Harry felt her mind opening up and her soul seeping into him.

Slowly but surely, the two of them pulled each other even closer, embracing into a hug and resting their heads on each other's shoulder with their eyes gently closed as they continued to dance. Harry felt as though the floor had vanished from underneath them and that he and Cho were dancing on midair.

With their bodies pressed against each other, Harry felt his heart beating as though he had two hearts that were perfectly in synch with each other. Immediately, I knew it was Cho's heart beating with his. I finally felt that they had become one.

However, the most incredible and most wonderful feeling of all was that he knew, without a shadow of doubt, that she was truly feeling the same way for him as he did for her.

Finally, as the music began to slowly draw to an inevitable and almost cruel ending, Harry and Cho turned their heads to face each other as that they lips gently met to passionately yet gently caress each other in their first kiss.


	16. Interferences & Moments of Intimacy

Chapter 16

"Interferences and Moments of Intimacy"

Harry had never stopped to wonder what his first girlfriend would be like, even when he first meet Cho and developed his crush on her. Back in those days, even the idea of having someone like her simply as a friend was unimaginable.

Needless to say, the days following their perfect first date in Hogsmeade was possibly the happiest of his life. Everything was perfect down to the smallest, most minor details. It became almost impossible to see either Harry or Cho around Hogwarts without the other. As such, Harry was doing everything he could be a good boyfriend.

Cho was even beginning to make regular visits to Gryffindor Tower, as she was quickly becoming a welcomed guest and friend towards Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George. The other Gryffindors however needed some time to adjust to her visits, especially Angelina and the other somewhat weary members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"So most of the OWL examinations are practical?" Hermione asked her during one of her visits as they all sat in the common room.

"Almost all of them have a practical component along with knowledge assessment," Cho nodded as she sat next to Harry on the couch with his arm draped over her shoulders, "Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. Magical History, however, is entirely questions and answers and all the examiners are specially appointed by the Ministry of Magic. Also, you need to get certain grades for certain subjects before you can be allowed to continue them into the NEWT examinations after sixth and seventh years."

"But that only makes them so much more interesting," Hermione commented as she was taking notes, "And challenging in a positive way."

"I thought they were kind of fun," Cho nodded as smiled before turning to Harry, "But not as fun as Quidditch, of course."

"I should think not," Harry smiled back.

Ron leaned over the back of the couch to whisper into Harry's ear with sarcastic distaste. "Harry, what have you done? Now there's two of them."

Cho good-naturedly reached behind Harry's head and pulled Ron's ear with a slight pinch. "Ron, I'm not deaf. Besides, you know that you'll be asking for Hermione's help for the exams anyways. And me, if you're desperate."

Ron pulled away and mockingly laughed at her comment. "Doubt it, Tutshill Lover."

"Cannon Head," Cho countered as Harry burst out laughing.

Ginny laughed as well, as did the twins. "That is the perfect name for him! Because his hair matches their uniforms!"

Ron's ears turned pink as he forced back a genuine laugh, not willing to give Cho and his sister that satisfaction. "Every Weasley has red hair! It's not my fault!"

As Fred and George continue to taunt Ron with his newly conceived pet name, Neville mumbled nervously, "I'm going to fail the OWLs, aren't I?"

"Not if you study, Neville," Cho smiled kindly, "You'll be fine."

Harry could not help but appreciate how well Cho was fitting in with his friends.

Just as they were clearly beginning to enjoy themselves, Cho checked her watch. "I hate to just leave but I should get back to finish some more homework. I almost wish I didn't get accepted into some of my NEWT classes."

Everyone was clearly disappointed to see Cho leave, as they were truly beginning to enjoy having her around.

"Let me walk you back," Harry insisted, as the last several times he was unable to walk with her to Ravenclaw Tower due to school and Quidditch commitments of his own.

"Okay," Cho nodded as she led Harry towards the portrait hole.

The others saw the two of them off as the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind them. Harry and Cho turned to look at the Fat Lady who was giggling nonchalantly, blushing at the pleasant sight of them holding hands.

On their way to Ravenclaw Tower, they were passing by Professor Dumbledore's office when their almost bumped into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic who looking rather flustered and frustrated.

"Minister Fudge," Cho exclaimed with a startled expression, which Harry picked up quite quickly.

The short and stout Minister looked up and almost immediately greeted her with a smile. "Miss Chang, so wonderful to see you again."

He looked over to notice Harry and his smile was almost immediately replaced with a frown. "Mr. Potter, how do you do?"

"Minister," Harry acknowledged politely, knowing that Fudge was less than pleased to see him.

He looked back at Cho, once again smiling. "I hope everything is well with you and your brother. My sincere condolences for your parents and I regret I wasn't able to attend their funeral myself. They will be missed, I assure you."

"Thank you, sir," she nodded, "We understand."

The Minister went on. "Well, I must be going now. Many matters for me to attend to. Do say hello to your brother for me."

"He's most likely in his office in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom," Cho added, "Perhaps you could see him on your way out."

"Perhaps I will do that then," Fudge nodded, "Well, good day to you, my dear."

He looked over to Harry with faint but obviously repressed distaste. "Mr. Potter."

With that, he took his leave. As he walked in an unusually quickened pace for a man of his stature, a recent issue of the _Daily Prophet_ fell out of the pocket of his robes.

Neither one of them really thought about calling out to Fudge, as Harry instead picked up the paper and took a look at the front page.

"_The Return of You-Know-Who..." FALSE!_

_The magical community is still overcome by hysteria as the Ministry of Magic continues its efforts to calm the aftermath of the false allegations regarding the supposed return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as made by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"_We are urging the community to disregard these claims, as they are completely false and have no valid merit," Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic proclaims during a recent public address, "Professor Dumbledore has clearly lost his sense of priority and is merely using his own paranoia as a reason to entertain the delusions of one, Harry Potter who at the outset of his adolescence is clearly attempting to bask in his glory as the Boy Who Lived as a frightful way to come to terms with the tragic loss of his parents."_

_Although it has become apparent that unusual events such as strangely altered weather is being noticed even by members of the Muggle community, the Minister assures all concerned witches and wizards that there is nothing to fear and that any doubts that have been cast by both Dumbledore and the emotional disturbed Mr. Potter should be discarded._

_It is common knowledge that Mr. Potter lost his parents, James and Lily Potter, as an infant fourteen years ago when he initially made You-Know-Who disappear..._

Harry felt his skin beginning to burn with rage as he read this article. His hands shook as he became tempted to tear the Daily Prophet to shards.

"_Aguamenti_," Cho's voice hastily called out as her wand tapped the Daily Prophet, shooting out a jet of water that pushed the newspaper onto the floor while drenching it utterly.

"Don't bother with that," Cho said to Harry soothingly, "There are people out there who believe you. No one would lie about something as serious as Voldemort."

Harry was almost shocked to hear Cho say Voldemort's name without hesitation and fear. So far, the only people other than himself who would do so are Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius.

"I believe you," Cho assured him, leaning in as their noses touched gently.

Harry smiled as he felt her words lifting his spirits. "Thanks."

He leaned in and kissed her, although they both pulled away upon hearing the familiar rushing steps of the caretaker, Argus Filch. Not waiting to explain the soggy mess of papers on the floor before them, they quickly continued onwards to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Do you know Fudge?" Harry asked her casually as they walked, "Personally?"

Cho shrugged. "My parents used to work for the Ministry. In the Department of International Magical Cooperation as liaisons with the Magical community in China."

Harry nodded in understanding. "But I still wonder what Fudge is doing here, if he doesn't want to believe Dumbledore."

Cho shook her head. "I wouldn't know. I don't hear much from within the Ministry anymore, since my parents..."

"Harry, Cho," a voice called out to them cheerfully as Hagrid approached them.

"Hagrid," Harry exclaimed happily.

"Hello Hagrid," Cho smiled, "Has Kwan bought you that drink yet?"

"No, but he will be," Hagrid winked, "Once I go and get him to Hogsmeade, it'll be a don' deal. Anyways, I got teh be goin' to see Professor Dumbledore. You don' know if anyone's bin to see him jus' now, do ya?"

"Fudge came out of his office, we think," Harry said.

Hagrid grew grim at this. "How'd he seem?"

"No need to discuss that, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall's voice called out from behind Harry and Cho, "Until we see the Headmaster."

McGonagall was walking briskly towards them and was about to make a turn in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Is there a problem with the Minister being here, Professor?" Harry asked.

She seemed as though she wanted to answer that. "Never you mind, Potter. Should you ever see Minister Fudge on school grounds again, I suggest you simply show him the same courtesy as you would a teacher and give him no reason to offer you any discord. Hagrid?"

Hagrid nodded and patted Harry and Cho on the shoulders as he and McGonagall headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on?" Harry wondered aloud. He severely wished that he had his invisibility cloak with him.

"Isn't obvious, Potter?" Malfoy's drawling voice called out as Harry and Cho turned to see him approaching them.

"Fudge's just trying to make sure that Dumbledore isn't up to anything," Malfoy sneered, "Considering all the trouble he's caused since the Triwizard Tournament. Hopefully he'll also pick up on how badly Dumbledore's been running this school."

This quickly caught Harry's attention. Was the Ministry of Magic planning to interfere with Dumbledore, even at Hogwarts?

"Is there anything you don't complain about, Draco?" Cho asked scornfully, "By the way, how's your nose?"

Malfoy glared at her. "Have you gotten yourself a new broomstick yet, Chang? That antique of your family's shouldn't be too hard to top off."

Harry saw Cho's eyes flare and gently put his arms around her to restrain her if necessary.

"Enjoy detention," Harry mocked as he gently led Cho away.

"Flitwick let me out early," Malfoy called as he continued on his way, presumably towards the Slytherin dormitories that were located near the dungeons of the castle.

"Thanks," Cho said as she took hold of one of Harry's arms as they continued walking.

They finally reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories which was a suit of armour standing before a stone wall that has been carved to resemble a gateway.

Cho turned to Harry. "You've never been inside Ravenclaw Tower with me before. Do you want to come in?"

Harry looked at her coyly. "I thought you said you had homework to do."

"I could still use the company, if you're not busy today," she smiled.

Harry smiled back and nodded his head.

Cho turned to the suit of armour. "_Nosce te ipsum_."

At that moment, the suit of armour seemed to come to life as it stepped aside and bowed towards Cho and Harry. The stone gateway then opened its twin doors and allowed them into the Ravenclaw common room.

It looked very much like the Gryffindor common room with the exception that everything was decorated after the emblematic symbols of Ravenclaw, including the colours of blue and bronze.

The common room was already occupied with several Ravenclaws who were either talking with each or were studying intently. However, almost everyone took a brief notice of Harry as Cho take him by the hand and lead him through the entrance as it closed behind them. Harry felt slightly out of place but still comfortable with Cho by his side.

"This is nice," Harry nodded, "A lot like Gryffindor."

"Just wait for me here and I'll get my homework," Cho said, "I'd invited you, but the boys here aren't allowed to go into the girls dormitories."

Harry nodded. "I know. Same in Gryffindor. Seamus once tried to sneak up the stairs into the girls' rooms and the stairs turned into a slide."

Cho giggled as she hurried off into the girls' dormitories. He waited patiently near the front of the common room, exchanging friendly glances and nods with some of the other Ravenclaws who nonchalantly acknowledged him.

Strangely some of them began to leave, especially those sitting before the fire, just as Cho made her return with some books, parchment and a quill in her arms.

Harry hurried forwards to help her as they sat before the glowing fire on the couch.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you by asking you to here," Cho said guiltily as she began to settle into her work.

"Don't be," Harry assured her, "It's nice for me visit you for a change. I'd like to meet some of your friends."

Cho shrugged. "I'm not really as close to them as you might be with yours. Most of them only spend time with me because they consider me popular. I don't know why though."

"I can think of some reasons," Harry said, stroking her arm gently.

She smiled as he watched her work, reading over her shoulder the notes and textbook pages from her complicated NEWT classes.

"No wonder you and Hermione get along so well," Harry breathed, "She would die to do homework with you."

Cho laughed. "I like school. I love to learn and I love to meet people. Like you."

Seeing Cho do her advanced homework so comfortably with no problems at all impressed Harry a great deal. However, he had to admit that her obvious intellect was somewhat overwhelming, as he knew very well that he was not always very diligent with his own studies.

"Up until now," Harry said she continued to work, "I though Hermione was the smartest person I knew. You might be able to give her a run for her money."

"I wouldn't say that," Cho said modestly looking at him as she was finally done with one subject and started to move into another.

He sighed. "Someone like me should really be following someone like as an example."

A subtle silence befell them as Cho stopped working. She immediately put her things aside and faced Harry seriously.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Harry," Cho said gently yet firmly, "Nobody's perfect, especially not me. But you'll always be special to me."

Harry looked back at her intently. "Really?"

She smiled at him with a hint of exasperation. "As my boyfriend, do you really have to ask?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm just glad my girlfriend got to be you, Cho."

They gently leaned into towards each other for another kiss. As they gently pulled away, Cho picked up her book, parchment and quill as Harry instinctually adjusted himself to allow her lean into him with her head resting on his chest as she continued to work.

Harry felt as though he could stay like this with Cho forever.


	17. An Early Gift Exchange

Chapter 17

"An Early Gift Exchange"

It seemed as through no time had passed at all before the Christmas holiday was soon approaching. Harry had never been so eager for Christmas Day, as spending it with Cho would easily be the best present ever.

A morning during breakfast, the owls swiftly began to bring in the mail. Hedwig dropped a letter before Harry's plate and he, Ron and Hermione were quick to notice that it was addressed from _Padfoot_. Harry wasted no time in opening it.

_Dear Harry,_

_As you know, the holidays will be upon us soon and no doubt Christmas at Hogwarts would be most fun, but I was hoping you would come spend it with me and everyone else._

_Ron, Hermione and their families are invited, of course, but I regret that I cannot allow you to invite any of your other friends, considering my current status._

_Please consider it, although I will completely understand if you would prefer to spend it with some other friends along with Ron and Hermione._

_Send me word soon. And I hope your term is going well._

_Yours truly,_

_Padfoot_

_PS:Use my nickname, Padfoot just to be safe. The Ministry's has been intercepting more owls going in and out of Hogwarts as of late._

"Ooh," Hermione gushed with anticipation, "A Christmas party and my parents are invited. Now I can actually spend another Christmas with them and with both of you as well. It's killing two birds with one stone."

"Christmas away from Hogwarts would be a nice change," Ron nodded in agreement.

"Speak for yourselves," Harry sighed sadly.

Hermione looked at him perplexed. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Ron was confused also. "We thought you'd be happy to spend the holidays with Sir...I mean, Padfoot."

"I would," Harry responded, "And I do. It's just...I'd like to be with Cho too."

"Then you could just invite her, mate..." Ron began.

"Ron..." Hermione interrupted, pointing into the letter. Immediately, Ron fell silent.

Harry did not want to have to choose between his godfather and his girlfriend, but it appeared that he would have to.

"Maybe, you can make it up to her," Hermione suggested with a shrug, "With, say, a very nice present."

Harry looked at Hermione seriously, taking in her idea with deep thought.

Ron looked at her in exasperation. "In order words, buy her off?"

"It does not have to be an extravagant present," Hermione snapped at him, "It just needs to be something significant. Something special that makes Harry's feeling for Cho even clearer."

"So, something ridiculously expensive," Ron countered.

As Ron and Hermione continued their bickering, Harry eventually decided on the perfect idea.

* * *

"So for your next class," Professor Chang announced, "Be prepared for your second examination based on everything we have discussed since your last examination until now."

Defense Against the Dark Arts had just concluded for the day and class was being dismissed as the Gryffindors began discussing the possibilities of the next examination.

"But Professor," Hermione asked as everyone began packing up their belongings, "So far, we will only have had two examinations throughout the first half of the term. Will we be having more examinations to prepare us for the OWLs?"

Professor Chang smiled coyly. "I can't give you too much details, Hermione. You'll just have to go with it and see."

Even though Harry had agreed with Hermione had said, he was still waiting for everyone else to leave so that he could have another private word with Professor Chang.

"Anything you wanted to talk about, Harry?" Professor Chang said when they were the only ones left in the room.

"Professor, are you and Cho doing anything special for the holidays?" Harry asked.

"Just staying here," Kwan nodded, "Hogwarts is always a nice place to spend Christmas."

"It is," Harry nodded in agreement.

His teacher smiled coyly at this. "And I happen to know for a fact that Cho would love to spend it with you."

The guilt had once again taken over Harry's conscience, almost making him forget what he had in mind.

"Are you going to be here as well?" Kwan asked kindly.

Harry shook his head sadly. "I can't. I promised Ron's family that I would go and visit them for the holidays. That's why I wanted asked you something."

Kwan looked comically perplexed. "Shouldn't you be having this talk with Cho instead of me?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you already had something in mind for a present for her," Harry added, looking slightly more eager.

It almost appeared that this threw Kwan slightly off guard. "Well, I was thinking a new broomstick. Her Comet Two Sixty is beyond repair, so restoring that is no option."

Harry smiled in anticipation. "I was thinking of maybe getting her a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Kwan looked at Harry surprised.

"With your help as well," Harry insisted, "It could be from both of us. And to make up for the fact that I can't spend Christmas with her."

At this point, Kwan swallowed. "Harry...that's a mighty fancy gift from a boyfriend..."

"But if it's also from you, it would be okay," Harry smiled, "If we divide the cost, it wouldn't be too bad. After all, I hear that the prices for the Nimbus series have dropped as of late."

"I'm not concern about the price," Kwan added, "But it would be a very serious gesture to her on your part..."

"...Which I want to make, with your help," Harry persisted, "You're her brother. She adores you. It would make her so happy."

It appeared that Kwan's comical nature was subtly returning as he asked his next question. "Why only a Two Thousand? Why not a Two Thousand and One?"

"I'm not giving Cho anything that Malfoy has," Harry remarked loudly, almost to the point of yelling. Noticing Kwan's surprised reaction, he quickly restrained himself.

"Sorry," he went on, "But it's also that the Nimbus Two Thousand was my first broomstick. And it was great riding for those three years. I know it'll be great for Cho."

Kwan looked at him seriously, considering the thought.

Harry then decided to throw down his trump card. "Of course, I'd love to get her a Firebolt, but that would just be..."

"Insane," Kwan finished quickly with a laugh, "Alright, you win. We'll get her the Nimbus. I'll order it and you can pay me back after the holidays."

Harry smiled widely. "Thanks, Professor. Don't tell her."

"Well, of course," Kwan shrugged sarcastically.

Harry could not stop smiling as the prospect of Cho's happy face upon receiving her present filled his thoughts. "Let's try to give it to her before I have to leave for the holidays."

Kwan nodded at him and smiled genuinely. "She's lucky to have you."

* * *

Time sped by blindly as the day that the students going home for the holidays were to leave was only two days away. Harry was still anxiously awaiting news from Professor Chang with regards to Cho's present.

After all the students had performed the second Defense Against the Dark Arts examination and just receiving their most satisfying results, with the exception of several Slytherins, Harry and Cho were roaming the corridors of the castle after completing the last of their classes before the holidays.

"It's too bad you won't be here," Cho sighed, "I was hoping we could do something together."

Harry looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Cho insisted, "It's always nice to have a family to spend Christmas with."

"At least you still have your brother," Harry added. Kwan had not yet informed Harry of the status of the broomstick.

Cho giggled and stopped walking as she faced him. "In that case, I should give you this."

With that, she presented a very small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and bounded with a gold bow.

Harry was stunned. "For me?"

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Cho smiled.

"Cho, you shouldn't have," Harry smiled, almost forgetting his intended present for her.

"Open it," she encouraged.

Harry did so carefully and inside the wrapping was a blue green box that opened to reveal a silver necklace with a rectangular silver pendant. On one side of the pendant was the image of a sheep while the other side was a Chinese symbol.

Harry had never own any piece of jewellery before, but this necklace had a strange but wonderful charm about it that immediately allured him.

"Cho, it's beautiful," he exclaimed, picking it out of its box.

"So you like it?" Cho asked hopefully, "I know some guys don't like jewellery, but I just thought..."

"I love it," Harry said earnestly, giving her a genuine smile. "Thank you."

Cho smiled happily. "You're welcome. I'm so glad you like it."

"_Love_ it," Harry corrected her, "What exactly does it mean?"

"In Chinese astrology," Cho explained, "Your birth sign is determined by the year you were born. In your case, you were born in the Year of the Sheep."

Harry did love this gift more than he could express. Although, he could help but it find it somewhat comical now as she explained it. "So, I'm a Sheep?"

She giggled. "If it makes you feel better, I'm a Horse. And Kwan is a Dog."

They both laughed at this. She then took the necklace from his hand and unclasped it, putting it around his neck.

"Many people, even in China, just want these because they look nice," she explained as she clasped it and adjusted it on his chest, "But I give it to you as a special charm. As something that I really want you to have."

"For luck?" he asked with a smile.

"You don't need luck," she smiled back, "But it is a charm from me to you."

The two of them looked at each other contently, almost lost for words.

Harry looked up towards the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

Cho looked up also and shrugged. "What do you know?"

With that, they leaned in towards each other for a kiss.

"You know, mistletoe is often infested with nargels," a voice called from directly beside them.

Harry and Cho pulled away from each other to see Luna standing before them in an incredibly carefree manner. Along with his usual attire, she was also wearing a large red and green hat decorated with gold bells, making her resemble both an elf and a court jester.

"Hey Luna," Cho smiled, "And what exactly are _nargels_?"

"You can read all about in this year's Christmas edition of _The Quibbler_," she proclaimed with a smile, offering them two of the magazine copies tucked under her arm, "My present to both of you."

"Loony Lovegood!" several laughing voices called out from down the hall as they passed by. Their mean laughter echoed throughout the corridor as they continued walking along.

Harry was completely perplexed by this while Cho looked in disapproval. Luna appeared completely oblivious to this.

"Thanks, Luna," Cho smiled, accepting the magazines for both herself and Harry.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry added, unsure of how to respond to what just happened.

"Merry Early Christmas," Luna added, "By the way, Professor Chang asked for the two of you to go to his classroom as soon as you could. He said Harry would know why."

Harry smiled at this. What perfect timing.

"What's going on?" Cho asked, confused.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Harry said excitedly, "Thanks a lot, Luna."

With that, Harry took Cho by the hand and led her into a quick ran.

"Harry, why are we running?" Cho asked breathlessly, but obviously amused.

"You'll see," Harry insisted as they continued running.

They were running so quickly, that students were barely able to avoid them. They even knocked down Filch and stepped on Mrs. Norris' tail. Despite the caretaker's angry threats and Mrs. Norris' feline screech, they keep on running until they arrived at Kwan's classroom.

"Harry, you're acting crazy," Cho laughed as she tried to catch her breath, "What is going on?"

Harry would only smile as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kwan's voice called.

They allowed themselves in and found Kwan waiting for them by this desk.

On his desk was a long box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and bounded with a bronze bow.

"Merry Christmas, Cho," Harry exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, Sis," Kwan added with a loving smile.

Cho looked at the box in astonishment. She barely moved at all until Harry began to guide her towards the front of the classroom.

Once having her at the desk, Harry and Kwan stepped aside for her to receive her present.

"What is this?" she asked quietly.

Harry and Kwan eyed each other in anticipation.

"Open it," they both ended up saying in unison.

Becoming more and more speechless, she began untying the ribbon.

While Kwan appeared calm, Harry felt as though he was jumping up and down uncontrollably.

Cho slowly began to unfold the wrapping paper, as though she did not want to tear it.

Harry had to fight the impulse to leap forward and tear it off for her.

There nothing left to discard except the brown packaging box.

Cho took a deep breath as though she did not even dare to do so before and finally undid the string holding the box together.

She let out a gasp of shock. Kwan and Harry smiled brightly at her reaction.

There was the Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick, just like the one Harry had received during his first year at Hogwarts. Exactly as he remembered it.

Cho looked at her brother and boyfriend in ecstatically disbelief.

Seeing her so clearly happy was more than Harry ever wanted.

"Your brother bought it for you," he said, feeling as though he did not need any credit.

"I was thinking of having the Comet Two Sixty restored," Kwan explained hastily, "But..."

Cho threw arms around her brother's neck. "Thank you, Kwan!"

"You're welcome, Cho," Kwan laughed, "But Harry paid for half of it and it was his idea."

Cho laughed happily as she turned to Harry and hugged him as well. "Thank you, Harry!"

Harry laughed genuinely. "It's not your family's broomstick, but I know it'll be great for you like it was for me."

"It makes for a great new beginning," Kwan added, "Mother and Father would have agreed."

Tears of joy fell from Cho's eyes as she looked again at her present.

"I love it," she exclaimed genuinely, "It's not the same thing, but I _love_ it!"

Her happiness was truly all that Harry needed to make his holiday memorable.


	18. The Cure of Holiday Cheer

Chapter 18

"The Cure of Holiday Cheer"

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron exclaimed incredulously, "I still can't believe you bought Cho a Nimbus Two Thousand!"

Hermione shifted awkwardly in her seat. "You know, Harry. I was thinking of something special. Not necessarily that extravagant."

"I bought it with Professor Chang," Harry insisted with a happy smile, "Besides, I can understand how much Cho's old broomstick might have meant to her. You should have seen how happy she was."

The three of them were seating in their own compartment as the Hogwarts Express was fast approaching Platform 9¾ at King's Cross Station. Now that Harry was able to at least give Cho a most memorable Christmas present, he felt at much more ease to enjoy Christmas with Sirius.

The scarlet steam engine pulled into the station and finally came to a halt, allowing all the students onto the platform with their belongings.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were quickly joined by Ginny, Fred and George as they emerge from the Hogwarts Express.

"Cho must be going crazy for you now, Harry," Fred teased.

"Even if you did split the price with her brother," George added.

Ginny shot them an exasperated glance. "Mind your own business."

The news of Harry's present to Cho had spread quite quickly, but he was much too happy to really care about what people might have been saying about it amongst themselves.

Sure enough, the six of them found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for them near the barrier leading into the rest of King's Cross Station. With them was also a handsome young wizard resembling a rock concert goer who Harry immediately recognized as Bill, Ron's oldest brother.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see you all for Christmas for once," Mrs. Weasley gushed as she gave each of them a tight hug and loud kisses, "This is going to be a wonderful holiday indeed."

"Good to see you again, Harry," Bill smiled and extended a hand after warmly receiving a large hug from Ginny. Harry gladly shook it.

Harry looked around hoping to catch the glimpse of a familiar black dog. "Where's Snuffles?"

Mr. Weasley's smile faded slightly and his face turned serious. "Let's get you all home before we discuss that."

Without further ado, their entire group gradually made their way through the rest of the station and approached two purple cars waiting from them at the front. Behind the wheel of one car was none other than Kingsley and Tonks in the driver's seat of the other.

"Hello, everyone," Tonks smiled energetically. This time, her hair was coloured pine green with multicoloured highlights, making her head look like a Christmas tree. Even her eyes were multicoloured, looking like ornaments.

Having no difficulty fitting themselves and their belonging into the spaciously enchanted cars, they swiftly passed through the rest of the London traffic and were stopping in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place in no time at all.

Once they were inside and settled, Sirius was able to warmly welcome them back.

"Sirius," Harry smiled.

"Harry," Sirius greeted happily. He seemed to be affected by the holiday spirit as he beamed brighter than Harry could have ever expected him to.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to pick you up," Sirius explained somewhat gravely, "But it seems that the Ministry has been making some vague connections to my Animagus form and this place."

Harry looked shocked. "I thought that no one else knew about this place."

"Fudge has been working more fiercely to track Dumbledore's actions," Mr. Weasley responded, "He's been putting spies everywhere to keep track of everything that may be linked to Dumbledore. Including the Ministry's search for Sirius."

"Does he know about the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet," Tonks assured her, "But he seems to be getting smarter these days, now that he can't risk depending on Dumbledore's advice."

Kingsley shook his head guiltily. "I've been doing my best to keep them off of Sirius' track, but they seem to be taking extra measures that even I'm not aware of."

Harry grew worried. He had never seen the members of the Order so agitated. The idea of Fudge getting the best of them in any degree was almost nerve wrecking.

"Speaking of spies," Bill said, "Have any of you noticed any suspicious activity at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked up at this. "Fudge has been there once. McGonagall and Hagrid seemed really worried about it. Why?"

Bill cleared his throat, as if choosing his words carefully. "While I've been handling most of the Gringotts transactions with the Ministry, I caught word that Fudge has been trying to put some sort of watch over at Hogwarts. I didn't get the full details, but it seems that he's been busier than we thought."

"Fudge could never get any spies into Hogwarts," Fred scoffed.

"No way Dumbledore could be fooled by that," George agreed.

"Don't be too sure," Lupin called as he entered the room, "Fudge is getting desperate to stop any attempt that Dumbledore might try to make to spread the awareness of Voldemort's returned."

Everyone, except Harry, Sirius and Lupin himself cringed at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"So," Sirius said, looking at Harry, "If anything strange happens at Hogwarts, Harry, be sure to inform us. If it does, Fudge is definitely going to try to get close to you as well."

It had never occurred to Harry that Fudge has been acting so excessively against Dumbledore. Suddenly, he almost felt foolish for not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh, now enough of all this serious talk," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily, "It's two days until Christmas and we should all try to enjoy ourselves."

As if at her command, everyone began to relax and break out into more casual chatter.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny caught up to Bill discreetly.

"Did you hear any of what you heard from Percy?" Ron whispered.

"I did," Bill admitted, "Not directly but I heard him talking to Fudge about it. Don't tell Mom or Dad."

At this point, Fred and George pulled Bill back by his shoulders.

"So, where's you new girlfriend?" Fred asked with a smirk.

Bill chuckled casually. "My girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that intern from France?" George egged on.

Bill shrugged. "Fleur went home to see her family. And we're just friends."

"But we heard you were helping her with her English," Fred went on.

"Helping to improve her use of British tongue," George nodded.

"Bill?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"What's going on over there?" Mrs. Weasley's voice called.

"Nothing," Bill insisted calmly, as Harry, Ron and Hermione stifled their laughter.

* * *

Within the following two days, nothing other than Christmas seemed to be brought up into conversation to be weary of Mrs. Weasley's request. Needlessly to say, Christmas morning came quite subtly for Harry.

All of Grimmauld Place had been decorated with vibrant Christmas decorations that would magically rearrange themselves to set a proper mood for each room. The decorations included scented holly wreaths and streamers tied with golden ribbons and misty icicles sparkling on the ceiling. Fred made the mistake of actually daring George to lick on of the icicles, resulting in his tongue getting stuck.

The only people who seemed to be offended by the decorations were the portraits of Sirius' family, whom everyone simply came to ignore. However, every time one of them would attempt to say anything to upset the holiday spirit of the house, Sirius would simply flip their portraits over to silence them, revealing holiday-theme paintings on the other side.

Sirius surprised everyone by wearing brightly coloured robes and clothing to match the Christmas decorations. It was almost shocking for Harry to see him in clothes that were not as dark as his surname.

As Mrs. Weasley was preparing Christmas dinner for everyone, guests began to gradually arrive, much to Sirius content.

Hermione's parents were the first to arrive. Although they definitely appeared out of place, they were nonetheless happy to be there. Harry had hardly gotten a chance to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were appeared genuinely glad to have at least one person other than Hermione to have real Muggle discussions with. Although they were always kind to oblige Mr. Weasley with answers to his numerous questions about Muggle life, including their occupation as dentists.

Moody was the next arrival, although his appearance thoroughly settled Hermione's parents.

"It's okay, Mom, Dad," Hermione assured, "Professor Moody works with everyone else."

"I was never really your professor," he corrected Hermione, "So no need for formality."

Eventually, everyone was gathered in the lounge to enjoy a nice afternoon tea and holiday eggnog. As they all settled down and surrounded the beautifully enchanted Christmas tree, they were surprised by another knock on the door.

"Who else are we expecting?" Hermione asked as Mrs. Weasley went to answer it.

As such, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were thoroughly shocked to see Mrs. Weasley escorting in none other than Neville and his stern grandmother.

"Neville?" Ron asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sirius stepped forward. "I invited them. Mrs. Longbottom is still an active member of the Order of the Phoenix, after all."

"Retired, but active," Mrs. Longbottom nodded in a most direct manner, shaking Sirius by the hand.

"Gran already knows about your godfather, Harry," Neville explained.

At the mention of his name, she stepped forward to face Harry and the others Gryffindors. "Good to finally meet you at last, Mr. Potter. And Ms. Granger, I hear you've helped my grandson quite a fair bit at school over the years. And you must be the Weasleys. You look just like your parents. Augusta Longbottom, pleased to meet you all."

Neville shifted awkwardly. "I hope it's okay that we came."

"Of course it is," Harry insisted, finally overcoming his surprised, "We're glad you could be here too."

"Well, it's certainly better than spending another Christmas in a closed ward at St. Mungo's," his grandmother.

"What?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Neville, why would you spend Christmas at St. Mungo's?" Ron asked.

Harry wanted to kick Ron to silence him. There are only two people at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries that Neville would be visiting.

The rest of the Order members grew deathly silent at this as Neville looked down to the floor.

"What?" his grandmother exclaimed, "Neville, didn't you tell your friends about your parents?"

Neville did not answer, quickly upsetting her.

"Well, you have nothing to be ashamed off," she snapped, "Your parents didn't lose their health and sanity so that their own son would be ashamed of them."

"I'm not ashamed," Neville insisted almost defiantly.

"Well, you certainly have a funny way of showing it," she continued as she turned to face Harry and the others, "My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."

Hermione and Ginny gasped in shock while Ron and the twins were left speechless. Harry looked at Neville helplessly, having never felt sorrier for him.

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward kindly. "And they will always been remembered as respected Aurors and honoured members of the Order, Mrs. Longbottom."

"I should hope so," Neville's grandmother nodded, "Now, is that eggnog I smell?"

Mrs. Weasley kindly directed Neville's grandmother while Neville looked up at his friends with a weak smile at a hint of defiance, as if he was daring them to laugh.

"I'm sorry I never told you," he simply said, "It just never came up."

"We're so sorry, Neville," Hermione whispered, almost on the verge of tears with her parents standing behind her, their faces expressing sympathy for Neville.

"Don't be," Neville insisted with the bravest expression Harry had ever seen on his face, "After all, it's Christmas."

With that, Harry and the others returned his brave expression as they slowly began to join everyone else in enjoying the tea and eggnog.

* * *

The spirit of Christmas was gradually overtaking everyone, including Neville. Following the tea and eggnog was Mrs. Weasley's wonderful Christmas feast that somehow looked more magnificent than that of Hogwarts. Even though Harry would have loved to be with Cho, he had to admit that a home cooked meal with a family was a nice change of pace.

Finally, after everyone was quite full, a massive gift-exchange took place under the Christmas tree. Harry noted that he had never seen Neville looked so happy before in the four to five years of knowing him.

After the gift exchange, everyone sit down to enjoy each other's company while engaging in various conversations and beginning to play various games. It was the perfect Christmas celebration in Harry's opinion.

Harry watched as Neville and the others laughed during a game of Gobstones. At that point, Moody stepped behind him.

"I don't think you need to confess that you already know about his parents," Moody whispered discreetly.

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Dumbledore," Moody nodded, "He asked me to tell you for him. Besides, it seems that he's doing just fine."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think he is."

Moody reached into his pocket. "Here. I wanted to show you this a while ago."

Harry looked at see a small framed picture of several people in a group, smiling and waving energetically as all people do in magical photographs.

"This was the Order years ago," Moody explained, "When we were first assembled."

Harry immediately recognized several people, including Dumbledore and Moody, who looked incredibly different as his face was far lest mangled.

He saw his parents standing beside Sirius, Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He almost sneered in disgust as his eyes laid onto the image of the man who would ultimately betray his parents to Voldemort after years of being their friend and earning their trust.

"And those there," Moody said, pointing to a rather chubby couple, "Are Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Harry looked from the picture to Neville. Neville had inherited much of his father's appearances, although his were softened by several features clearly belonging to his mother.

"They're looking very different these days," Moody sighed sadly, "I've seen Longbottom at St. Mungo's before. It's good for him to be somewhere else for once."

At that moment, Harry grew angry thinking of all the families, including his own, whose lives were destroyed by Voldemort and his followers. He suddenly felt that he would give anything to put a stop to it once and for all.

He looked into the picture once more and noticed another couple that looked strangely familiar, even though their faces were somewhat obscured by the other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Who are..." he began to ask.

"Harry," Ron called, "What are you doing over there?"

"Come join us," Hermione insisted.

Moody put the picture and nudged Harry forward to join his friends.

"Believe it or not, Neville and the girls are beating us," Fred said with embarrassment.

"You're on our team now," George ordered, not willing to accept any excuse.

Harry smiled as he looked at Neville, who was clearly having the time of his life.

"Merry Christmas, Neville," Harry said kindly.

Neville looked almost taken aback, but smiled nonetheless. "Merry Christmas, Harry"

Everyone simply smiled as Harry took his turn with the Gobstone.


	19. Cryptic Resolutions

Chapter 19

"Cryptic Resolutions"

_Everywhere Harry looked, it was pitch-black. He could hardly see anything in front of him._

_Suddenly, he was surrounded by an eerie green light. He soon saw various shadowy silhouettes shaped within the light engulfing him._

_A drearily familiar voice soon echoed into the air._

"_Harry Potter...he must no longer be protected..."_

_Harry felt his chest knotting up with dread. He knew that voice all too well._

"_The Prodigy Mystics...find and eliminate the Prodigy Mystics..."_

_Confusion clouded Harry's senses._

"_Kill them...and then I shall kill him..."_

_Harry suddenly lost his senses. "What is it you want?!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light intensified and Harry felt himself silenced as a massive skull with a snake emerging from its mouth emerged from the light to overtake him._

* * *

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry awoke to see Ron, his face strained with concern as he was standing over him. His scar was burning painfully as his hand shot up to press against it, almost smacking Ron in the face in the process.

"Ron?!" he gasped loudly without meaning to, "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," Ron answered, staring at Harry's covered forehead, "And I think your scar must be hurting again."

Harry quickly put his hand down as the pain slowly began to subside. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream."

Ron was no longer convinced. "You know, mate, what your scar hurts, it's usually..."

"It's nothing," Harry insisted, rising on an elbow in bed, "I'm fine. We should get some sleep. We're going back to Hogwarts early tomorrow."

"But Harry..." Ron continued.

"Ron," Harry replied firmly but with a smile, "I'm okay. Really, it's nothing."

Looking as though he felt that he had no choice, Ron nodded and turned back towards his bed and tuck himself back in. With that, the lights in their room at Grimmauld Place went out on their own accord.

Harry lay back down and turned over in bed. He hated to lie to Ron and Hermione but telling that he may apparently have some type of mystical connection to Voldemort through his scar was the last thing he wanted to think about.

However, he could help but to ponder the meaning of his dream and what it was that Voldemort was planning this time in his efforts to kill him.

* * *

"Ron tells me that your scar was hurting last night," Hermione said as the three of them sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express the next day.

Everyone at Grimmauld Place had accidentally slept in and they all ended up being in a great hurry to get to Platform 9¾. They hardly had enough time to bid goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Snuffles.

Harry groaned and looked exasperatedly at Ron. "I told you it was nothing."

"C'mon, mate," Ron insisted apologetically, "We all know by now that your scar hurting isn't a good sign. It's more of a warning if anything, really."

"Harry, what happened in your dream?" Hermione asked seriously.

Clearly left with no other choice, Harry told them everything that he could remember about his strange dream.

"Voldemort wants me obviously," Harry explained, "But he needs to get rid of...the Prodigy Mystics..."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in confusion.

"Who or what are the Prodigy Mystics?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. My dream didn't tell me that much."

"It could be important and you should tell Dumbledore as soon as we get back," Hermione said urgently.

Harry suddenly had a thought. "I know that Dumbledore has placed a lot people around to keep an eye on me. Voldemort..."

Ron cringed in horror. "Please just say, 'You-Know-Who'."

Harry ignored him. "He said that I can't be protected anymore. I think these Prodigy Mystics may be some of the people Dumbledore has watching me."

"It's certainly possible," Hermione agreed, "And their title seems to imply that their wizards of great magical skill..."

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

Ron snorted in laughter. "You think Malfoy would be good enough to be a Prodigy... Whatever? Harry, I hardly think that he would want to protect you for Dumbledore."

"No," Harry said hastily, "At the beginning of the year, Malfoy said that his father was doing some important work for Voldemort. It involved discovering and searching for Dumbledore's secret weapon or secret agents. It may be in some connection with the Order."

Hermione stared at Harry is disbelief. "Why didn't tell us sooner?"

"I didn't know what to make of it until now," Harry said, "But maybe Lucius Malfoy's job involves searching for the Prodigy Mystics."

Without realizing it, they had finally arrived to Hogsmeade Train Station.

Just as Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to exit the compartment, he quickly noticed Malfoy approaching none other but his own father who appeared to have been waiting for him.

"What's Lucius Malfoy doing here?" Harry asked aloud.

Hermione grew worried. "Whenever he makes a visit to Hogwarts, it's never about anything pleasant, I find."

Ron was not nearly as concerned. "Knowing him, he's probably here to complain about someone. Probably a certain new teacher in whose class Draco hasn't been doing well in."

"Professor Chang," Hermione realized.

Harry was not as sure. "What would he want with Kwan?"

Looking determined, nonetheless, Harry reached into his trunk beneath his seat and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. Stuffing it into his bag, he ushered Ron and Hermione out of their compartment and the three of them joined the other returning students in exiting the train onto the platform. They then wasted no time in reaching the carriages that would that would take them to Hogwarts Castle.

Upon arriving at the castle's front gates, Harry almost jumped out the carriage before it even came to a complete stop. Sure enough, he saw the Malfoys ascending the steps into the castle.

"I'll catch up with you later," Harry insisted as he took out after the Malfoys before Ron and Hermione could stop him.

As soon as he certain that he was out of sight from everyone else and the Malfoys, whom he was several feet behind, he draped himself in the Invisibility Cloak.

Following them, he kept a few feet between himself and them as he remained as quiet as possible.

Sure enough, they were outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Without even bothering to knock, Lucius Malfoy let himself in. As Malfoy followed his father, Harry closed in onto him to let himself into the room without disturbing the closing door.

As if on cue, Kwan emerged from his office a level above the front of the classroom.

He looked less than pleased to see Lucius Malfoy. As Harry moved closer to the front of the room, he gained a full glimpse of the smirk on Malfoy's father.

"So at last we meet, Professor Chang," he replied in a drawling voice that his son had clearly inherited, "My wife and I have been hearing some interesting stories about you."

"No doubt you have, Mr. Malfoy," Kwan responded, barely expressing his usual courteous smile.

Just then, to Harry's great surprise, Cornelius Fudge emerged from Kwan's office almost nonchalantly.

"Ah, Lucius," he smiled, "And young Draco. What a coincidence."

"Minister," Lucius Malfoy greeted as Kwan allowed the Minister for Magic to descend the staircase leading to the front of the classroom before him, "Fancy finding you here."

"Just visiting an old friend," Fudge insisted as Kwan followed him, "After all, Kwan's parents will be missed by all at the Ministry."

"Ah yes," Lucius Malfoy nodded slightly in what must have been his way to express sympathy, though his eyes remain as cold as ever, "My condolences for your parents. A most regrettable tragedy."

Harry took note of Kwan's odd expression. If he was angered or appalled by this false sympathy, he was hiding it very well.

"I appreciate it, Mr. Malfoy," he simply replied as he and Fudge finally came face to face with the Malfoys. Harry was now standing just behind Fudge to Kwan's right.

Fudge clapped his hands. "Well, then, I think I should leave. Please do take care, Kwan."

"Minister," Kwan nodded as they shook hands.

With that, Fudge exited the classroom.

Kwan turned his attention back to the Malfoys. "What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy's expression grew subtly colder as he glared at the young teacher. "It has come to my attention that Draco is not performing as well as he should be in your class, Professor."

Harry glared at the smug Malfoy who stood to his father's right with his arms crossed.

Lucius Malfoy stroke the silver snakehead handle of his cane. "However, I must question that perhaps your teaching methods maybe a reflection of your...lack of experience?"

Kwan was not faltered by these words. "I can understand how my age might suggest that, Mr. Malfoy. However, I think that even Draco will agree with me that he's simply having a slightly difficult time applying himself in class. However, he remains to be one of my most ambitious students and clearly has the potential. He simply needs more time to tap into it, I believe."

Malfoy did not respond to this but glares at Kwan with a sulky sneer.

"According to Draco," Lucius Malfoy continued, "The other students, particularly those not in Slytherin, seem to having no trouble at all. Why would that be?"

"I can assure that all the students have their areas of needs," Kwan added, "But how they adapt themselves to address them along with my teaching varies with any individual students. As much as a teacher tries to treat all his or her students equally with each other, in the end, the fact remains that each student to unique and special in their own way."

Lucius Malfoy is not at all convinced. "However, you don't deny that most of the students who are performing poorly in your class all seem to be in Slytherin House, Professor Chang?"

"That's hardly a coincidence to observe," Kwan said almost smiling, "Since many of the Slytherin students are performing just as well as their other schoolmates."

"So you insist that none of your students are being given..." Lucius Malfoy pressed on, "...Special treatment, shall we say?"

Kwan snickered ever so slightly. "I don't practice favouritism, Mr. Malfoy. If I did, I would have made Defense Against the Dark Arts painfully boring and easy for all Slytherin students."

Harry almost gasped at these words and their implications. He could not bring himself to believe that he had actually heard them.

Malfoy was just as surprised as Harry.

Lucius Malfoy smirked in obvious disbelief. "You, in Slytherin House? You don't seem to bear such pride."

Kwan spoke firmly. "The House of Salazar Slytherin seems to have accumulated such an unfavourable reputation over the years. I just intend to bring out its better qualities."

Before Harry could really allow this revelation to sink in, there came a knock on the door. As the door opened, Cho stepped into the classroom.

"Kwan?" Cho called out to her brother, seeing him with the Malfoys.

"My younger sister, Cho, a Ravenclaw prefect," Kwan introduced, "Cho, this is Mr. Malfoy."

"How do you do, Sir?" Cho said with barely noticeable courtesy as she approached, looking over at Malfoy, "Draco."

Malfoy did not respond and simply glared at her.

"Miss Chang," Lucius Malfoy acknowledged, "A pleasure, I'm sure."

Harry did not at all like the look that Lucius Malfoy had on his face as he surveyed Cho.

"My sincere regrets for your dearly departed parents," he continued, "I imagine that you were all quite close. I also hear at the Ministry that your family had close ties with Professor Dumbledore."

"He's an old family friend," Kwan explained, "He helped our parents settle into Scotland when we first came to the United Kingdom from China. Four years before my first year at Hogwarts."

"I see," Lucius Malfoy said, clearly intrigued, "I also imagine that, being so close with you and your parents, that Dumbledore could easily rely on you as you did him."

Kwan had clearly had enough but remained composed. "Mr. Malfoy, I think that our family history and our friendship with Headmaster Dumbledore have little relevance towards Draco's performance in my class. However, with my sister here, this is hardly the place to continue our discussion. Shall we reschedule?"

Lucius Malfoy gave Kwan a silent icy stare for a brief moment. "Perhaps. I'll keep that in mind. Come, Draco."

With that, the Malfoys finally took their leave and exited the classroom.

Once the door had shut close, Cho looked over at Kwan. "What did he want?"

"As a teacher, I can't tell you, Cho," Kwan said seriously, looking back at her.

"We haven't heard the end of this," Cho warned, "Malfoy always brings in his father whenever he's now happy with something at school and they won't stop until they get what they want."

"I can handle that," Kwan insisted.

"And what did Fudge want this time?" Cho asked, "I saw him leaving just now."

Harry continued to watch them talk. He had never heard Cho sound so urgent and the fact that she was concerned about Fudge's presence at Hogwarts was even more confusing.

"Cho," Kwan replied seriously, trying to calm his sister, "Don't lose you head. You can handle this as well as I can."

"Ge Ge..." she began worriedly.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mei Mei," he assured her, looking as if he was trying to remember something, "We've been through worse."

Suddenly, Harry looked downward as he felt a breeze ruffling the hems of his Invisibility Cloak. He cursed under his breath, as he felt as though his feet were briefly exposed.

The bottom of his cloak fell back into place and he looked up in a panic, worried that Kwan and Cho may have seen him.

Fortunately, it looks as though they did not. Cho is now finally nodding as she takes in her brother's words.

"If you say so," she replied.

Kwan nodded. "Is there any other reason you came to see me?"

"Yeah," she added, "Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you. Professor McGonagall was doing to come get you, but she bumped into me and sent me instead."

Kwan sighed. "Everyone's looking for me today."

With that, the two siblings exited the classroom.

As the door shut behind them, Harry finally found the sense within him to make his own exit. Without wasting another minute, he approached the door and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. Tucking it back into his bag, he opened the door carefully and peered out to make sure there was no one else in sight.

Seeing no one, he quickly exited the room and closed the door behind him.

A hand suddenly clapped down on his shoulder from behind. Harry jumped and almost yelled out as he whipped around.

It was Ron and Hermione with anxious expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"A lot more than I expected, I think," Harry answered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged in slight confusion. "I'm not really sure to be perfectly honest."


	20. Judgment, Circumstances & Inevitability

Chapter 20

"Judgment, Circumstances and Inevitability"

The second half of the new term seemed to be a rather dramatic change from the previous. For the most part, the entire staff seemed to be more on edge than usual and Harry began to suspect that Fudge's last visit to Hogwarts may have something to do with it.

For instance, Professor McGonagall was becoming sharper with students than normal and was beginning to exhibit some traits familiar to Snape, who meanwhile had become even more snidely and callous than ever before.

However, Professor Chang seemed to be unaffected by this change in atmosphere and Harry can only assume that Dumbledore is probably acting the same, as he had not seen him since the beginning of the year. The only thing that has changed with regards to Kwan was Harry's newfound knowledge of his being a Slytherin alumnus, which came as an equally great shock to Ron and Hermione.

"He must have been bluffing to throw off the Malfoys," Ron insisted as the three of them were heading off to Defense Against the Darks Arts one day, "I mean, no way could Professor Chang have been a Slytherin. He must a have been a Ravenclaw like Cho..."

"Just because they're brother and sister doesn't mean that they were Sorted into the same House," Hermione responded somewhat distressed, "After all, Parvati and Padma are twins and they were Sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively."

Harry shook his head. "I just couldn't believe it. I always thought that Slytherins always turned out bad. Look at the Malfoys and Vol..."

"_Who-Know-Who_," Ron finished for him in a hissing whisper, "And it's true. There's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

Hermione shook her head. "Slytherins aren't known to be evil, just...extremely cunning and ambitious. After all, Professor Snape is well-trusted by Professor Dumbledore..."

"He was a former Death Eater, Hermione," Harry added darkly, "I still don't trust him. And I'm not sure if Kwan can be..."

Harry did not want to finish his sentence and neither Ron nor Hermione had the heart to do so. The thought of not being able to trust their new favourite teacher was almost unbearable.

Class went as well as can be expected with Kwan being as cheerful and energetic as he always been, although most students were lest than pleased to finally be discussing the expectations of the OWL exams except for a newly ecstatic Hermione.

However, Harry could not help but to look at him differently and started wondering if he maybe had some deep, dark intentions that may not yet be obvious.

_He's still Cho's brother_, Harry thought to himself, _Just think of him that way._

As their class was drawing to a close, the classroom door opened to reveal Snape standing in the threshold.

"Professor Snape," Kwan acknowledged with a faint but courteous smile, "How can we help you?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I had just been speaking to the Headmaster and he requested to see Mr. Potter regarding a private family matter."

"Excellent timing," Kwan nodded, "We've just finished class. Harry, you can go. And all of you don't forget to read the assigned text for next class."

Harry was quite surprised that he was being summoned by Dumbledore and had a feeling that this had nothing to do with the Dursleys. Perhaps it concerned Sirius.

"I'll see you back in the common room," Harry said to Ron and Hermione before heading off on his own. However, he found himself being accompanied by Snape. It was more than enough for both of them to have to spend time together in the same classroom on a weekly basis, thus Harry could not imagine why Snape was acting as an escort.

"I think I can find my own way, Professor," Harry said with what little respect he could feign for his most hated teacher.

"It was requested that I see you there, Potter," Snape replied, not looking at Harry as they continued walking, "Furthermore, I doubt you know the Headmaster's new password. So you may remain silent and make this easier for us both."

They finally reached the familiar entrance to Dumbledore's office. Without really waiting for Snape's approval, Harry stepped through the threshold and onto the floor where he knew a spiral staircase would emerge as soon as the password was spoken.

"I certainly hope you don't become too taken with Professor Chang, Potter," Snape exclaimed, "After all, none of his predecessors have lasted beyond a year. It would be interesting to see how his employment will end."

Now it was Harry's turn to glare. "I don't think you really have any excuse to have him sacked, _Professor_."

"No one is ever what they seem," Snape replied snidely, "I would think that with your previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even a simpleton such as yourself would have realized that."

Harry swallowed, not wanting to admit that he might actually agree with Snape for once. "Professor Chang doesn't seem like he's really hiding anything..."

"Your relationship with his sister clouds your judgment of him, clearly," Snape continued almost mercilessly, "I had the displeasure of teaching him here at Hogwarts and never for the life of me could I deduce what it was that made him worthy of being Sorted into Slytherin House."

"So he was a Slytherin," Harry exclaimed aloud without realizing it.

A wicked smirk began to ever so slowly curl the edges of Snape's mouth. "I expect that many would have assumed with he was in Ravenclaw House like Ms. Chang. This must come as quite a revelation for you and your friends."

Harry soon regained his senses. "I take it he was the only Slytherin you didn't favour. That certainly says a great deal."

Snape's smirk faded quickly as he clearly had had enough of this conversation.

"Posy Poppers," he muttered. Harry quickly recalled the gumdrop that caused flowers to grow out of his ears during his first date with Cho.

Immediately, the spiral staircase began to slowly twist and turn upwards until it brought Harry before the large door leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore's kindly voice called out before Harry could even knock. Instantly, the door opened on its own accord and he let himself inside.

There, Dumbledore himself was standing a few feet before the door, as though he had been waiting there patiently for some time. Harry half-expected him to be waiting behind his desk with his phoenix, Fawkes perched to his left side.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "I regret that we are not privy to seeing each other very often during the school year. Come, sit."

Harry followed the Headmaster towards the fireplace where two armchairs stood at either side of a small table.

"Tea, Harry?" Dumbledore offered, waving his hand and causing a small but elaborate tea to conjure itself onto the table.

"Umm...no thank you, Professor," Harry politely replied, hoping that Dumbledore did not just summon him for a spot of afternoon tea.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and began to help himself. "I take it that you are aware that Minister Fudge has been making rather frequent visits to our school."

This almost caught Harry off guard. "Umm...yes, sir. But I only knew that he came tw...once."

"I assure you that he has been here many more times than that," Dumbledore insisted kindly but firmly as he sipped his tea, "Fortunately, his interferences here at Hogwarts show no sign of discovering the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry became confused. "How has he been interfering here at Hogwarts? Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary."

"Do not underestimate the Minister Fudge, Harry," Dumbledore advised, "His position as our Minister for Magic offers him a great amount of political resources that are quite outside of my grasp."

The idea of someone like Fudge having any type of power over Dumbledore had finally began to sink into Harry and casting him with a sense of wariness.

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore continued, "I must ask you this. This there anything you wish to tell me with regards to recent events?"

Harry looked into the Headmaster eyes. Behind the genuine kindness he began to sense a powerful sense of resolve that he never felt before. Although Harry had been dishonest to Dumbledore's subtly penetrating gaze before, he knew that this would not be one of those times.

Harry took a breath. "Over the Christmas break, sir, I had a dream...a vision of Voldemort. He wanted me...like before."

Dumbledore nodded seriously. "Lord Voldemort has certainly retained his determination."

Harry continued. "He told the Death Eaters that I can't be protected anymore. That he needed them to find and deal with...the Prodigy Mystics."

Dumbledore slowly looked up Harry at these words. If he had been taken by surprise by this piece of information, he hid his amazement extremely well.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke again. "Professor, Mrs. Figg told me that...you've been watching me for all these years since I was sent to live with the Dursleys. You have people everywhere keeping an eye on me. Are the Prodigy Mystics...?"

Harry let the sentence trail off as Dumbledore looked at him again with that familiar gaze, kindly but firmly silencing him.

"I regret that there is a great deal that I cannot yet tell you Harry," Dumbledore answered, "But considering the recent state of things, I cannot indulge you just yet."

Harry knew immediately that there was no point on arguing, although it did not prevent a knot of frustration to tighten in his chest.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry almost wanted to lie and say that there was not, just because Dumbledore was clearly hiding much more from him. However, his common sense told him better.

"Malfoy said that his father was in charge of finding your secret agents or weapon, whichever it is," Harry continued, "I'm starting to think that it has something to do with the Prodigy Mystics. That's about it."

"Nothing is ever what it seems, Harry," Dumbledore replied, "And all is reveal at the appointed time when necessary."

Harry looked at Dumbledore intently. As frustrated as he felt with him, his respect for him never seemed to diminish.

"Oh, and Sirius asked me to make sure that you were well," Dumbledore added on an obviously cheerful note, "He's been checking with me on a daily basis without fail and I regret that this is the first time I was able to act upon his requests."

Again, Harry is thrown off by the change in subject. Although Snape did mention that Dumbledore wanted to see Harry on a family matter.

"Are you sure you would not like a cup of tea?" the Headmaster offered again.

Not wanting to be rude, Harry finally accepted a cup.

* * *

"Are you okay? You seemed distracted."

Harry snapped out of his daze and found himself sitting beside Cho alone in the Ravenclaw common room later that evening after dinner.

"Everything alright?" she asked sweetly with an obvious hint of genuine concern as she light rubbed his shoulder.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'm just a little tired. Recovering from a busy holiday."

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile. "Busy holidays must be nice. A lot people to spend time with and share the moments. I wish I had that."

Harry leaned his head onto hers as he stroked her hair. "Did you and I Kwan really stay here for Christmas?"

"We celebrated with the other Professors and some students," Cho said, "It was nice."

Harry half-expected her to mention to him that Dumbledore was a friend of her family but decided to let it go. "Don't you and Kwan have relatives in China?"

Cho's face twitched slightly at this. "Not really close ones. It's a bit complicated."

He looked down towards her face. "How?"

"You could say..." she shrugged as she looked upwards to face him, "...There's a bit of an estrangement. Since my parents left China with Kwan before I was born. I don't really know all the details."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Sorry I asked. I just..."

Cho shook her head. "It's okay. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here and I still have Kwan...and I get to be with you."

He smiled widely as he hugged her tightly. "I'm glad for that too."

She returned the hug warmly. "You know, Valentine's Day will be here soon and it'll be on a Hogsmeade weekend. Do you want to do something?"

Harry looked at her mockingly. "Even though I never liked Valentine's Day before now, shouldn't it be my job to plan something special for us."

Cho laughed at this. "You don't have to. You have an excuse. That Nimbus Two Thousand exempts you from presents for at least the next year."

He looked at her with a suspicious smirk.

She laughed. "I mean it. I'm not like other girls who are crazy for presents."

He finally laughed himself and held up the Chinese penchant of his necklace. "In that case, you're exempted from presents for the next year too."

She smiled and shrugged. "Deal."

With that, they leaned into each other for a kiss that lasted for quite a prolong moment.

Harry finally pulled away gently and flicked a strand of her long hair. "So, we'll spend a day in Hogsmeade for Valentine's?"

Cho nodded her head. "And it will be the best Valentine's Day ever."

"You know," he continued, having a thought, "Why don't we take our brooms down there and explore the countryside. Have you tested the Nimbus yet?"

"Not yet," she answered, "But that will be the perfect way to do it."

He nodded. "Maybe we can race a bit too. See who's faster."

"You have an unfair advantage," she replied coyly.

He shrugged. "Either way, it'll be good practice for Quidditch. The second match will be coming up soon."

"Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. It should be good," she nodded.

A calming pause of silence came between them as they continue to sit together and dreamily watch the fire. Somehow, Harry felt as though he could not possibly ask for more than what he had now.

"Really," Cho spoke again, "It was the best gift anyone's ever given me. Just because it showed how much you care."

He smiled. "I'm glad you realize how much I do."

Harry held her tightly as Cho gripped his arms around her.

"And the fact you included Kwan in it," she went on, "Just made it even more special. I wish my parents could have met you."

"Me too," he answered, "And I could tell how wonderful you are and how amazing Kwan is."

She shook her head. "I'd just want them to see how wonderful you are and how happy you make me."

After taking all of this in, he spoke again softly. "I wish my parents were here for the same reasons."

She nodded in agreement. "They'd be so proud to have a son like you. I bet they already are."

Harry smiled again and looked down at her. "But seriously, with the Nimbus, you'll be quicker than the Snitch for your next match."

Cho giggled. "I'll never be as fast as you with the Firebolt. You remember our first match when you first got it."

He laughed. "The Nimbus will give you an edge. I mean, if Gryffindor beats Hufflepuff..."

"Then Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would play in the final match..." she finished seriously, not sounding very happy.

This thought finally reached Harry and dissolved his cheerful mood.

Suddenly, the silence around them was no longer very calming.


End file.
